Writting on the walls
by Zuri-Cullen
Summary: Tras el divorcio de Esme, Bella cree que ha perdido todo y no le importa el daño que les causa a los demás o a ella misma... simplemente la vida es un juego que no preocupa cuando vaya a terminar, pero él, seguira ahí por ella .. TODOSHUMANOS.. BE/ED
1. Detente

_**Writting on the walls **_

BELLA POV

Es curioso como tu vida puede cambiar en tan solo un instante, como en tan solo un día, unas horas, en tan solo unos cuantos minutos todos tus sueños y fantasías se pueden venir a la borda y desaparecer para siempre. Tu forma de actuar, de ser, es a veces lo que te marca el resto de la vida, pero ¿de dónde viene eso?, la mayoría de las veces son las personas las que nos rodean las que nos hacen actuar así, aunque al final somos nosotros mismos los que tomamos la última decisión.

¿Mi vida?, ¿qué puedo contar sobre ella?, ¿alguna vez fui feliz?; sí, lo fui. Mi infancia fue increíble, era la menor de todos, la consentida por así decirlo, mis hermanas eran mis mejores amigas, solía confiarles todo y de igual manera ellas lo hacían conmigo, salíamos, nos divertíamos y nos complementábamos la una a la otra, éramos tan diferentes entre sí pero creo que esa era la mayor diversión para las tres.

De mis padres, ¿qué les puedo decir?, siempre nos dieron todo lo que queríamos, casi nunca había un no como respuesta; nuestra posición económica era una de las mejores del país y a pesar de que ellos trabajaban su prioridad éramos nosotras. Él, era el dueño de una las compañías automotrices más importantes del país, y ella, una diseñadora de interiores conocida en todo el mundo; su matrimonio era feliz, la vida de los cinco lo era o tan siquiera yo lo veía así.

Tal vez fui yo misma la que se negó a abrir los ojos a los problemas que se avecinaban, cerró mis oídos ante los gritos y mi mente a lo que era obvio. Me negaba a romper mi pequeña esfera de felicidad y trataba de unir los pedazos de las otras sin importar lo que me dijeran.

Ese fue mi error, creer que la felicidad existía para siempre, creer que el amor lo solucionaba todo y que lograba resistir hasta el mismo infierno; que idiota fui, me condené a mi misma a la perdición.

En mi afán por encontrarla creí en la gente equivocada, deje que me lavaran el cerebro con palabras lindas a pesar de advertencias, di todo y lo único que recibí fue mi corazón roto al igual que mi alma, mis sueños y esperanzas, todo lo que era y lo que llegaría a ser acabó en un día, acabaron mis ilusiones con la más grande de las bajezas.

Ese día necesitaba hablar, contarle a alguien pero nadie estaba, desde hace tiempo ya nadie estaba para mí. Mi mundo se empezó a derrumbar sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, las decisiones de mis padres, de mis hermanas, acabó por tirar aún más lo que conservaba de mis ilusiones hasta que nada quedó, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, nada. Aquella niña tierna y soñadora que era Bella Swan, murió.

¿Morir?, era lo que desde un principio había querido, dejar de sufrir. Lo intenté y fallé cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis, pero de nuevo, después de cuatro años la vida me ofrecía acabar con la mía, por eso estaba aquí, era el motivo por el cual había aceptado venir a Nueva York a esta fiesta donde estaría lejos de casa y sin que nadie me conociera, adquirir aquello que acabaría con mi existencia sería fácil, fue fácil.

Estaba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, en el pent-house, mirando por el balcón las miles de luces que alumbraban la noche, el ruido de la música que ni siquiera entendía sonaba detrás de mí al igual que las risas de gente que en su mayoría nunca antes había visto.

Me mantenía apoyada en el barandal con un vaso de vodka en mi mano y el contenido de mi muerte en la otra, mi mirada pasaba de mi bebida a las varias pastillas, no era la primera vez que me drogaba, varias veces lo había llegado hacer pero no había vuelto de esto un hábito, ahora el momento estaba a punto de llegar y acabaría con todo el dolor, tal vez con mi muerte lograría acceder a la felicidad que quería.

Puse varias pastillas en mi boca y como si fuera en cámara lenta fui subiendo mi vaso hasta tocar con mis labios sintiendo como el líquido empezaba a correr por mi boca…

-Y pensé que Rosalie exageraba cuando nos decía que eras la más rebelde de las tres- escupí todo lo que tenía en mi boca al vaso cuando escuche aquella voz extrañamente familiar y empecé a toser- Deja la bebida para los grandes.

Me volteé para toparme con la persona que menos pensé encontrarme, estaba parado debajo de una luz derrochando como siempre elegancia, sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y su camisa se entallaban a su perfecto cuerpo y él sabiendo que lo observaba me dedicaba la sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que odiaba pero que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté enojada recordando lo que había interrumpido.

Se acercó hacia mi recargándose en el barandal donde yo hace unos momentos estaba, miré sus verdes ojos mientras seguía con su sonrisa burlona- Divirtiéndome y ¿tú?- escondí rápidamente mi vaso cuando sus ojos lo miraron, mi acción le causo gracia.

-¿No deberías estar en Seatlle?

-No, mis vacaciones empezaron hace unos días y unos amigos me invitaron a venir, mi papá me dio estas mini vacaciones como premio- me dijo y tomo un sorbo del vaso de su bebida exótica- aunque de ti no se puede decir lo mismo, ¿no?- otra vez volvió a beber mientras yo lo fusilaba con la mirada- oí decir a Esme que estabas en Phoenix todavía terminando la escuela, está muy segura de que es así.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa dónde estoy?

Me empecé a molestar más cuando escuche su risa- ¿Tú papá también piensa que sigues en la Universidad?-volvió a reír.

-Es una lástima que dejen entrar a cualquiera a este tipo de fiesta- estaba dispuesta a irme pero él me tomo por el hombro.

-Ese comentario debió de dolerme, ¿sabes?- me dijo muy cerca de mí oído, volteé para encararlo y nuestros rostros se encontraban a poco centímetros, sentí el aroma de su aliento y a pesar de estar tomando alcohol, era un olor embriagante.

-Esa era la única intención- le dije fríamente volteando a ver sus atrayentes ojos, de nuevo me volvió a dedicar su clásica sonrisa.

-Después de no vernos por más de una año pensé que me tratarías mejor- me dijo simulando estar dolido- por lo visto no has cambiado en nada Isabella.

-Que perceptivo eres Edward- me separé de él y volví a recargarme en el barandal viendo los edificios que se alzaban frente de mí, pronto él hizo lo mismo aún lado mío.

-Es imponente esta ciudad, el tamaño de los edificios, las luces…- me susurro después de un rato en silencio.

-Wuaow!!- exclamé girándome a verlo- Edward Cullen diciendo eso de Nueva York, siempre pensé que eras más campirano, que lo tuyo era lo verde.

-Me encanta la naturaleza, mas no niego la belleza de este tipo de ciudades…- fue mi turno de reír.

-Sí, sobre de todo de Nueva York.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó de repente con un tono más serio, gire de nuevo mi vista.

-Lo mismo que tú, divertirme después de un exhaustivo curso.

-Claro, vi que te divertías de lo grande aquí afuera- noté como su vista miraba el vaso que aún conservaba en mis manos.

Cínicamente se lo alcé para que lo viera sin importarme que se diera cuenta de su contenido- En este tipo de fiestas no hay diversión sin alcohol- dicho eso dejé que el vaso callera hacia la calle, apenas y escuchamos el ruido que provocó al romperse.

Edward miró por donde lo había tirado- Espero que no haya caído en alguien.

No dije nada solo me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la entrada del lujoso departamento donde estábamos. La música se escuchaba de lo más fuerte adentro y varias parejas bailaban o hacían demostraciones afectuosas sin importarles el lugar o que alguien los estuviera mirando, aunque eso lo dudaba, parecía que cada quien estaba en su mundo.

Me dirigí hacia el bar y pedí nuevamente la bebida que unos instantes antes había estado tomando, le di un largo sorbo cuando escuche nuevamente su voz- dame una igual- le pidió a quién estaba preparando las bebidas.

-¿Vas a seguirme toda la noche?.

-Vamos, tenía mucho tiempo de que no nos veíamos, y no es que nos hayamos visto mucho antes, ¿no?- me dijo pensando- ¿Cuántas veces han sido?, ¿tres? O tal vez ¿Cuatro?.

-Cuatro.

-Ya recuerdo, antes de que se casaran, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

-Y desde que te vi supe que eras un pedante ególatra, no has cambiado- ambos nos miramos, tal vez lo que esperaba era que se enojara y me dejara sola, aunque dentro de mí sabía que no quería estarlo.

-Tan siquiera no sigo siendo una princesita de hielo acostumbrada a que se le dé todo- los dos reímos- Bueno, regresando a lo que te estaba diciendo, la segunda fue la boda de nuestros padres, estabas tan animada por eso, como olvidarlo- dijo sarcásticamente haciendo una pausa en la que estaba segura que recordaba aquel día.

Fui más por compromiso por mi madre que por otra cosa, y tengo que admitir que después de todo lo que había vivido no fue nada fácil aceptar de buenas a primeras la nueva relación de mi madre con el doctor Carlisle Cullen y más cuando solo había pasado un año de su divorcio con mi padre.

-Y la tercera fue la navidad de ese año y al año siguiente, en las vacaciones de verano fue la última vez que nos vimos- terminé por decirle- Pensé que eras feliz sin verme.

-Acaso te lo estoy negando- tomé más de mi bebida- Fue una gran coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, te vi pasar hacia el balcón y como mis amigos se están divirtiendo en sus cosas creí que tal vez tu y yo podríamos entablar una charla más civilizada que las que hemos tenido- reí al recordar las anteriores "charlas".

-Tienes razón, creo que el alcohol nos ayuda a ser más civilizados entre nosotros- choque mi vaso contra el suyo y ambos bebimos- no ha habido ningún insulto, es bastante raro estar hablando contigo así.

-Alice y Rosalie se sorprenderían al vernos.

-Y Emmett y Jasper ¿no?

-Tal vez debería sacarnos una foto para que hasta nuestros padres nos creyeran, te das cuenta de que aparte de ser la conversación más civilizada entre nosotros es también la más larga.

-Hemos roto record- le dije con una falsa emoción- aunque si quieres irte a divertirte por mi no hay problema- termine diciéndole al notar como una chava se lo comía con los ojos, él giro hacia la dirección en donde yo estaba viendo y la chica le guiño.

-¿Celosa?- me pregunto después de verla.

Reí un poco- ¿De qué? ¿De esa fácil que le guiñe el ojo a mi hermanastro?, adelante, puedes ir a revolcarte con ella si quieres.

Me miro con diversión, no podía ocultar que en verdad Edward era atractivo, a pesar de su actitud siempre lo había pensado, era lógico que muchas de las chicas lo vieran y lo desnudaran con la mirada, parecía un Adonis con un cuerpo escultural y esa cara angelical, y su cabello despeinado daba el toque rebelde que necesitaba. Por supuesto, con ese tipo de genes en él, su padre, Carlisle, a pesar de sus ya entrados años seguía pareciendo un actor de cine y sus otros dos hijos no se quedaban atrás, aunque Edward en mi opinión era el más atractivo.

Volví a reír ante mis pensamientos- ¿En verdad piensas que soy así de fácil? ¿Qué me iría con cualquiera?- cuando escuche su pregunta me volví a concentrar en sus ojos.

-En cada una de mis visitas te veía con más de tres personas distintas, ¿qué querías que pensara?

-Que soy amante de la belleza femenina y que por eso estoy a tú lado- me dejó sin palabras, sentí como su rostro se iba acercando al mío, sus intenciones eran demasiado claras, quise sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero en el último momento me giré.

-Después de tratarnos durante años como perros y gatos me dices que te parezco bella, si quieres admirar belleza te basta y sobra con Alice y Rosalie…

Traté de seguir hablando pero la forma en la que me veía hizo que parara por completo y solo me fijara en sus ojos, podía escuchar la música o el murmullo que se escuchaba de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo, nada de eso rompió la conexión entre los dos. Era como si sus ojos me estuvieran hipnotizando y atrayendo cada vez más hacia él, y sin darme cuenta ambos nos acercamos.

No pude describirme a mi misma lo que estaba pasando, había una muy escasa separación entre nosotros y a pesar de que él había tomado varios tragos su aliento, el olor de su colonia y sobre todo, la forma en que me veía hicieron que mi respiración fuera entrecortada y solo bastaron unos segundos para que nuestros labios se unieran y me encontrara sujetando con ambas manos su cabello mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi cintura. El tiempo se detuvo, cada uno se movía acompasadamente y tan pronto como su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca lo hice, sobra decir todas las sensaciones que pasaron por mí en el momento en que ambos disfrutábamos de aquel contacto.

-¿Crees que sea legal besar así a tú hermanastra? – le pregunte al separarnos en busca de aire pero aún pegada a él y sin abrir mis ojos.

-Podrían darme cadena perpetua y aún así no me arrepentiría.

-Eres bipolar, ¿lo sabías?, durante estos años los dos no aguantábamos estar en la misma habitación sin gritarnos o insultarnos y ahora de buenas a primeras me besas de esa forma.

-Un beso el cual correspondiste de la misma forma.

-Bien, sin duda el alcohol y nosotros dos somos mala combinación.

-No le eches la culpa a nuestra bebida por nuestros actos- me dijo nuevamente acercando su rostro al mío- Admite que desde hace tiempo lo deseabas tanto como…

Y en ese momento al escuchar sus palabras abrí mis ojos y fue como si de nuevo mi mundo se abriera ante mí -Te tardaste tanto en sacar al Edward Cullen que yo conocía- me aparté de él y camine en dirección hacia la salida, estaba en el vestíbulo de aquel piso cuando sentí que su mano me tomaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó extrañado.

-A casa- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo.

-Nos acabamos de besar y te vas así como si nada.

-Edward, fue solo el momento- le dije fríamente aunque en sus ojos pude ver lo que parecía tristeza- además, entre nosotros solo puede haber un cariño "fraternal".

-Te das cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo- su voz sonó dura- ¿por qué no solo admitir la atracción que hubo desde un momento entre los dos?

-¿Atracción?, siempre no las pasábamos peleando y discutiendo.

-Ambos tenemos un genio difícil- dijo tomándome de las manos- tal vez tengas razón respecto al alcohol, nos da el valor de hacer y decir las cosas que sentimos.

Reí con lo que dijo- Créeme, a mí no me ha dado el suficiente valor- no supe si realmente me había entendido o no, sus ojos mostraban cierto dolor pero también preocupación, ¿se había dado cuenta que me refería a lo que iba a hacer antes de que él me hablara? Tal vez por eso no me había dejado sola, porque se dio cuenta de mi intención y temía que lo fuera hacer. Esa era la única explicación de todo.

-Me tengo que ir- me encamine hacia donde estaban los elevadores y los llamé mientras que aquel chico se recargaba en el muro.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sin verme- ¿Piensas pasar la noche en un hotel?

-No dijiste que mis padres pensaban que estaba todavía en la Universidad…

-¡¿Te vas a ir a Phoenix a esta hora?!- me dijo sorprendido- Por dios, es de madrugada y de seguro viniste con alguien…

-¿Acaso no eras tú el que decía que era una rebelde e irresponsable?- mi cinismo parecía empeorar su humor- Aparte, estoy segura que a mis amigos no les importara que me vaya.

Dije por último cuando el timbre de la llegada del elevador se escucho, la puerta se abrió y yo me metí, lo que nunca espere fue que Edward se metiera conmigo y antes de que pudiera decir algo cerró las puertas.- ¿Cómo piensas irte?

-De la misma forma en que llegue, en avión…

Escuche su risa pero no giré a verlo- Se me olvidaba que tú eres así, consigues rápido todo lo que quieres ¿no?

-Si te refieres nuevamente a que soy una niña de papi, pues lo soy- dije sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en un hotel?- me pregunto preocupado- ya es muy noche y…

-Ya tengo mi boleto listo- le mentí- se supone que estoy aún en la universidad, mi padre mandara a alguien por mi mañana.

-Siempre planeas todo, ¿verdad?- no espero a que contestara- aunque creo que esta noche mi presencia pudo arruinar un poco de tu diversión…

-Al contrario-dije sin pensarlo y sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi pero justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Salí sin atreverme a mirarlo pero en medio del pasillo que conducía a la salida del edificio tomo mi brazo y se puso delante de mí, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar- ¿a qué te refieres?

Reí mientras él me vía como si estuviera loca- a que tienes razón, a pesar de tantas peleas y gritos siempre hubo una atracción entre nosotros dos… lástima que nuestro temperamento choque tanto…

Ahora fue él quien río un poco – cuídate - fue lo último que me dijo antes de que yo saliera a la calle en busca de un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto.

Me quedé pensando en lo ocurrido todo el trayecto, me había sentido tan cerca pero nuevamente alguien había evitado que lo hiciera, aunque esta vez había sido completamente diferente a la anterior. Estaba segura que Edward se había dado cuenta de algo, había visto que estaba a punto de drogarme pero aún no estaba completamente segura de que se hubiera dado cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones; pero aquel beso que nos habíamos dado era el que realmente no me dejaba en paz, nunca antes me había sentido así por un contacto en mis labios, había hecho que me olvide de mi tristeza y mi dolor, ¿por qué? , era inútil negar que no me atraía pero solamente había sido eso, lo que no entendía era si aquel beso me lo dio para que me olvidara un poco de mis intenciones o porque realmente me quería besar, llegué a la conclusión que había sido la primera y con eso en mi mente baje del avión para afrontar nuevamente mi cruel vida.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Bienvenidas al inicio de esta historia, espero que la idea que se me ocurrió sea de su agrado y apoyen esta historia como han apoyada a mis otras locas ideas. Y le agradezco a mi beta por su apoyo.**_

_**Les dejo el adelanto del segundo capítulo:**_

-Ambos sabemos a la perfección que no estuviste encerrada en esas cuatro paredes a las que te estás refiriendo, no me sorprendería descubrir que ni siquiera asististe a clases la última semana.

-Hablaste con Heidi, ¿cierto?- le pregunté algo que era tan obvio- te contó…

_**-------**_

-A que viene esa pregunta- no volteé a verla, mi vista estaba en mis otros amigos que reían y bromeaban de algún tema, se veían felices y sabía que en cierta forma lo eran y por eso los envidiaba.

-Deseas tanto olvidarte de ella que olvidas hasta su cumpleaños

_**Espero que ver comentarios sobre que les pareció el primer capítulo… Cuídense….**_

_**Zuri-Cullen **_


	2. Reencuentros y charlas

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**2. Reencuentros y charlas**_

BELLA POV

-Si, lo sé, solo dame unos cuanto minutos quieres… no, no voy a llegar tarde- dije por último colgando mi celular.

A veces me desesperaba un poco Jacob, mi mejor amigo, si le había dicho que pasaría por él a su casa puntual era porque lo iba hacer, no era como él. Tenía tan solo tres día de haber regresado a la casa de mi padre y de haber empezado mis vacaciones, los primeros días él había estado conmigo a la hora del desayuno y la cena tratando de que conviviéramos un poco más pero por suerte hoy había ido a su trabajo a atender a sus nuevos socios, realmente no me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con mis padres, antes sí, pero desde hace años eso había cambiado; con mi madre era fácil, ella vivía en otro estado y usualmente ella era la que me llamaba, primero lo había hecho cada día, después cada tres y por último y gracias a mi insistencia solo lo hacía cada semana, una llamada que solo duraba como cinco minutos, no me interesaba contarle nada de mi vida y tampoco saber de la de ella, mis hermanas a veces me hablaban, más Alice que Rose, aunque con ambas pasaba lo mismo que con mi madre. Mi padre era otra cosa, mi universidad quedaba en sí muy cerca de la casa por lo que me la pasaba de aquí allá, lo veía muy a menudo, cada vez que su trabajo no lo requería pero aun así solo cruzábamos unas cuantas palabras, éramos tan reservados, no había sido la única que cambio tras aquel divorcio, él se mantenía ocupado en su trabajo pero siempre preocupándose y dándome todo lo que yo quería, con mis hermanas hacia lo mismo aunque no era igual, ellas mantenían cierta distancia con él, en especial Rosalie.

Baje las escaleras saludando a las sirvientas con las que me cruzaba, había quedado de pasar por Jake a su casa para ir juntos al tan acostumbrado día de playa que hacía cada verano su "manada", así era como yo le decía a todos sus amigos, lo cuales también eran los míos, me moría por verlos ya que por culpa de la escuela tenía buen rato en que no nos juntábamos todos.

Subí a mi amado auto, un Pontiac solstice descapotable azul marino completamente deportivo y pise el acelerador a fondo. La zona en la que vivía era una de las mas privadas de todo Phoenix y cada casa, o más bien mansión, se encontraba bastante alejada una de la otra; Jacob vivía en las afueras de aquello, su padre, Billy Black, era el mejor amigo de mi padre aparte de ser su socio, así que conocía a su hijo prácticamente desde nuestro nacimiento.

-Te dije que iba a llegar temprano- le dije a Jacob cuando me estacione afuera del portón de su casa, él me esperaba sentado en las escaleras y al verme solo sonrió.

Era mucho mas alto que yo, de una tez morena y cabello completamente oscuro, aún así su cara conservaba el toque infantil que tanto a mí me gustaba. Mas tarde en bajar del carro que en lo que él me abrazo y me estrecho contra su fuerte pecho, y sin dudar le correspondí.

-Me alegra tanto verte.

-Jake, no exageres, tan solo fueron dos meses en los que no nos vimos.

-Sí, pero considerando tu suerte te pudo haber pasado algo- me dijo cuando nos separamos manteniendo su bella sonrisa- sin mí eres caso perdido.

Reí al escucharlo- Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para la próxima… no dejes que Billy te obligue a irte por tanto tiempo…

-Créeme, no lo hare, ni siquiera sé para qué diablos quería que lo acompañara a Italia, me aburrí como no tienes idea.

-Sí claro, preferías estar encerrado en cuatro paredes escuchando a tipos hablar y hablar que estar viajando en todo Italia conociendo Venecia o el coliseo Romano.

-Ambos sabemos a la perfección que no estuviste encerrada en esas cuatro paredes a las que te estás refiriendo, no me sorprendería descubrir que ni siquiera asististe a clases la última semana.

-Hablaste con Heidi, ¿cierto?- le pregunté algo que era tan obvio- te contó…

-Te conozco a la perfección Isabella Swan.

La charla de lo que había hecho durante las últimas semanas empezó cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino. Me sentía tan bien hablando con el chico que se encontraba aún lado mío, cada risa, mueca y demás eran tan fáciles junto a Jacob que me hacían olvidar lo que vivía y me encerraba en un mundo en el que solo existíamos nosotros dos, siempre había sido así.

El viaje a donde se llevaría a cabo el tan mencionado "día de playa" fue más corto de lo que planeábamos, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar cuando vi una casa alzándose hacia nosotros y de fondo, tan azul como siempre estaba el mar.

-Espero que esta vez las ventanas de Embry logren sobrevivir- me comentó Jake cuando aparcamos junto a la camioneta y autos de nuestros amigos. Embry era uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob y dueño de aquel lugar, era como una costumbre aquel día en su casa de playa, desde hace años todos nosotros empezábamos con el festejo de las vacaciones de verano de esta forma y las ventanas nunca lograban sobrevivir ante nuestra diversión.

-Si esta vez todos ustedes no comienzan con sus jueguitos tan pesados lo harán…

-Te recuerdo que te diviertes con nuestros jueguitos- reí ante su comentario- hasta te gusta participar en ellos.

-Wuaoww!!!, la señorita Swan vuelve a bajar desde sus aposentos

La voz de Quil era inconfundible, al voltearme no solo él estaba ahí, Embry y Paul estaba con él con una sonrisa en su rostro al vernos a Jacob y a mí- Que te trae a mi humilde morada- me dijo Embry saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me siento como si no estuviera invitada, pensé que me recibirían mejor

Todos ellos rieron- comprende, después de varios meses en lo que no sabemos de ti porque nos cambiaste por tus nuevos "amigos", no pensamos que vinieras…

-Aunque claro, como Jacob regresó pues…

-Paul, te han dicho que te vez mejor callado- la voz de Jake salió con un tono molesto cosa que asusto al otro chico pero de inmediato empezamos a reír.

-Chicos lo siento, en verdad he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, ya no he tenido mucho tiempo para regresar a casa- le dije cuando la risa de todos paro.

-Esa ni quien te la crea Bella.

No comente nada, solo sentí la mirada de Jacob puesta en mí, sabía que las preguntas por parte de él pronto vendrían. Los cuatro chicos y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos los demás y desde lejos pude notar como Sam avisaba a dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la arena, estas de inmediato giraron su cuerpo para observarnos llegar.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras veía como una chica de cabello oscuro y tez morena me miraba de la misma forma cariñosa como yo la veía, Emily era mi mejor amiga, desde que era pequeña y mis hermanas aún estaban conmigo, ella nos cuidaba y jugaba con nosotras a pesar de ser cinco años mayor, para las tres siempre fue alguien importante pero desde aquellos acontecimientos que marcaron mi vida mi unión con ella fue mas que una simple amistad.

Corrí a abrazarla sin importarme que los demás chicos me vieran, de cualquier forma ellos sabían perfectamente el cariño que ambas nos teníamos. Sin embargo no conté con que ella no estuviera bien apoyada y con mi abrazo tan explosivo las dos caímos en la arena.

-Qué abrazo tan efusivo- escuche detrás de nosotros a una voz femenina decir entre risas. Me gire para ver el bello rostro de Leah y reírme con ella.

-Me alegra saber que te agrada verme de nuevo- gire nuevamente en dirección a Emily quien ya se encontraba sentada y me veía con diversión- después de tanto tiempo pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros- su vista paso a Sam que se sentaba junto a ella y le quitaba algunos granos de arena del cabello.

-¿Tú también?- le pregunte para nuevamente oír risas atrás de mí, esta vez de los chicos que ya se nos habían unido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ni siquiera una llamada- me dijo en un tono serio- y los mensajes no cuentan, lo sabes bien.

Reí, me conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que le apalearía con eso- He estado ocupada, pero no te puedes quejar mis mensajes era largos, ¿no?

-Tienes la facilidad de meterte en tantos problemas tan seguido, que es mejor asegurarse donde estas.

-Gracias por el apoyo Leah- le reclame a la otra chica sentada a mi lado.

-Sabes perfectamente que ella tiene razón

-Sam, tampoco me ayudes.

-Esta bien, supongo que luego nos explicaras que has hecho que te mantuvo tan ocupada- Emily me dirigió una mirada haciéndome entender que aquello era enserio- ahora es mejor que te vayas a cambiar antes de que te acalores mas con esa ropa.

Baje mi mirada para observar que llevaba una playera y unos pantalones de mezclilla mientas que la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban vestían con trajes de baño. Hice lo que ella me pidió pero desde que entre a la casa a cambiarme nunca me di cuenta de que Jacob me había acompañado hasta que al salir del baño me encontré con él apoyado en la pared, solo llevaba su bañador por lo que su perfecto cuerpo resaltaba a la vista.

-Que guapa- me sonroje ante su comentario- después de tantos años de conocernos me sigue encantando como te sonrojas.

Golpeé su duro pecho aún mas roja que antes, cuando los dos éramos niños a él le encantaba hacerme sonrojar y esa costumbre no se le había quitado; era raro, actualmente eran muy pocas las personas que lograban tener ese efecto en mí que en estos últimos años había logrado quitarme.

-Cállate y mejor vamos con los chicos- me dispuse a caminar pero antes de cruzar la puerta el me detuvo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime-le dije, aunque sabía bien lo que me quería decir.

-Es que… bueno…

-Jake, solo dilo

-Me voy a tomar muy enserio eso que dicen que estas saliendo mucho con tus nuevos amiguitos.

-¿Celoso?

Pregunté tratando de que lo tomara divertido pero su cara se puso seria al instante- No, simplemente sabes que no me caen bien… y a Emily tampoco.

-Heidi te agrada, tú lo has dicho

-Sí, es la menos payasa de ellos, los demás son unos estirados, creídos, niños de papí…

-Al igual que yo- le corté.

-Tú no lo eres, que quieras actuar así es diferente- me dijo molesto para después bufar-Mira, no me caen bien esos tipos, en especial el güerito y el mastodonte ese, se ve a leguas que están metidos en…

-Hey, no saques conclusiones, ¿quieres?... se cuidarme- puso los ojos en blanco para después mirarme seriamente.

-Se perfectamente que te sabes cuidar, pero no es eso a lo que Emily y yo tenemos miedo- retire mi vista de él pero su mano giro mi rostro para que lo viera nuevamente- ambos tenemos miedo de que recaigas nuevamente.

-No lo voy hacer- dije tratando que mi voz sonora segura- llevo bastante tiempo sin hacerlo, ¿ok?... eso ya no va a suceder.

-Ojala que tus palabras sean verdaderas- sus ojos me observaron con una tristeza infinita y yo sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace, sus brazos me rodearon mi cintura mientras que mi cabeza se recargaba en su hombro y dejaba mi vista fuera de su alcance con mi mirada llena de culpa.

Ambos salimos y nos dirigimos hacia donde los demás se encontraban sentados, mis amigas en donde las había dejado al igual que Sam, Paul y Quil jugaban con un balón cerca del mar y Embry estaba sentado en la hielera donde había otro chico a su lado que no alcance a distinguir.

-¿Listos para la diversión?- le pregunte a todos cuando llegué y me senté en un hueco que había entre Leah y Emily.

-Los estábamos esperando- me dije Embry aventándome una lata de cerveza y al voltearme hacia él me di cuenta quien era aquel chico que no dejaba de observarme.

-Cierra la boca Jared- le dijo cabreado Jacob empujándolo de su lugar para sacar algo más de beber.

-Jacob- lo llamó Sam advirtiéndole mientras que Jared solo observaba la arena.

-Solo le dije que cerrara la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- Jared ni siquiera me volteo a ver cuando le pregunte, solo asintió y después se fue hacia donde estaban jugando los otros chicos.

-Marica- susurro Jake.

-¿Quieres dejarte de comportarte así con él? Ya paso tiempo- le reclame un poco irritada por su actitud ante él- me haces sentir culpable.

-Lo eres.

-Chicos basta- no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba parada hasta que Emily se encontró a mi lado sujetándome la mano.

-Bella tiene razón- me apoyo Sam- Jared está verdaderamente arrepentido de todo…

-Si ustedes lo quieren perdonar adelante, yo no lo hare- dicho eso se sentó a lado de Leah y empezó a tomar de su cerveza.

Bufé con la clara intención de decirle algo pero Emily no espero a que lo hiciera y me jalo en dirección al mar- Bella, basta.

-No me gusta que lo trate así, él tiene razón yo fui la culpable y la que cometió el error.

-Ya conoces a Jacob, pasara un largo tiempo para que lo perdone.

-Conmigo lo ha hecho demasiadas veces

-Contigo es diferente, lo sabes.

No le dije otra cosa, solo me quede ahí parada viendo el horizonte y sumergida en mis propios pensamientos mientras el agua salada tocaba mis pies.- ya deja de mortificarte, mejor cuéntame todo lo que te mantuvo tan ocupada.

-Lo de mis trabajos escolares es verdad.

-No lo dudo- me dijo ella conduciéndome más adentro del mar- pero tú solo haciendo tarea y comportándote como niña buena es algo difícil de creer.

-Pensé que tan siquiera tú me considerabas así- sonreí, viendo directamente aquellos oscuros ojos.

-Sé que lo eres- hizo una pausa y resopló- Cuéntame

-Ok, te cuento- comencé alejándome unos cuantos pasos de ella- estuve en la universidad haciendo un proyecto para una clase, por lo cual no me dio tiempo de salir…

-Mentira!- exclamo arrojándome agua al rostro- Heidi y tú sin salir un viernes por la noche, imposible.

-Salí con ella, lo admito…

-¿Ustedes dos solas?- asentí- vuelves a mentir!- me dijo nuevamente arrojándome agua- mejor dime de una vez con quienes estuvieron.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que estuvimos con alguien?- le pregunté pero de inmediato comprendí- Me viste en el Kroster.

-Te vi saliendo de el, con "ellos"- recalcó la última palabra.

Aquel lugar era uno de los antros a los que regularmente iba con mis amigos de la universidad- ¿Qué hacías por ahí?

-Sam me llevo a cenar-confeso- fue mera coincidencia que te viera salir con ellos cuando nosotros ya nos regresábamos- hizo una pausa para ver si yo le decía algo pero no lo hice- así que no saliste, ¿no?

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, salí con ellos pero solamente fue eso y ya

-¿Por qué quieres seguir con la mentira?- me preguntó acercándose a mí y observándome como solo ella sabía hacerlo- Tampoco estuviste en la Universidad

-¿Me fuiste a buscar?

-No- me contesto rotundamente- te conozco muy bien, se cuando me mientes o cuando dices la verdad, cuando estas alegre o triste, y cuando tratas de olvidarte de todo…

-No voy a recaer- le dije en un susurro apenas convincente.

Sus brazos inmediatamente rodearon mi cuerpo y pronto ambas estuvimos abrazadas, mi cabeza se recargó en su hombro mientras que ella acariciaba mi espalda- Siempre voy a estar para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé- volví a susurrar- ni Jake ni tú tienen porque preocuparse.

-¿Y tu padres?- me preguntó alejándose de mí, le negué con la cabeza y comencé a alejarme; odiaba tanto hablar de mi familia con ella, era un tema que sabía perfectamente que mantenía a margen pero según mi amiga siempre iba a rondar en mi vida- Esme está preocupada.

-Te habló- le afirme- Ella tiene a mis hermanas y a su nueva familia, ¿no?... Mí papá está bien con su trabajo… que ambos se ocupen de eso…

-Me comentó que no le has dado respuesta sobre de irte estas vacaciones con ella.

-¿Y para qué quiere que se la dé?, sabe perfectamente mi respuesta- estaba enojándome, no quería que Emily pagara los platos rotos, así que comencé a caminar hacia la orilla pero antes de salir me detuvo.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-A que viene esa pregunta- no volteé a verla, mi vista estaba en mis otros amigos que reían y bromeaban de algún tema, se veían felices y sabía que en cierta forma lo eran y por eso los envidiaba.

-Deseas tanto olvidarte de ella que olvidas hasta su cumpleaños

-No lo recordaba, para serte sincera no sé ni en qué día vivo.

-Llámala y felicítala

Una risa cínica salió de mi boca mientras me volteaba a verla- ¿Para qué?, tiene a mis hermanas y a Carlisle, lo más seguro es que la estén festejando en un restaurante caro donde todos ellos estén riendo y siendo felices… no quiero arruinarle esa felicidad.

Emily movió la cabeza enojada ante mi actitud- Estoy segura que lo único que tu madre desea es una llamada de tu parte.

-Emily, basta- dije por último y me encaminé hacia donde los demás estaban.

Olvidé el tema que había hablado con mi amiga, algo que se me daba muy bien con temas que me molestaban, y me dedique a divertirme con todos, aunque continuamente sentía la mirada de Emily que me seguía pidiéndome que lo hiciera.

Me divertí, reí, comí y bebí lo que habían llevado aquel día, jugué con Jacob y con los demás desde voleibol hasta futbol; la música no falto al igual que el baile y se puede decir que ya estábamos medio entonados cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin, para nada estábamos borracho, solo alegres y disfrutando de aquel día; ni Jake, ni Emily, ni Sam hubieran dejado que yo tomara más de la cuenta, siempre era así cuando estaba con ellos, me cuidaban y por eso me sentía tan agradecida, hacían que recordara que no estaba sola en el mundo y que tan siquiera a ellos les importaba.

Era de noche ya, todos nos habíamos cambiado de ropa para acercarnos a nuestra clásica fogata que hacíamos cada vez que nos juntábamos y pasábamos así el día. Jake se sentó atrás de mí mientras que con sus brazos me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza, todos ellos platicaban y reían de algunas bromas que se hacían pero yo simplemente estaba concentrada en el rugir de las ramas quemándose; no pude evitar recordar varios años atrás donde la que estaba atrás de mí era mi madre y a mi alrededor riendo se encontraban mis hermanas y mi padre, conviviendo como una verdadera familia.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó mi amigo cuando me pare, le negué y camine hacia la entrada de la casa donde las luces del pórtico estaban encendidas.

Me senté en uno de los escalones aún reviviendo imágenes de mi pasado y sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta ya tenía el celular en mi mano. Dudaba en marcar o no, viendo directamente la pantalla y solo la presencia de Emily aún lado mío me hizo marcar.

El sonido de la llamada se empezó a escuchar mientras que una parte de mí quería que nadie alzara la bocina del otro lado pero al tercer pitido lo hicieron- _"Bueno"- _una voz angelical y dulce habló, no me hizo falta escuchar más para saber que era Alice- _"Bueno"_- volvió a decir.

-Alice- dije su nombre sin saber que mas decir, no hizo falta.

-_"Bella"_- mi nombre salió alegremente por la bocina- _"¿Cómo has estado?, ¿ya saliste de la Universidad?"_ empezó a preguntarme feliz.

-Yo… no… bueno, bien, estoy bien… solo- comencé a decir nerviosa pero escuche otra voz cerca de Alice- "_Al parecer se acordó, o más bien alguien le recordó"_- calle de inmediato sintiendo come la sangre me hervía por el comentario completamente cierto de Rosalie.

-_"Bella"-_ Alice volvió a decir mi nombre con temor a que colgara pero no la deje hablar más.

-Pásame a mi mamá- mi voz sonó completamente más segura de lo que había sido antes pero claramente molesta, mi hermana no dijo mas y solo el sonido de sus pasos se escucho mientras esperaba que mi madre me contestara.

-_"Mamá, es Bella"-_ escuche decir a Alice y después provinieron sonidos de alguien apurándose a dejar caer cosas metálicas.

-Bella, hija, hola- su voz dulce me saludo mientras yo le correspondía- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- conteste secamente lo que ella advirtió pero de inmediato seguí- solo hablaba para felicitarte, lo hubiera hecho antes pero tuve… tuve algunos contratiempos- mentí.

-No importa, me da mucho gusto escuchar tu voz- hizo una pausa en la que estaba segura que ella quería que le dijera lo mismo pero no sucedió- ¿Qué has hecho?¿Dónde estás?

-Nada en especial, hace tres días regrese a casa y he estado con papá, ahorita estamos en casa, viendo películas- volví a mentirle.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien- tenía claras intenciones de preguntarme otra cosa, pero era claro que hasta aquí iba llegar yo con esa conversación.

-Solo te hablaba para felicitarte- dije rápidamente- espero que estés pasándola bien, salúdame a todos y… y cuídate- dicho eso cerré mi celular.

La mirada de Emily estaba puesta en mí, la tristeza en su mirada me hizo sentir peor por lo que bufé al verla y segundos después me paré en dirección hacia la fogata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Nuevo capí!!! Primero muchas gracias a aquellas personas que apoyaron la historia, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer los capítulos que siguen y ojala me sigan llegando varios review para saber si les está agradando el trama o no…**_

_**Les dejo el próximo avance:**_

Seguía viéndome con Jake cuando de repente una luz me cegó por completo, gire rápidamente hacia la autopista y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí vi a un carro dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-----------

-¡¡¿Qué paso?!!

-_Tranquilízate Esme_

-MALDITA SEA CHARLIE!!!! COMO ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE… SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE ESTA BELLA…- grité histérica mientras unos brazos me sostenían.

_**Ya saben, solo denle go para decirme que creen que va a pasar… Cuídense!**_


	3. De la pesadilla a la realidad

_**Writting on the walls**_

_**3. De la pesadilla a la realidad**_

BELLA POV

-¿Estás segura que puedes manejar?

-Sam, Emily, ya les dije que sí, apenas y tomamos- volví a repetirles, estábamos todos a lado de nuestros carros, y a pesar de que Embry nos había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa la mayoría no acepto, solo Jared y Paul.

-Vamos chicos, Bella está bien para conducir y en cualquier caso yo voy a estar cuidándola.

-¿Enserio?- le pregunté a Jake alzando una ceja- lo más seguro es que acabes dormido como siempre.

-Mejor vengan con nosotros y mañana mandas a alguien a que recoja tu carro- dijo preocupada Emily

-No me gusta que nadie maneje mi carro, lo sabes- me despedí de ella y de Sam con un beso en sus mejillas, le sonreí por último antes de abrir la puerta de mi carro y meterme- Además ustedes van a estar atrás de nosotros, no se preocupen prometo dejarme alcanzar.

Escuche las risas de los demás y antes de lo que yo misma esperaba Jacob subió al coche conmigo, antes de arrancar baje el descapotable para cubrirnos y poco después arranque. Ya era más de la media noche y las únicas luces que se observaban por la autopista por la cual conducía eran las de mi carro.

-¿Por qué tan callada?

-No tengo nada que decir

-Supongo que la plática con Emily no fue lo que esperabas- me gire a verlo mientras tocaba mi mano que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades.

-No, creo que dentro de mi esperaba eso

-Y ¿Qué tal la llamada a tu mama?-me sorprendió que me preguntara eso pero al ver la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro siguió hablando- sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, y, bueno, tu actitud y el alejarte para hacer una llamada… debió de ser por eso, ¿no?

Tarde unos minutos en contestarle y al hacerlo mi vista estaba fija en el camino- ¿Cómo se supone que debía salir? Hable con ella, la felicite y …ya, por eso la había llamado.

-Eso quiere decir que resulto mal, hay Bella…

-Jake, eso no quiere decir nada, la llamada era para felicitarla y lo hice.

-Bella…

-Jacob, ya, no sé porque tú y Emiliy siguen insistiendo en que hable con mi madre.

-Lo hacemos porque sabemos el amor que Esme siente por ti, y aunque lo trates de negar tú también la amas, es injusto que te comportes así…

-Basta!!- grité girándome a ver su rostro- ¿Crees que es injusto?-reí- las cosas son mejor así, desde su divorcio tomó la decisión de alejarse de mí, decidió hacer una familia en Seattle con mis hermanas, ellas son felices así como yo lo soy aquí, sin ellas…¿Por qué has de llamarme injusta cuando ella lo fue primero? … tú sabes perfectamente porque lo digo.

Mis palabras hicieron que él callara y se volteara a ver el camino al igual que yo, y de tan bien que lo conocía estaba segura que su cabeza debería estar hecha un lío sabiendo que decirme, solo me anime a hablarle cuando continuamente su mano pasaba por su cabello- Jake, deja de pensar en eso, nada de esto tiene que afectarte.

-Si algo te afecta a ti, terminara por afectarme a mí- tomé su mano y la apreté, él me correspondió inmediatamente con aquella sonrisa que me fascinaba.

A continuación todo paso de una manera tan lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Seguía viéndome con Jake cuando de repente una luz me cegó por completo, gire rápidamente hacia la autopista y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí vi a un carro dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Mi corazón de inmediato se agitó al verlo como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que pasaría, era ya inevitable a la velocidad a la que ambos íbamos.

Lo único a lo que atine fue a girar completamente mi volante para que no nos sacaran del camino y antes de sentir aquel impacto y que la oscuridad me atrapara volteé de nuevo a ver a Jake.

ESME POV

La noche de mi cumpleaños estaba llegando a su fin, solo faltaba algunos minutos para que el otro día llegara mientras mi vista estaba fija en mi taza de café que no había probado. Estaba sentada en uno de los banquillos de mi cocina, sumida en mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos, en especial en aquellos donde el rostro de mi hija menor aparecía sonriéndome y se veía feliz.

No noté cuando mi esposo había entrado y separaba junto a mí limpiando una lágrima que recorría mi rostro, me sobresalté al sentir su tacto pero al verlo ahí sonriéndome trate de corresponderle sin algún éxito. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro mientras el suyo se acercaba y besaba con ternura mi frente para después abrazarme.

Su rostro, a pesar de tener unas cuantas arrugas por la edad seguía manteniéndose joven y hermoso, y esos zafiros llenos de bondad que me miraban lucían tristes- ¿Quieres otro café? Este ya está frío- me preguntó al notar mi taza, sin decirle nada negué y la llevó al fregadero- Vamos a dormir.

No le discutí, tal vez en esos momentos mi mejor aleado era el cansancio que tenía, tal vez se apiadaría de mí y me dejaría descansar sin ningún sueño de por medio. Subí al primer nivel y como era mi costumbre pase por las habitaciones de mis hijos. Después de haberme divorciado y venir a residir a Seattle conocí a Carlisle en uno de los eventos que me habían invitado como diseñadora de interiores, charlamos y bebimos, y mucho antes de lo que yo había imaginada aquella noche ese hombre, alto, atlético, de cabello rubio, tez pálida, ojos azules y extremadamente guapo se metió en mi corazón, me enamoré como una chiquilla y lo hice como nunca antes lo había hecho. Muy pronto formalizamos y conocía a sus tres maravillosos hijos, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, me recordaban tanto a mis adoradas hijas, tan diferentes entre sí pero al mismo tiempo se complementaban tanto el uno al otro.

Emmet era el mayor, tenía 22 años, era el que menos se parecía a mí amado Carlisle, su cabello de tono marrón y quebrado, alto y fornido como un luchador pero su cara reflejaba al gran niño que seguía llevando por dentro. Jasper, era el más idéntico a su padre, su cabello, ojos y rostro era la viva imagen de él, era él más serio y centrado de los tres, y un gran amante de la historia. Por último, Edward, se puede decir que era el más rebelde de los tres y el que tardó mas en aceptarme, recordaba tanto a su madre fallecida que no quería que alguien ocupara su lugar, pero al conocerme y con el paso del tiempo terminó por quererme de la misma forma en que yo lo quería.

Abrí las recámaras de Jasper y Rosalie que se encontraban en ese piso para verlos dormir, después hice lo mismo con Emmet y Alice que se encontraban en el siguiente donde también estaba mi cuarto pero antes de entrar subí a ver como estaba Edward, toque a su puerta al darme cuenta que una luz se asomaba, estaba sentado en su escritorio con su lap delante de él y al voltear me di cuenta de que estaba más despeinado de lo normal, al verme sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, mi acostumbrada rutina- río pero casi de inmediato paro al ver la tristeza en mi rostro, no era un secreto en nuestra familia porque de mi sentimiento.

-Ojala te la hayas pasado bien hoy.

-La pase bastante bien en la comida, no tenían porque molestarse- le dije recordando a donde me había llevado a comer en la tarde y los presentes que me habían regalado.

-Tú haces más cosas por nosotros- trate de sonreírle mientras él trataba de decirme otra cosa para que me sintiera mejor.

-Descansa, ya es tarde- asintió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto cerrando las puertas tras de mí, Carlisle ya estaba sentado en nuestra cama, recargado en el respaldo de esta y leyendo un libro, sonrió al verme pero no me dijo nada hasta que yo me cambiara y me acostara junto a él. Dejó su libro en su buro y apagó la lámpara de su lado, el cuarto sucumbió a la oscuridad, recargué mi cabeza en su duro pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos de una manera protectora. Y por fin, las lágrimas que había guardado resbalaron por mi mejilla.

-¿Crees que soy mala madre?

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

-No, no lo soy- solloce débilmente- algo debí de haber hecho mal para que Bella no quiera ni verme.

-Ella solo está confundida- me dijo para tratar de calmarme- lo único que ha de querer es divertirse con sus amigos en Phoenix…

-Carlisle, no soy tonta- hice una pausa tratando de ver sus ojos ante la oscuridad que nos envolvía- ha pasado tanto tiempo pero sigue poniendo excusas para no venir, nuestras llamadas apenas duran dos minutos, ya ni siquiera habla con sus hermanas y hoy, trataba de convencerme de que estaba bastante ocupada para no llamarme y cuando lo hizo… pa.. pareció que lo hacia mas… por… por compromiso- volví a parar sintiendo como aún las lágrimas dejaban su camino por mi rostro- su voz, fue… fue fría.

Carlisle besó mi frente sin decir algo, era consciente de que no podría decir mucho pero aquellos besos que me seguía dando mientras aún me abrazaba con fuerza me hicieron sentir mejor, segura. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, minutos, horas, el tiempo no me importó pero el cansancio del día terminó por hacerme dormir.

Soñé con mi pasado, estaba con ella, con Bella cuando tenía seis años, su cabello marrón caía por sus hombros descubiertos a causa del vestido que estaba usando, se veía tan concentrada dibujando sobre su cuaderno mientras que yo seguía con algunos bocetos de mi trabajo en mis manos, no apartaba la vista de ella y cuando por fin terminó sus ojos buscaron los míos, eran hermosos, grandes y de color chocolate, con un brillo que reflejaba su alegría, así era ella. Con sus manitas tomó si libreta y la alzó para que la viera, me sorprendí al ver un hermoso paisaje perfectamente dibujado y coloreado con los colores exactos.

_-Te gusta- escuche su tierna voz preguntarme- ¿crees que algún día pueda dibujar también como tú?_

_-Bella, vas a ser una gran artista, mucho mejor que tú madre._

_Ella me negó con sus mejillas sonrojadas- Tú siempre vas a ser la mejor._

Me encontré abrazándola fuertemente contra mi pecho sin querer dejarla ir, también me abrazó pero la imagen de pronto cambió, se volvió oscura, trató de empujarme hacia atrás para que ya no la abrazara pero aún lo seguía haciendo con todas mis fuerzas.

_-Suéltame!- gritó._

_-No, no lo hare_

_-Suéltame- volvió a insistir-_

_-Por favor, quédate, quédate conmigo- le suplique_

Empezó a reírse como si de una loca se tratara, me asuste, di unos pasos hacia atrás soltándola y aquello fue lo que más me asusto; parada a unos cuantos centímetros estaba mi hija tal y como la conocía, su cabello yacía enmarañado y su rostro, su bello rostro, estaba completamente desfigurado con la sangre cayendo por algunos cortes en el.

Volvió a reír de aquella manera espeluznante y cuando la risa ceso volvió a hablar- _Acaso no ves que ya es demasiado tarde._

Grité con mi corazón palpitando fuertemente, no fui consciente de haberme sentado ni que nuevamente estaba llorando, solo la voz de un asustado Carlisle me hicieron volver a la realidad de donde estaba.

-Esme tranquilízate, tranquila- repitió una y otra vez- Solo fue un sueño, todo está bien- me dijo abrazándome, y como si necesitara de su protección me refugié en sus brazos.

-Fue horrible- susurré.

-Ya paso, todo está bien.

Estuvimos en la misma posición por unos minutos hasta que me tranquilice, sus ojos me veían preocupados cuando me separe de él.- Ya estoy mejor, ¿qué hora es?- le pregunté.

-Pasa de la una- me contesto después de ver el reloj. Le sonreí y besé sus labios para después bajarme de la cama- casi no has dormido- me dijo al notar mis intenciones.

-No creo poder dormir.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, vuelve a dormir.

Salí sigilosamente de mi cuarto siguiendo el final del pasillo que daba a una ventana que dejaba ver nuestro acceso principal, aun lado de ella estaba una mesa con sillas a los lados, todo el lugar era alumbrado por la entrada de la luz de la luna. Me senté ahí, contemplando el silencio que me rodeaba pero recordando las palabras de mi sueño.

Mentiría si no admitiera que me volví a asustar, que me encontraba temblando y que mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar continuamente lleno de pánico. _Es demasiado tarde_. Su voz parecía tan cercana, era como si ella misma me lo estuviera susurrando al oído.

Trate de que la preocupación que sentía no me llevara a creer que significaba algo, la manera de sentirme, el sueño, solo era coincidencias por la llamada que había tenido con Bella, ella estaba en casa con su padre y todo iba bien, esas habían sido sus palabras.

Me calmé en aquel silenció, pero no pude cerrar mis ojos por temor a soñar nuevamente, solo me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, por aquellos que me hacían feliz en aquel momento. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no tomé con importancia si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero a pesar de que me estaba tratando de convencer de que nada pasaba, muy dentro de mí sabía que algo había ocurrido.

Pasaban de las tres y media de la mañana cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a timbrar, corrí hacia el para evitar que el sonido despertara a los demás, fue en el cuarto timbre cuando escuche su voz y supe de inmediato que algo le había pasado.

-Bueno

_-¡¿Esme?!-_ la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó sorprendida al escucharme, no hubo necesidad de que yo preguntara quien era, durante muchos años atrás la había escuchado todos los días.

-Charlie- susurre su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, solo su respiración entrecortada me hacía saber que él estaba ahí- Charlie, ¿todo está bien?

-_Esme yo… yo, no, no sé como decírtelo_- lo oí confundido- _lo que pasa es que… yo_

-Charlie por favor!!! ¿Qué pasa?!!- le grite

_-Bella_- fue lo único que dijo.

El pánico, el miedo se apoderaron de mí, sentía que la sangre abandonaba mi rostro- Bella- susurre su nombre- ¿Dónde está?¿Está bien?... me habló, me dijo que estaba en casa contigo!!!- mis palabras fueron aumentando de tono conforme hablaba.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?- escuché que me preguntaron. Me gire para ver a todos a unos pasos de mí, Rosalie era la que me había preguntado y el rostro tanto de ella como de Alice se veía preocupado.

-_Salió… con sus amigos_- volvió a hablar Charlie- _ve-venía para la casa cu-cuando sucedió_.

-¡¡¿Qué paso?!!

-_Tranquilízate Esme_

-MALDITA SEA CHARLIE!!!! COMO ME PIDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE… SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS DÓNDE ESTA BELLA…- grité histérica mientras unos brazos me sostenían.

-_Tuvo un accidente_- me dijo de pronto, dejándome sin palabras- _chocó en la carretera cuando venía a casa._

Sentí que alguien trataba de quitarme el teléfono de mis manos al ver que me había quedado pasmada, reaccione apretándolo más contra mí sintiendo como lágrimas desesperadas salían de mis ojos- Esta bien, ¿verdad?- dije mas para mí- ella, mi Bella… Por favor Charlie, dime que está bien- le suplique, y antes de mis rodillas tocaron el suelo los brazos que me sostenían lo impidieron.

-_Esme, lo siento, lo siento_- ahora era su voz la que sonaba desesperada- _no… no sé como esta, tiene poco que me avisaron y vine al hospital en cuento lo hicieron, pero aún…aún no se como esta._

Mis ojos seguían inundados por las lágrimas mientras dentro de mí pedía despertar de nuevo de esta nueva pesadilla aunque sabía muy bien que esto era real, que mi hija estaba en un hospital tal vez debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y yo, a cientos de kilómetros de ella.

-Salgo de inmediato para Phoenix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Tercer capítulo!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que las dejara picadas con lo que pasara en el siguiente, así que prepárense para ver sufrir a Esme un buen rato jajaja… Y por aquellas personas que también están leyendo "noche para amar" me disculpo por mi tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemillas para inspirarme pero estén atentas para los primeros días de la siguiente semana que actualizare y dependiendo como vea veré si actualizo esta, mientras les dejo el avance del siguiente capítulo:**_

-¿Cómo está Bella?- le pregunte cuando llegué a él- ¿está bien?, no tiene nada grave ¿verdad?... Charlie necesito pasar a verla.

Él solo se limito a abrazarme y yo me refugié en sus brazos- Dime que está bien, dímelo… - le pedí en susurros pero al no obtener respuesta de su parte me separe y lo observé.

_**Ya saben que solo tienen que darle go para comentar esta dramática historia que está comenzando, gracias por todos los comentarios que han dejado, saben que es mi motor para seguir escribiendo… Cuídense!!**_


	4. Desesperada

_**Writting on the walls**_

_**4. Desesperada**_

ESME POV

Pasaban de las seis de la mañana cuando el taxi que habíamos tomado desde el aeropuerto se estaciono frente al hospital donde me había dicho Charlie que se encontraba Bella, estuve en constante comunicación con él en las horas siguientes a su primera llamada, necesitaba escuchar noticias sobre mi pequeña hija.

Después de que me había comunicado sobre el accidente que había tenido y que yo le dijera que iba a salir inmediatamente hacia Phoenix me derrumbe en los brazos de Carlisle como nunca antes, sin importar que sus hijos o mis propias hijas me vieran en aquel estado, simplemente quería morir al pensar que a Bella le podría pasar algo, me encerré en mi propio mundo, rezando por ella.

Solo me tranquilice cuando por órdenes de Carlisle los chicos me llevaron un calmante y para cuando estos tuvieron efecto en mí pude platicarles lo que Charlie me había dicho aunque ellos por mi platica con él lo sospechaban. Me sorprendí cuando Alice me dijo que los boletos estaban listos para que saliéramos rumbo a Phoenix, se había encargado de conseguir el siguiente vuelo mientras que Rosalie fue ayudada por los demás a hacer las maletas para aquel sorpresivo viaje.

Tanto Carlisle como sus hijos habían decidido acompañarnos, se lo agradecía tanto porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento me podría venir de nuevo a bajo, por más que trataba de ser fuerte en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en aquella pesadilla. Sabía que mis hijas estaban igual que yo, quería consolar a Alice cuando sentada en el avión vi que las lagrimas inundaban su rostro pero gracias a dios Jasper estaba a su lado abrazándola y susurrándole palabras de aliento; Rosalie, a pesar de ser la de carácter mas fuerte de todas nosotras y la que menos mostraba sus sentimientos ahora sus bellos ojos se encontraban cristalizados mientras que su mirada se perdía por la ventanilla, Emmett no había dejado de tomar su mano y apretarla en todo instante como muestra de apoyo.

Cuando el taxi paro, salí corriendo hacia la entrada principal, era bastante temprano por lo que lo que muy poca gente rodeaba el área informativa, atrás de un escritorio se encontraba una enfermera revisando lo que parecía ser una libreta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó al verme con voz amable.

-Mi hija, tuvo un accidente… en automóvil- traté de explicarle.

-El nombre de la paciente…

-Be… Isabella Swan

-Permítame- me dijo tranquilamente mientras revisaba en su ordenador el nombre.

Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar por la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, tan solo necesitaba su piso, el número de su habitación- Señorita, por favor- le suplique desesperada.

-Mire- dijo volteándome a ver- el registro me está marcando a su hija en urgencia, pero por la hora a lo mejor no han modificado el registro y la paciente puede estar ya en su habitación.

-Señorita solo dígame en que piso esta

-Vaya al quinto, y pregunte por el doctor Cambell

No espere a que me dijera otra cosa, me volteé para ver a los demás a unos pasos de mí, les dije que estaba en el quinto piso y todos nos dirigimos a la zona de elevadores, se me hizo eterno estar entre aquellas paredes de aluminio que despedían el clásico olor a hospital. Salí nuevamente corriendo cuando las puertas se abrieron pero de inmediatamente pare al no saber a dónde dirigirme, dos pasillos eran iluminados por las luces del techo y no había a quien pedir información.

-Voy a hablarle a papá- me comunico Alice mientras sacaba su celular.

No le contesté y seguí caminando por uno de esos pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, estaba completamente desesperada y tenía ganas de correr en busca de Bella, los demás solo se limitaron a seguirme pero mis suplicas fueron escuchadas al llegar a una sala de espera.

Había tres sillones grandes alrededor de una mesa rectangular que hacia juego con las blancas paredes y en casi enfrente mí unos rostros muy conocidos se encontraban sentados y recargados en sus piernas conversando.

-Emily- no fue mi voz la que susurro aquel nombre, mis hijas ya estaban a mi lado cuando literalmente corrí hacia la muchacha, al sentir nuestras pisadas acercarse ellos voltearon a vernos, reconocí a las otras persona como Sam y Leah.

-Esme… chicas- susurro un poco sorprendida al vernos a nosotras.

-¿Cómo está?¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Está bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

Las tres la comenzamos a bombardear con preguntas y ella se paro para estar a nuestra altura, su rostro se veía cansado y el color rojo de sus ojos con sus prominentes ojeras me dieron a entender que no había dormido nada ni se había alejado de Bella ni un instante.

-Emily contesta- le reclamó Rosalie, si hubiera sido otra la ocasión la habría regañado por el tono de voz que uso pero ahora comprendía perfectamente su irritación ante el silencio de la muchacha, estábamos desesperadas.

-Ella… -comenzó haciendo una pausa- es… está bien- nos dijo no muy convencida pero al ver mi mirada suplicante continuo- Señora, no… no sé bien como esta Bella, ha estado en urgencias la mayor parte del tiempo pero hace un rato su doctor vino para decirnos que ya estaba en una habitación y se llevó al señor Swan y al señor Black para informarles…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Billy Black?- le pregunto Alice pero solo basto unos instantes para que lo entendiera y nos lo dijera, sus manos cubrieron su boca y miraba a Emily con miedo- Jacob venía con ella- ella asintió- ¿Cómo esta?

-Al parecer bien- contestó- hace como una hora lo pasaron a una habitación.

-¿Tiene mucho que se fueron con el doctor?- le pregunte ansiosa por ir a buscarlos y saber el estado de mi hija.

-Un poco, ya no han de tardar- me dijo con una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunto Rosalie.

Presté atención a Sam que fue el que habló ya que con Charlie apenas había entendido la causa del accidente- Estábamos regresando, habíamos ido a la casa de Embry, Bella y Jacob se fueron juntos en su carro, nosotros íbamos atrás de ellos cuando paso…

-Pero como se les ocurre dejarla manejar borracha!!!- les reclamo en un grito mi rubia hija.

-Como se te ocurre semejante idiotez!!!- le grito Leah que había permanecido callada y veía con furia a Rosalie – Nosotros nunca la dejaríamos manejar en ese estado, la culpa fue de un imbécil que se les atravesó…

-Leah- la llamó Sam

-Rosalie- la llamé viendo las claras intenciones de mi hija de volver a hablar aprovechando el silencio de la otra chica. Ambas se fulminaron con la mirada pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Cómo fue?- le pregunte a Sam.

-Veníamos sobre la carretera, Bella iba conduciendo un poco rápido pero bien, nosotros veníamos varios metros atrás cuando ocurrió, no se alcanzaba a distinguir un auto que venía a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, era oscuro y no tenía la luces prendidas, solo lo vimos cuando la luces del carro de Bella lo alumbraron pero fue demasiado tarde, ese tipo se metió en el carril de ella y apenas y puro girar para que no les dieran de lleno.

Terminó por contarnos y para ese entonces nuevamente había comenzado a llorar, sentí los brazos de Alice que me rodeaban y me dirigía a uno de los sillones a sentarme, Carlisle no tardo mucho en estar junto a mí.

-Tranquila- dijo arrodillado delante de mi- ella va estar bien- asentí mientras sentía como mis lagrimas eran limpiadas por él.

-Su esposo tiene razón- escuche decir a Emily que me miraba con tristeza- ella es fuerte, va a estar bien.

-Necesito hablar con Charlie, saber cómo esta- dije girándome a verla pero ella no contestó y se limito a ver a Sam- ¿Saben algo más Emily, Sam? Por favor díganme- les suplique y todas las miradas pasaron a ellos.

-Emily, necesitamos saber de Bella… por favor- habló también Alice.

-Tranquilícense- nos dijo Sam- Bella está bien, fuera de cualquier peligro.

Nadie dijo más, solo me dedique a apoyar mi cabeza en el pecho de mi esposo que estaba sentado a un lado mío mientras este subía y bajaba su mano por mi espalda; los demás se fueron a sentar en otro de los sillones, esperando por alguien que viniera y nos dijera como se encontraba mi hija, ¿era desesperante?, lo era, a pesar de que aquellos chicos me habían dicho que se encontraba bien tenía que verla con mis propios ojos, tocar su rostro y tenerla dentro de mis brazos, solo así podría saber que estaba bien.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y de inmediato me volteé para ver quién era, me lleve una gran desilusión al solo ver a una enfermera pasar y detrás de ella a unos chicos mas. Nos observaron cuando llegaron, pasando su mirada de mí a mis hijas y a nuestros acompañantes, eran cuatro chicos de altura considerable y complexión media, y a pesar de no verlos desde hace algunos años reconocí a Embry y Quil entre ellos.

-Señora Sw…- me saludo Embry claramente nervioso sin saber cómo llamarme.

-Hola Embry- lo saludé y este después saludo a mi esposo.

-Alice… Rose- se acerco para saludar a mis hijas al igual que Quil. Mientras que los otros chicos que no conocía les entregaban a Sam, Emily y Leah unos vasos de café y una bolsa de donas.

-Señora- se me acercó Emily con un café en manos- tome…

-No Emily, gracias tú…

-Yo ya tome uno hace rato y estoy segura que usted no ha tomado nada- me limité a sonreírle y agradecerle.

Bebí del café pocos sorbos a pesar de sentirme bien cuando el líquido pasaba por mi garganta, la incertidumbre no dejaba que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera mi adorada hija, estaba sintiéndome peor desde que Charlie me había dado la noticia del accidente ya que después de tantas horas yo seguía sin saber nada de ella. Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas después de algunos minutos, voces se comenzaron a oír oyéndose cada vez mas fuerte conforme se acercaban.

-_Entonces ha mandado a hacer los estudios…_

_-Sí, me los entregaran en unas cuantas horas y podré decirle cómo vamos a actuar pero para los otros estudios es necesario su consentimiento…_

_-Lo tiene para todos los estudios que se necesiten…_

_-Ella va a estar bien…_- habló una tercera voz.

En ese instante me pare para ir hacia donde se escuchaban aquellas voces, no fue necesario ir demasiado lejos, entrando a la sala de espera por uno de los pasillos estaba Charlie y Billy junto a un doctor.

-Charlie… -susurre su nombre, sus ojos me buscaron cuando escucharon su nombre, seguía como yo lo recordaba, con unas cuantas canas más en su cabello y bigote pero lo que mas llamó mi atención fueron sus oscuros ojos, se notaban rojos y ojerosos, llenos de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- le pregunte cuando llegué a él- ¿está bien?, no tiene nada grave, ¿verdad?... Charlie necesito pasar a verla.

Él solo se limito a abrazarme y yo me refugié en sus brazos- Dime que está bien, dímelo… - le pedí en susurros pero al no obtener respuesta de su parte me separe y lo observé.

-Bella está bien- me dijo y giró hacia donde se encontraban las otras personas- Esme, él es el Doctor Cambell- gire hacia donde se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad de cabello y ojos oscuros.

-Señora su hija está fuera de peligro y en algunos minutos más podrán pasar a verla- me comunico al entender quien era pero después se giró nuevamente a Charlie- Señor Swan iré hacer los demás estudios y les avisaré cuando puedan entrar, con permiso.

El doctor desapareció por donde habían venido y mi mirada paso de nuevo al padre de mi hija que observaba hacia el frente, en esa dirección estaban Alice y Rosalie, la primera se acerco a él para abrazarlo mientras que Rosalie solo se acerco hacia donde estábamos sin siquiera fijar mucho su vista en él.

-Charlie, creo que mejor los dejo para que hablen- Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, había observado nuestra escena, su amigo solo asintió- Voy a ver a Jake.

-Salúdalo de mi parte- dijo él.

Después de separarse de Alice sus ojos pasaron por la sala viendo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban con nosotros, algunos de los muchachos se había parado para irse con Billy, los demás nos observaban atentamente.

-¿Qué otros estudios le van hacer?- le pregunte ansiosa- ¿Le pasa algo?

-Esme, acompáñame- me pidió mirándome con tristeza. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero antes de que hablara Rosalie lo hizo.

-No- su voz fue elevada- Bella es nuestra hermana y tenemos derecho de saber cómo esta

-Papá, por favor- le pidió Alice- Rosalie tiene razón, nos está matando el no saber nada de ella…- miro hacia donde estaban los demás y continuo- todos nos vamos a enterar de todas formas.

Charlie cerró los ojos por unos instantes pasando su mano por su cabello y al abrirlos su vista se dirigió a Emily y Sam, eran los únicos que se habían quedado junto con Carlisle y sus hijos.

-Solo dime que es lo que tiene Bella- mi voz sonó desesperada.

-Vamos a sentarnos- me dijo y nosotros tomamos lugar en el mismo sillón donde había estado junto con Carlisle, él se paro para dejarnos su lugar y se fue con sus hijos.

-Bien- comenzó de nuevo a hablar Rosalie- ya estamos aquí, ahora dinos como esta.

-Antes que nada- empezó mirándome a mí- deben de saber que Bella está bien, ya paso lo peor…

-¿Lo peor?

-Esme…-dijo mi nombre pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa paro.

-Dime todo desde el principio.

Asintió y después se apoyó en sus piernas mirando hacia el piso- Cuando llegue al hospital después de que los chicos me habían hablado, fui a urgencias porque era ahí donde la tenían… Bella y Jake tuvieron mucha suerte- sus ojos otra vez buscaron los míos- a pesar de que el accidente fue fuerte no tuvieron lesiones visiblemente graves, Bella solo resulto con dos costillas rotas y una contractura en el brazo izquierdo…

-Entonces ¿por qué paso tanto tiempo en urgencias?- le pregunto Alice que estaba sentada a un lado mío.

-Cuando llegué lo primero que me preguntaron fue si tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que Bella- no necesito explicarnos más, tanto mis hijas como yo lo entendimos, sabíamos perfectamente la gravedad del asunto, Bella era AB un tipo de sangre bastante raro y la única que compartía ese mismo tipo era Rosalie.

-El problema fue que el golpe hizo que los vidrios del lado de Bella se quebraran y uno de ellos se enterró en su brazo, en lo que llegó la ambulancia y el tiempo que transcurrió para que llegara aquí Bella perdió mucha sangre.

-¿Qué hicieron?- le pregunte

-Emily acompaño a los chicos en la ambulancia, les dijo su tipo de sangre y ellos se comunicaron inmediatamente al hospital, gracias a dios tenían el mismo tipo de ella en su banco de sangre pero querían saber si yo compartía su mismo tipo por si otra cosa pasaba.

Hizo una pausa en la que ambos nos estuvimos observando por varios minutos, algo andaba mal, lo sabía, sus ojos me lo decían; estaba segura que aquello a lo que estaba temiendo no era por culpa del accidente-Charlie, pasa otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Desvió su mirada hacia Alice y después a Rosalie- Dinos que tiene- le pidió la última con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

-A pesar de que el accidente no tuvo muchas consecuencias Bella se estaba desangrando, a duras penas pudieron contener la hemorragia en la ambulancia, llegó bastante mal pero lograron actuar a tiempo, el doctor hizo algunos estudios para saber qué era lo que pasaba y…y por eso me pidió que habláramos.

-¿Que…qué tiene?

-Esme…Bella, Bella tiene anemia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia y espero no decepcionarlas, la historia conforme vaya avanzando estoy segura que les encantara, así que espero seguir contando con sus reviews para apoyarme…**_

_**También para todas las personas que estén esperando el capitulo para "noche para amar" quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por no subir, he estado súper ocupadísima con la escuela porque estoy en exámenes finales y todo eso, supongo que muchas de ustedes me comprenderán, solo quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia y que tengan paciencia… ahora les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo: **_

Bufó molesta al escucharme- Supongo que a Charlie le remuerde la conciencia, ¿no?, ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de la inmadura de nuestra hermana.

-------------------

-No voy a permitir que le hables así!!- la voz de Leah se escucho de repente acercándose hacia donde estábamos, mirando a mi hermana con desprecio- Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso…

-¿Y tú lo eres, Leah?- Rosalie se paró al sentir como la otra chica se acercaba hacia ella.

_**Qué tal??? Interesante??, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo les encantara, y antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle a una persona que me ha estado ayudando bastante… gracias martha, va para ti el capítulo!! **_


	5. Entre lágrimas y peleas

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**5. Entre lágrimas y peleas**_

EDWARD POV

Las palabras de su padre me sorprendieron cuando nos comunico que Bella tenía anemia, sentí que mi corazón se comenzaba agitar a una velocidad mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho estas horas. Y es que desde que me entere del accidente que había tenido no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo que habíamos vivido tan solo unos días atrás, desde que la había dejado marcharse no deje de preocuparme por ella y de recordar una y otra vez las pastillas en aquel vaso que me mostro aquella noche.

En estos tres días había vivido en la incertidumbre sobre si decírselo a Esme o no, no era ningún idiota para no haber comprendido que la menor de sus hijas estaba a punto de drogarse aquel día y ahora, después de haber visto como su madre se derrumbaba por la noticia del accidente, a mis oídos llegaba esto.

Tanto sus hermanas como su madre palidecieron al escuchar a Charlie Swan, las tres soltaron lágrimas silenciosas al oírlo y yo de forma desesperada le pregunte- ¿Qué tipo de anemia es?

Todos me miraron cuando hable, el miedo que sentía se hizo presente en mi voz cuando le pregunte, temeroso ante su respuesta.

-El doctor me dijo que era Ferropenica- nos dijo él, mi padre y yo nos miramos un poco más relajados al saberlo.

-¿Qué significa?- nos pregunto Alice dirigiéndose hacia nosotros- Bella va estar bien, ¿verdad?.

-Tranquila Alice- le dijo mi padre mientras yo la abrazaba y ella me correspondía- lo mas seguro es que sea por falta de hierro en su sangre- miro a Charlie esperando que le diera la razón.

Él asintió y giro su vista hacia Esme- el estudio que le hicieron mostro que tenía un desorden alimenticio y lo más probable era que por eso la tuviera.

-Solo necesita comer bien para que se recupere, ¿cierto?- nos preguntó Rosalie.

-Se puede decir que sí- habló nuevamente mi padre y su mirara pasó a su esposa que lo observaba aún preocupada- Con algunos medicamentos, una buena dieta y continuos chequeos ella va estar bien- sonrió para animarla.

Esme no le regreso la sonrisa, la preocupación era parte de su rostro y nuevamente se giro para ver a Charlie que había mantenido su vista en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a él, solo me vasto ver su expresión para saber que había otra cosa que estaba ocultando.

-No es solo eso, ¿verdad?- la voz Esme lo hizo girarse a verla, había otra cosa que Bella tenia y que él no había querido decirle todavía- el doctor dijo que le habían mandado a hacer otros estudios- su ex esposo asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Querían checar que no tuviera otro problema- dijo inmediatamente.

-Charlie no me mientas- la mirada de todos nosotros estaba puesta en él, hubo un momento en que su vista se poso en Alice que seguía en mi brazos y después la subió a mí. Lo comprendí cuando nos vimos, si le habían hecho estudios y se dieron cuenta que tenía anemia era claro que también se dieran cuenta de lo demás, cuando lo entendí por instinto abrace más a mi pequeña duendecilla y miré a su madre. Aquella noticia les dolería aún más.

-Puedes decirnos de una vez por todas que tiene!!- le grito Rosalie a su padre, él ni siquiera la miro, su vista estaba en Esme y cuando tomó sus manos supe que se lo diría.

-Lo siento Esme- comenzó a decirle para sorpresa de todos- Perdóname- las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos- No supe ser un buen padre…

-Charlie- susurro con miedo su nombre y tomo su cara entre sus manos

-Bella… ella…- comenzó a decirle, era consciente de que todos en esa sala esperábamos sus palabras, sentí como el cuerpo de Alice temblaba en mi brazos, la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo cuando la sentí esconder su cara en mi pecho.

-Encontraron restos de de cocaína en su sangre- soltó por fin.

Alice lloró mas fuerte cuando escucho esas palabras mientras que Esme exhalaba fuertemente como si le faltara aire, mi padre fue inmediatamente con ella. Rosalie permanecía inmóvil en su lugar y de un momento a otro corrió hacia uno de los pasillos, seguida por Emmett.

Después de unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada Jasper se paró enfrente de mí, nos observábamos entendiéndonos lo que queríamos decirnos solo con vernos, pase a Alice a sus brazos y la muchacha inmediatamente a sentir los brazos que ahora la sujetaban lo abrazo con mas fuerza mientras mi hermano le susurraba cosas a su oído.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, observando solo el piso debajo de mis pies, imágenes de Bella en la fiesta pasaron continuamente en mi mente al igual que sus palabras. Siempre había pensado que ella era una niña consentida, aún más que sus hermanas, que era fría, materialista, que lo único que le importaba era ella misma y nadie más; desde el momento en que la vi pensé que así era ella, era esa la parte que mostraba cuando estaba con sus hermanas y su madre a pesar de que ellas decían que era completamente diferente y estaba actuando de esa manera porque aún no superaba lo del divorcio de sus padres.

Las peleas e insultos entre nosotros siempre se hicieron presentes desde el inicio, yo no soportaba a una niña mimada y ella tampoco soportaba lo pedante y egocéntrico que era yo con ella, tal vez la actitud que había mostrado con mi padre al conocerlo me hizo actuar así, pero al pasar el tiempo aquellas peleas me divertían, su enojo lo hacía y todo fue así hasta que Bella dejó de formar parte en nuestras vidas.

Siempre había pensado que algo ocultaba aquella niña de ojos encantadores, a veces me sorprendía la forma en que veía a su mamá, la expresión amorosa que podía tener con ella en unos segundos cambiaba a la frialdad absoluta. ¿Tanto le molestaba que su madre haya buscado la felicidad en otro hombre que no fuera su padre?. Le daba vueltas tanto a esa pregunta creyendo que por ese motivo era ella así con su madre y sus hermanas, ellas habían aceptado a mi padre desde el principio, tal vez eso también le había molestado a ella.

Pero ahora, viendo en el estado en que se encontraba y recordando la noche pasada, sabía que era otra cosa la que la atormentaba, la tristeza y soledad estaban con ella en la oscura noche que la había encontrado en Nueva York, y a pesar de sus insultos que me dedico en sus ojos pude ver que no quería estar sola, no quería que la dejara. La vi desprotegida, asustada a pesar de que quería aparentar otra cosa, por eso mis labios habían buscado los suyos y la había seguido hasta verla coger un taxi.

-Señor Swan- escuche una voz hablar, todo el mundo volteó a esa voz. A unos pasos de mí estaba el doctor con el que había llegado su padre- Ya pueden pasar a ver a su hija.

ALICE POV

No podía dejar de llorar por más que quería que mis lagrimas pararan, tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que creía que en cualquier momento podía explotar, simplemente aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Los brazos de Jasper me rodeaban mientras me dejaba desahogar en su duro pecho, su voz trataba de calmarme con sus bellas palabras y sus continuas caricias lograron calmar mi llanto pero a pesar de que mis lágrimas habían cesado el dolor en mi pecho no disminuyo y pronto mis recuerdos me atraparon.

Tan solo hace un poco más de cuatro años las cosas eran completamente diferentes, mi familia estaba unida, mis hermanas y yo éramos las mejores amigas, como si fuéramos una sola persona; ¿dónde quedó eso? ¿Cuándo fue ese preciso instante en que la magia se acabo?, tanto habían influido las decisiones de los demás para que acabáramos así.

No podía quejarme de todo, aquellos cuatro hombres que llegaron a nuestra vida la habían cambiado por completo después de una de las peores etapas de nuestras vidas, nos mostraron nuevamente la felicidad e hicieron que la sonrisa que habíamos perdido apareciera de nuevo en nuestros rostros, como hubiera deseado que ella se dejara envolver por la felicidad que ellos nos trajeron pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Mientras nosotras decidíamos abrir nuestros corazones a la felicidad, ella decidió alejarse a la oscuridad, a la soledad. Tal vez nosotras fuimos las culpables por aquello, fuimos conscientes de su alejamiento y cuando decidimos querer formar parte de su vida nuevamente, el camino estaba cerrado hacia ella.

Aún no lograba entender porque mi pequeña hermana había cambiado tanto, ¿cómo pudo desvanecerse esa chispa de alegría tan característica en ella? ¿esa sonrisa y toda la inocencia que la rodeaban?, ¿cuando había sido el momento en que la habíamos defraudado?, porque esa era la única razón que lograba entender, no había otra explicación ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Señor Swan- la voz de un hombre habló, voltee para toparme con el doctor con el que había llegado mi padre- Ya pueden pasar a ver a su hija.

Me giré hacia mi madre que solamente al escuchar las palabras del doctor se paro y se separo de los brazos de Carlisle, mis padres se miraron unos instantes y al sentirme ajena a sus planes me separe de Jasper y fui con ellos.

Esme se volteó a verme y cuando sus ojos rojos se toparon con los míos paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso mi frente, me aferre a su cintura sin decir nada y junto a mi padre seguimos el camino que nos indicaba el doctor. El trayecto fue tan largo pero a la vez tan corto que no fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, mis pies solo se movían siguiendo el curso que el doctor nos estaba indicando y al pararse levanté mi cabeza que en todo momento había estado mirando el piso.

La habitación que estaba frente a nosotros se veía bastante grande y junto a la puerta estaba una gran ventana con persianas grises que impedían ver detalles del interior. Me quede unos segundo parada en ese lugar viendo como mis padres entraban primero, el sollozo de mi madre me saco del trance en que me había quedado y cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta me detuve. Mi respiración se volvió agitada al ver aquella imagen, el cuarto era bastante amplio por dentro, unos sillones acompañaban el lugar junto a uno muebles y un poco orillada hacia la izquierda se encontraba una cama y a sus lados diversos aparatos que estaban en funcionamiento.

No pude evitar nuevamente mis lágrimas al ver a mi madre abrazando a mi hermana y a mi padre sentado en uno de los costados tocando su mano, el dolor se reflejaba en ambos rostros. El doctor Cambell no tardó en dejarnos a los tres solos y después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba me acerque más hacia donde mi familia estaba, Charlie se paro y se alejó un poco dejándome su lugar, al sentarme y observar bien el estado de Bella sentí como un escalofrío bajaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Ella estaba dormida, lo más seguro era que aún estuviera sedada por lo que su respiración era tranquila y acompasada a pesar de que en su nariz estaban dos pequeños tubos de plástico, aquel sonido era acompañado por una de las maquinas que revisaba su ritmo cardiaco. Lo primero que busque fueron sus ojos, deseando que estos se abrieran y nos miraran diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero aquellos ojos achocolatados se encontraban cerrados con unas ojeras debajo de ellos, me percate de que estas se hacían más notorias por la palidez de su rostro que se encontraba con distintos cortes en sus mejillas.

Fui bajando mi mirada para encontrarme con un collarín en su cuello, una férula en su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho, del lado en que yo me encontraba, un catete estaba administrándole un líquido incoloro.

Toque su fría mano, acariciando su suave piel sin limpiar las lágrimas que caían en ella – va a estar bien- me susurro mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro, solo asentí sintiéndome incapaz de hablar e imitando después lo que mi madre había hecho cuando entro, abrace su cuerpo.

Mamá acarició mi cabeza mientras yo me encontraba así y posteriormente beso mi cabeza y la de Bella, me incorpore cuando lo hacía y observe como sus labios se quedaban en la frente de mi hermana por más tiempo. Y al verla así me di cuenta en realidad del sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando, nunca en toda mi vida la había visto de esa forma y estaba segura que nunca antes algo le había dolido algo tanto como ahora.

Claro que la vi sufrir antes, el golpe de su divorcio fue bastante duro para ella, las noticias de esa época la devastaron y la hicieron hundir en la depresión; la vi sufrir pero ahora aquel dolor que expresaba en su mirada, en su rostro, en toda ella, era completamente diferente. No era solo porque Bella estuviera en esa cama con costillas rotas y contracturas en su cuerpo, no, la razón era por lo que Charlie nos había dicho hace unos minutos y eso no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza; aquello era completamente diferente, las enfermedades que tenía lo eran, Bella decidió caer en eso, esa había sido su decisión.

Sentí que un nuevo brote de lágrimas comenzaba a querer salir al darme cuenta de todo, al entender un poco lo que estaba pasando. No dije nada y solo me limite a pararme y salir de aquel cuarto, lo que menos quería era preocupar más a mi mamá, con lo que estaba pasando tenía. Camine lento hasta la puerta y después de alejarme de ese cuarto comencé a correr por los pasillo rumbo a la sala donde habíamos estado antes.

Mis pasos fueron disminuyendo conforme me acercaba a aquel lugar y al entrar a el, las tres personas que aún se encontraban sentadas se giraron a verme. No hice más que buscar el azul de sus ojos, sabía que las palabras para nosotros no eran gran cosa, desde que nos habíamos conocido nuestra mirada era la que hablaba por nosotros. Jasper se paró de su lugar y cuando solo estuve a uno centímetros de él lo abrace como lo había hecho antes.

-Tranquila Ali, todo va estar bien- me susurro besando tiernamente mi cabeza, me separe de él justo lo necesario para que limpiara mis lágrimas y acariciara mi mejilla.

-Eso espero- dije más para mí que para él, trate de sonreírle y después de eso me separe de Jasper para dirigirme hacia Carslile y Edward que ya se encontraban parados atrás de nosotros.

La mirada de ambos era de preocupación por lo que estaba pasando, se veían agotados como todos, en tan pocas horas había pasado de tantas cosas que me sentía como si hubieran pasado ya varios días - ¿Cómo esta Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle acercándose a mí y depositando tiernamente su mano en mi hombro.

-Bien, se ve bien- dije poco convencida de mi respuesta- tiene un férula en su brazo izquierdo, collarín, algunos rasguños – comente recordando como la había visto hace algunos minutos – Mamá se quedo con ella.

-Espero que el estar con Bella la ayude a tranquilizarse.

-Yo también lo espero- Carlisle apoyó a Edward mientras que nerviosamente metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se veía tan preocupado por mamá, yo también lo estaba pero eso era repartido en varias personas, lamentablemente dentro de mí sabía que aún no llegaba lo peor de esta situación - ¿Por qué no van a la cafetería a tomar algo?

-No, yo no tengo ganas.

-Alice, no has comido nada, vamos- me pidió Jasper tomando mi mano y apretándola.

-Rosalie y Emmett están abajo- me contó Edward, solo asentí sin decir otra cosa pero antes de irnos mire al padre de los chicos.

-Yo voy a estar aquí por si regresa Esme- la sonrisa que me brindo me hizo sentirme un poco más segura- Ve y trata de despejarte- nuevamente beso mi cabeza.

-Gracias, prometo traerte algo.

Los tres caminamos en silencio durante el trayecto, Edward y Jasper a cada lado mío, lo extraño aún para mí es que disfrute que nadie dijera nada, que mis pensamientos fueran los únicos que hablaran en mi desordenada cabeza, que aquellas imágenes, ideas, fueran asimilándose poco a poco mientras seguían entendiendo lo sucedido. No me percate que habíamos llegado, parecía que mi pies hubieran seguido a mis compañeros sin darse cuenta de lo demás, solo el contacto de Jasper con mi mano para indicarme la dirección me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Los colores blancos y azules predominaban en la cafetería, un lugar bastante amplio y con muy buena iluminación natural pero al ser aún demasiado temprano las luces artificiales inundaban por completo el lugar. Muy pocas mesas estaban ocupadas, la mayoría de ellas por personas adultas pero no me costó nada encontrar a mi rubia hermana, como siempre resaltaba entre las personas al igual que Emmett. Estaban en una de las mesas mas apartadas, Rosalie estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando algún punto en específico perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que Emmett estaba sentado aún lado de ella observándola con preocupación pero en su cara se veía que no sabía que decir en aquellos momentos.

-Chicos!!- dijo al vernos con alegría, estaba segura que algún mal momento había pasado con mi hermana.

Jasper me aparto la silla para que me sentara al otro lado de Rosalie, Edward fue por otra silla para sentarse y al estar ya todos juntos nuevamente el silencio nos acompaño. Rose en ningún momento se giro a vernos, su típica mirada y semblante frío estaban en su rostro, me molestó verla de esa manera, la conocía bien y creí saber lo que en estos momentos cruzaba en su cabeza. No pude evitar cruzar mis brazos y mirar al otro extremo para no verla mientras le hablaba.

-Ya nos dejaron pasar a verla.

-¿Cómo está?- me preguntó de inmediato con un tono frío en su voz- ¿Ya despertó?

-Está bien, algunos golpes pero aún sigue dormida- le comunique sin verla- Mis papás están con ella…

Bufó molesta al escucharme- Supongo que a Charlie le remuerde la conciencia, ¿no?, ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de la inmadura de nuestra hermana.

-Papá está sufriendo, no es su culpable de lo que paso- dije molesta.

-Él de la única persona que supuestamente se encarga es de Isabella pero al parecer ni siquiera eso puede hacer bien- hizo una pausa tal vez esperando a que yo hablara pero no lo hice- nuevamente vuelve a mostrar que es un gran padre, ¿no crees?

-Basta Rosalie, basta!!- azote mi puño en la mesa, a pesar de que sus palabras me dolieron fue mas el dolor que sentí al darme cuenta de la actitud que mostraba, para ese instante ambas nos mirábamos fijamente siendo observadas por los tres chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor sorprendidos ante la escena.

-¿Te cuesta tanto aceptar la verdad?

-Esa no es la verdad- pare esquivando su mirada para tomar valor, cuando lo hice nuevamente la mire- Tú siempre le tienes que echar la culpa a alguien cuando hay problemas sin que te importe lo que les ocurra a los demás- me iba a interrumpir pero antes de que lo hiciera agregue- te aseguro que no tienes por qué recordarme los errores de nuestro padre, yo también pase por lo mismo por lo que tú pasaste, sin embargo en estos momentos no estoy siendo tan idiota como para acreditarle lo que está pasando cuando lo estoy viendo sufrir de la misma manera en que lo está haciendo nuestra madre.

-Entonces para ti estoy siendo una idiota, ¿no?- las mejillas de mi hermana estaban coloradas al igual que las mías, era evidente el tono enfadado en su voz.

-Rose, Ali, no es el mejor momento para…

-Callate Emmett!!- le gritó girando hacia él para después regresar su vista hacia mí- Crees que nada de esto me importa, que no me preocupa el estado de Isabella…- no fue pregunta, su voz afirmaba sus palabras mientras ambas nos mirábamos atentamente- Pues te equivocas…

-No lo parece, con esa actitud muestras otra cosa…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué me ponga a llorarle como tú?- sentí un golpe bajo al escucharla pero permanecí callada mientras esperaba que me dijera otra cosa pero su silencio y la dirección de la mirada de los chicos me hizo voltearme.

Detrás mío estaba Emilly, un poco más alejados Sam y Leah- Espero no haber interrumpido- me dijo con cierto temor viendo a Rosalie que rodaba los ojos.

-No lo hiciste Emilly.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Bien, sigue dormida pero se ve bien- me sonrió sinceramente y percibí como un gran peso se iba de ella- ¿ya fuiste a ver a Jacob?

-Si, acabamos de verlo, lo tienen sedado pero está bastante bien- me comentó- supongo que tus padres siguen con ella, ¿verdad?

Asentí- pero estoy segura que al rato podrás pasar a verla, a Bella le daría mucho gusto…

-Por supuesto, es una de las que le solapa sus idioteces- giré de inmediato a ver a Rosalie que me miraba desafiantemente.

-Emilly, lo siento- me disculpe regresando mi mirada a la chica que permaneció callada pero antes de que yo dijera otra cosa mi hermana de nuevo habló.

-Tú silencio habla por sí solo…

-Rosalie- le advertí pero a ella ni le importo.

-¿No te decías ser su mejor amiga?- le pregunto encarándola pero Emily ni siquiera la veía, su vista estaba puesta en el piso mientras notaba como una lagrima descendía de su mejilla- Acaso no eras tú la que le decía a mi madre que ella estaba bien, que tú la cuidarías… déjame decirte que la cuidaste excelente…

-No voy a permitir que le hables así!!- la voz de Leah se escucho de repente acercándose hacia donde estábamos y mirando a mi hermana con desprecio- Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso…

-¿Y tú lo eres, Leah?- Rosalie se paró al sentir como la otra chica se acercaba hacia ella.

-Más que tú si, tan siquiera yo si quiero y aprecio a Bella y no ando echándole en cara a todo el mundo sus errores- dijo tenaz.

-Leah, por favor- le pidió Emily

-No voy a dejar que te hable así, ella nada mas viene a gritar y a agredir a las personas sin saber lo que ocurre aquí…

-¿Qué mas necesito saber? Todo está muy claro, mi querida hermana es una drogadicta y a lo mejor ustedes también, si se juntan con ella…

-YA!!- grité atrayendo toda la atención a mí- hazme el favor de callarte y de dejar de decir tantas estupideces- le dije furiosa, nunca antes le había hablado así y a pesar de que ella me sacaba un poca más de una cabeza sus ojos reflejaron temor al verme en ese estado- En verdad, no se a que viniste, hablas de la inmadurez de Bella cuando la única que está mostrando ser inmadura eres tú… Mis padres están sufriendo, mi hermana esta postrada en una cama después de haber sufrido un accidente donde pudo haber muerto … y, ¿tú que estás haciendo?- le negué con mi cabeza- como siempre, nada mas estas pensando en ti, en lo que tú crees que está bien para ti…- su mirada se desvió de la mía y aproveche eso para voltearme y dar unos pasos pero antes de irme volví a hablar- No sé qué haces aquí, lo mejor sería que regresaras a Seattle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola!!! Les gustó el capítulo? Ojala que si porque a mí me encanto escribir la última parte. Por ahí alguien me dijo que lo de la anemia lo había puesto como algo demasiado grave y aunque sé que no lo es tanto como otro tipo de enfermedades pues lo puse así porque no es nada agradable que a un padre le digan que su hijo(a) tenga anemia y pues si ofendí con esto a alguien le pido una disculpa porque para nada era mi intención.**

**Bueno, espero que me dejen mucho reviews comentándome qué tal va la historia y pues estamos llegando a los sesenta así que si podemos llegar a los 80 o más pues sería fabuloso y me animaría para seguir escribiendo… les dejo el próximo capitulo:**

- El peritaje lo marco como único responsable del accidente y el hospital corroboro su estado alcohólico- comentó el chico, para ese entonces todos nosotros prestábamos atención a la charla- ¿Quiere que presente la demanda?

----------------

-¿Y su adicción?- le pregunte pero su única respuesta al pasar los segundos fue apretar un poco mi hombro- Ella no debería estar pasando por esto, es joven, tiene una vida por delante… por dios… No, yo no…- los brazos de mi esposo rodearon mi cuerpo mientras las lágrimas salían por mis cansados ojos - Tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada…

-Va a estar bien, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible porque así sea- sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro para mí, me callé unos instantes para después girarme a verlo.

-Y ¿si eso no es suficiente?-

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios y para todas las que estuvieron esperando el capítulo de noche para amar aviso que ya subí, así que las espero en esa historia también…. Besos!!!**


	6. Dolores incalculables

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**6. Dolores incalculables**_

EDWARD POV

Tan solo faltaban algunos minutos para que fuera medio día, el hospital estaba un poco más transitado de lo que había estado desde que llegamos pero el silenció que se había apoderado de la misma sala de espera en donde nos encontrábamos era mucho peor de lo que unas horas antes lo había sido.

Hasta cierto punto podía ser normal por los sucesos que se habían vivido, comprendía el silencio de mi padre o el del Sr. Swan que se encontraban cada uno en una esquina, el primero solo conversando con sus pensamientos y el segundo con aquella chica de tez morena que se llamaba Emily. Jasper y Alice estaban aún lado mío sentados en el mismo sillón donde me encontraba, mi pequeña hermana recostada sobre las piernas de mi hermano tratando de descansar un poco mientras que era observada desde el otro lado por Rosalie, quien al darse cuenta que yo la veía volteó su mirada completamente.

Ella estaba casi al frente de nosotros con Emmett acompañándola pero a diferencia de la otra pareja donde mi hermano continuamente estaba apoyando a Alice para que llorara en su hombro ellos mantenían cierta distancia. Fue más notorio después de lo sucedido en la cafetería, el ver como peleaban Rosalie y Alice fue algo nuevo para nosotros, no es que antes no las hubiéramos visto discutir pero la forma en la que lo habían hecho esta vez era muy diferente a las anteriores, ninguno de los tres quiso intervenir o tomar partido por alguien, el tema a pesar de no ser ajeno a nosotros si era algo en lo que no queríamos intervenir, cada una tenía sus propias razones.

Las horas que habíamos pasado en vela estaban comenzando a cobrar factura y a pesar de las continuas veces que nos habían pedido que fuéramos a descansar al hotel donde habíamos hecho la reservación la seguíamos rechazando, incluso el ofrecimiento del padre de las muchachas de descansar en su casa fue rechazado. Ni Esme, ni Alice se apartarían del lado de Bella y estaba seguro que aunque no lo aceptara tampoco Rosalie lo haría, todos notamos su preocupación, incluida Alice, cuando nos vinieron a contar del ataque con el que despertó su hermana que podría asegurar que ella no estaría en paz hasta que viera a Bella.

-Seguros que no quieren irse a descansar- la voz de mi padre salió detrás de nosotros, solo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo- lucen bastante cansados.

-Estamos bien- le mentí por todos, él lucía igual que nosotros y las notables ojeras se marcaban más en su pálido rostro.

-Alice se está quedando dormida, estaría más cómoda en una cama- volvió a insistir

-No lo estoy- contesto ella aún con los ojos cerrados- solo… descanso mis ojos.

La risa de mi padre hizo que todos sonriéramos unos cuantos segundos, pero la presencia de dos hombres hizo que guardáramos silencio mientras se dirigirán al Sr. Swan y a Emily. Reconocí a ambos, el primero era el señor que había estado con el padre de Bella cuando llegamos y el segundo por lo que había entendido era la pareja de la chica, Sam.

-¿Paso algo Billy?- le pregunto el señor Swan cuando llegaron a él- ¿Arreglaste todo?- él asintió- ¿Cómo está el tipo?

-Bastante mal, está en terapia intensiva, se llevó la peor parte- escuche bufar a ambos señores.

- El peritaje lo marco como único responsable del accidente y el hospital corroboro su estado alcohólico- comentó el chico, para ese entonces todos nosotros prestábamos atención a la charla- ¿Quiere que presente la demanda?

-Yo me encargaré de todo eso Charlie- contesto antes el que se llamaba Billy.

El señor asintió y volteó a ver nuevamente a Sam- ¿Qué paso con el auto de Bella?

-Lo mandaron al corralón- dijo él al instante- se puede recoger cuando queramos pero no le veo mucho caso, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y el auto está completamente inservible.

-¿Y lo otro?

-También está solucionado, hace unas horas hablé con la prensa y no molestarán más; lo único que falta es sobre la junta que tenía en la tarde- le dijo entregándole un folder que tenía en su mano, el señor Swan lo tomó y lo revisó para después mirar a Billy.

-¿Vas a estar en la junta?

-Sí, dos de ellos no se pueden quedar más tiempo y regresan a Italia, quieren que todo se arregle hoy.

Sin decir más tomó una de las plumas que le ofrecía Sam y firmo aquellos papales que tenía en la mano- Entonces salgo a la oficina para arreglar todos los papales antes de la tarde- les comunicó Sam despidiéndose de ellos y de Emily.

-¿Cómo está Jake?- preguntó la chica después de ver marchar a su novio.

-Billy lo siento, ni siquiera te pregunte como estaba el chico- dijo de inmediato el señor Swan cuando escucho la pregunta de Emily- Perdóname…

-Charlie no te preocupes, comprendo tu situación- le dijo él- Jacob está bien, pase unos minutos antes a su habitación y seguía dormido, después de lo que paso hace unas horas le administraron una buena dosis para que descansara.

-Espero que cuando despierte no vuelva hacer lo mismo.

-No te preocupes Emily, los chicos lo están cuidando por si se le ocurre escapar… ¿Bella como está?

-Mejor, estamos esperando a que despierte, Esme está con ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Charlie.

Le dijo antes de que el timbre de un celular se empezara a escuchar y ambos se alejaran, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con Jasper que parecía que al igual que yo analizaba la conversación que habíamos escuchado, el rostro de mi hermano notaba cierta preocupación al igual que el de mi padre que no dejaba de observar el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Bella, y es que la mayor incógnita que teníamos era acerca de lo que pasaría cuando aquella chica de cabello castaño despertara.

ESME POV

La luz comenzaba a traspasar por el poco espacio que dejaban las persianas en la ventana, aún así, el cuarto estaba lo suficiente iluminado para que ninguna luz artificial estuviera encendida, y el sonido de aquella máquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de mi hija se había convertido en un compás para mis oídos.

Su rostro a pesar de unas cuantas marcas en el estaba tranquilo al igual que su respiración, y mis dedos continuamente acariciaban su cabello castaño o su mejilla; no había podido contener la lágrimas al estar así, aquel simple contacto que tal vez era natural para mis otras hijas con Bella era completamente diferente, trate de acordarme cuando había sido la última vez en que mis manos acariciaron su bello rostro y sin poder contener mis recuerdos la vi reflejada en mi mente cuando era una niña, aquella pequeña que corría por todas partes y que irradiaba felicidad, la que me contaba sus travesuras y quería que le contara cuentos en noches lluviosas.

¿A caso esa niña, mí niña, había desaparecido?, a pesar de que las horas habían transcurrido yo seguía sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían y a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ¿en qué momento había perdido a mi hija?, ¿cuándo había dejado de reconocerla?.

Me sentía tan culpable de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bella, fui consciente del gran dolor que le provocó nuestro divorcio y a pesar de que sufrí cuando decidió quedarse con su padre erróneamente creí que estaría mejor en aquella casa que había representado su hogar por muchos años pero sin duda ese acto era una de las causas por las que ahora estaba sufriendo, si tan solo no hubiera permitido que se alejara de mí o de sus hermanas me podría haber dado cuenta desde antes de que Bella necesitaba ayuda, tal vez en esos momentos en que veía a mi hija acostada en esa cama conectada a diversos aparatos era donde sentía ese remordimiento y culpa por no haber estado cuando ella más me necesitaba, porque de algo en lo que estaba completamente convencida era de que si ella optó por seguir aquel camino sin que le importara su vida fue por algo que le había ocurrido.

-Esme…- mi cabeza giró hacia donde escuche mi nombre y al toparme con esos zafiros llenos de preocupación traté de sonreírle.

-Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- contesté a su pregunta antes de que hablara, vi ligeramente como movía su cabeza y hacia un gesto apenas visible mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba.

Se quedó parado detrás de mí y mi vista regresó hacia mi hija- ¿Cómo la ves?

-Bien- se limitó a decirme posando su mano en mi hombro.

-Carlisle no me mientas, quiero saber tu opinión como doctor

-Te la estoy dando amor, Bella va a estar bien, solo necesita recobrar fuerzas y alimentarse bien para superar la anemia…

-¿Y su adicción?- le pregunte pero su única respuesta al pasar los segundos fue apretar un poco mi hombro- Ella no debería estar pasando por esto, es joven, tiene una vida por delante… por dios… No, yo no…- los brazos de mi esposo rodearon mi cuerpo mientras las lágrimas salían por mis cansados ojos - Tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada…

-Va a estar bien, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible porque así sea- sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro para mí, me callé unos instantes para después girarme a verlo.

-Y ¿si eso no es suficiente?- sus bellos ojos se dedicaron a observarme, era consciente de que le estaba pidiendo demasiado con mis preguntas, lo único que quería era sostenerme de algo que ayudara a mi hija y que me asegurara por completo que toda esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo acabaría en un final feliz

-En verdad me gustaría decirte esas palabras que en este momento estas necesitando pero lo único que te puedo prometer en estos momentos es que no vas a estar sola en esto, estaré contigo y juntos podremos resolver los problemas que se avecinen- me dijo por fin después de algunos segundos en silencio, ahora fui yo quien rodeó su cuerpo con mis brazos recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No pudiste escoger mejores palabras- susurré- pero aún así no puedo dejar de tener miedo y de pensar que es lo que pasará después… No sé cómo actuar o que decirle, hemos estado tanto tiempo alejadas que… solo puedo recordar la frialdad de su voz cuando la llamaba por teléfono y no sabes cuánto me aterra imaginarme ver ese mismo sentimiento en su mirada.

-No va a suceder eso, se que tú relación con ella en los últimos años no ha sido lo mejor pero sé que ella te quiere y que en estos momentos va a necesitar de su madre.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras mientras observaba nuevamente a Bella, y a pesar de que quería creer en lo que mi esposo me había dicho algo en mí sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Al pasar unos minutos ambos volteamos a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación, los ojos oscuros de Charlie me observaron por unos instantes y después fueron a parar al rostro de Carlisle, pasó sin decir nada y enseguida lo hizo Emily quien nos saludo.

-¿Cómo sigue?- me preguntó Charlie parándose enfrente de mí y siendo separados por la cama donde estaba nuestra hija- Sigue estando pálida.

-Al parecer igual, hace un rato una enfermera la vino a ver pero no me comento nada- contesté observando cómo sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Bella- ¿Te han dicho algo a ti?

Negó- Estuve arreglando algunas cosas del accidente y no he visto a su doctor.

-¿Hubo algún problema?

-Tranquila, todo esté bien- me dijo girándose a verme al escucharme preocupada- Esme, estaba preguntándome ¿en dónde se iban a quedar?...

Mi vista paso de inmediato a Carlisle que al comprenderme le contestó- Hicimos una reservación en un hotel cerca de aquí.

-No es necesario, la casa es muy grande Esme, el cuarto de Alice y Rosalie sigue igual, los chicos y tú también se pueden quedar- lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle- estarían mucho más cómodos.

-Gracias- le agradecí al igual que Carlisle- voy a hablarlo con los chicos- no tuve que decirle más, su mirada resignada me hizo comprender que me entendía. Por supuesto que Carlisle y sus hijos se sentirían incómodos en aquella casa y a pesar de que en muchos años para mis hijas ese fue su hogar, estaba segura que Rosalie no pondría ni un pie ahí.

Lo vi suspirar mientras nuevamente se acercaba a Bella y acomodaba algunos mechones tras su oreja, era evidente el dolor en la mirada que le dedicaba a nuestra hija y aunque en estas últimas horas había escuchado que él era el único culpable por lo que pasaba no podía culparlo a sabiendas que yo también lo era.

Levanté mi rostro en una dirección diferente para toparme con Emily que me observaba, me desconcertó un poco su actitud ya que en los primeros segundos quiso sonreírme pero después cambio su expresión y esquivo completamente mi mirada, quise decirle algo pero justo en ese momento el doctor Cambell apareció tras ella.

-Me da gusto que los dos estén aquí- nos dijo a Charlie y a mí.

-¿Pasa algo doctor?

-No se preocupe señor Swan, una enfermera me acaba de dar el reporte del estado de su hija y todo va bien, solamente me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos- terminó por decirnos y nos indico para que lo siguiéramos

-Señor Swan, señora Cullen ¿podría quedarme aquí unos minutos más?- la voz de Emily nos suplico pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

-Por supuesto Emily- le dije y Charlie solo asintió, comenzamos a seguir al doctor pero justo en el pasillo Carlisle se separo de mí dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban nuestros hijos, seguimos al doctor hasta llegar a su oficina.

-Ya estamos aquí, así que díganos- comenzó a decirle impaciente Charlie.

-En verdad, ¿Bella está bien?

-No se preocupe señora, Bella esta estable, estamos esperando a que despierte para poder hacer un mejor diagnóstico…

-¿Cree que pueda haber alguna complicación?

-Esperemos que no, si sigue las indicaciones y mantiene una buena dieta se podrá recuperar rápido de la anemia… aunque…

-Doctor, continúe por favor- lo alentó Charlie.

-Bueno, los traje aquí para hablar sobre la adicción de su hija, como ya le había comentado al señor Swan, encontramos restos de cocaína en su sangre pero lamentablemente también de éxtasis…

-Por dios- susurre cubriendo mi cara con mis manos.

-Creo que esto también pudo afectar a que a Bella le diera anemia, es uno de los efectos secundarios de esta droga, por eso me gustaría saber si han hablado de esto- Charlie tenía claras intensiones de contestarle pero antes de que lo hiciera el doctor se adelanto- se que puede sonar bastante apresurado pero puedo ofrecerle los servicios de un excelente psicólogo o si así lo desean los datos de una excelente clínica de rehabilitación…

-Doctor, le agradezco esto pero antes preferiría que habláramos- le dije refiriéndome en lo último a Charlie- y también me gustaría escuchar a Bella cuando despierte.

-La entiendo señora, solamente me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta mis palabras.

-Lo haremos, solo necesitamos…

No medió tiempo de acabar lo que le iba a decir, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una enfermera- Doctor Cambell la paciente de la 433 tiene un shock nervioso.

Al escuchar aquel número mi corazón se paralizo y mi mirada buscó la de Charlie, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, solo salimos corriendo a la habitación de nuestra hija.

BELLA POV

La oscuridad reinaba por completo, me sentía aturdida y sin fuerza alguna siquiera para poder abrir los ojos. No era consciente de donde podría estar ni de los ligeros pitidos que se escuchaban cerca de mí, lo único que recordaba eran unas luces amarillas dándome directamente en mi rostro, en el de ¿Jake?, él estaba conmigo cuando regresábamos a casa, escuche su voz antes de que las luces impactaran contra nosotros. Me inquieté al recordar, al sentir la pesadez en mi pecho que trataba de que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire sin aparente éxito, quería moverme, gritar, hacer algo para poder salir de esta oscuridad que me estaba aterrando.

Comencé a escuchar una voz apenas audible, decía algo que no entendía mientras sentía su contacto cerca de mi hombro- Bella, Bella!!- solo bastó con escuchar mi nombre para que abriera mis ojos de inmediato.

La luz me cegó impidiéndome que enfocara las cosas, parpadeé continuamente mientras una figura borrosa se aparecía ante mí. Seguía agitada por no reconocer nada y me sentía aturdida.- Tranquila, todo está bien- volví a escuchar la misma voz y al voltear hacia esa persona que me hablaba me tope con unos ojos oscuros que me veían.

-Emily- trate de decir, mi voz fue pastosa y apenas audible pero la sonrisa en su rostro me hizo entender que me había escuchado-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué paso?

-Tranquilízate, todo está bien.

-¿Qué paso?- volví a preguntarle mientras me trataba de mover pero un repentino dolor en mi mano derecha me hizo soltar un quejido, trate de girar mi rostro sintiéndolo apresado por algo en mi cuello, mentiría si no dijera que nuevamente el pánico se apodero de mi, que mi respiración se volvió agitada y que aquel dolor en mi mano fue aumentando conforme lo hacía también el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.

-Bella basta!!, te estás haciendo daño, ya no te muevas- escuche que me pedía la voz de Emily, solo tardó unos instantes más en sujetarme para que no me hiciera aún más daño.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró mi ataque de pánico, no fui consciente de cuando entraron algunas enfermeras a ayudar a mi amiga que seguía sujetándome. Lo único que vi en aquel momento fue su rostro asustado entrando por la habitación juntó a mi padre, sus ojos del color de la miel me miraron aterrados mientras se acercaba y yo clavaba mi mirada en ella, y viendo aquella misma expresión volví a sentir la pesadez en mi cuerpo y cedí ante la oscuridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hey, de nuevo me tienen por aquí con nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya agradado y que me sigan comentando que tal les parece la historia.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

-No trates de arreglar las cosas Quil, ya dijiste lo suficiente para que entendiera y te juro que cuando agarre a ese imbécil ahora si lo mato.

-Jake ni siquiera sabes si fue él…

-Entonces dime como diablos las consiguió…

_**---------------------**_

- ¿Ellas están aquí?-pregunté aún sin verla.

-Después de que le avisamos a tú papá, él por supuesto le aviso a Esme- hizo una pausa en la que estaba segura que quería que dijera algo, solo escuche un resoplido por su parte y después continuo- Llegaron en la madrugada, tú mamá estaba completamente desesperada, aún lo sigue.

-Le debieron de decir que me encontraba bien- hasta para mí el tono de mi voz fue demasiado frío.

_**Qué tal?? Por fin Bella ha despertado, se esperaban que reaccionara así??... ya saben que tienen que hacer nada más denle go y comenten qué tal va la historia…**_

_**Bye… =)**_


	7. Sin entender

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**7. Sin entender**_

ALICE POV

-Sigue dormida, despertó hace un rato pero seguimos sin saber bien que es lo que pasa.

Eran alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando vimos venir a mi madre en los brazos de mi padre sollozando, no pude evitar que mi corazón se partiera al verla en ese estado y sus lágrimas no dejaron que nos contara lo ocurrido, solo hasta que mi padre habló nos pudimos enterar del ataque de pánico que había sufrido Bella al despertar.

-_Lo siento mucho Ali_- escuche su voz decirme por el teléfono- _en verdad me encantaría estar a tú lado en estos momentos_.

-Gracias Thomas- mi voz sonó un poco pastosa al agradecerle mientras observaba la mirada de Jasper y Rosalie puesta en mi. Desde hace unos minutos me había levantado para contestar la llamada de mi novio que al no saber nada de nuestro repentino viaje a Phoenix tuve que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

-_¿Y sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar allá?_

-Pues en realidad no- hice una pausa antes de seguir- mi mamá no está bien en estos momentos y no quiero dejarla sola, aparte… mi hermana me necesita.

-_Te comprendo y espero que todo salga bien, verás que solo será el susto_- no le contesté de inmediato, me quedé pensando en sus palabras viendo hacia donde Jasper estaba sentado observándome, no fui consciente de mi silencio hasta que su voz me llamó- _Alice ¿sigues ahí?_

Volteé mi cuerpo dándole la espalda al lugar donde estaba sentada mi familia y sin siquiera proponérmelo me encontraba caminando- Lo siento, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste.

-_Tranquila pequeña, todo va estar bien, ¿Carlisle fue con ustedes?_

-Sí, todos ellos están aquí, no quisieron dejarnos solas.

-_Supongo que Jasper está contigo._

-Thomas- dije su nombre advirtiéndole para que no siguiera lo que en otras ocasiones había ocasionado problemas entre nosotros.

-_Lo siento, solamente quería saber…_

-Todos ellos están aquí para apoyarnos, comprende que el tener a mi hermana hospitalizada no es fácil, todo esto es… estresante- volví a hablar sin dejar que él terminara.

-_Perdón, no quería que sonara de esa forma, lo único que me importa es saber que estás bien, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?_

Sonreí al escuchar el tono dulce de su voz- Lo sé, yo también te quiero.

-_Prométeme que me hablaras si me necesitas._

-Lo haré, te mando un mensaje en la noche- le dije deteniéndome para recargarme en la pared del pasillo en el que me encontraba.

-_Estaré esperándolo, salúdame a todos._

Asentí como si él estuviera viéndome- Sí, cuídate- terminando de hablarle colgué y pase mis manos por mi despeinado cabello, el dolor en mi cabeza me estaba molestando más que nunca y mi cuerpo cansado de todas estas horas estaba reclamándome para que descansara.

Y es que a pesar de que me había acostado un poco en los sillones de la sala de espera en donde estábamos aún me encontraba cansada e incómoda por todo el asunto de mi pelea con mi hermana mayor, cerré mis ojos tratando de despejar mi mente y de olvidarme por unos segundos en donde estaba pero el continuo sonido de diversos murmullos no estaba haciéndolo fácil.

-¿Cansada?- abrí mis ojos al escuchar su voz, como siempre sucedía no había sentido su presencia al acercarse a mí y al notar el pequeño brinco de alarma en mi cuerpo su sonrisa se ladeo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa maña de asustarme?- le pregunté tratando de reclamarle.

Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia a mi pregunta para después cambiar aquella mirada divertida a preocupada- ¿Estás bien?... luces cansada

-Edward, el estar aquí en el hospital no es nada divertido.

-Pensé que con la llamada de Tom estarías más alegre- me quedé viéndolo sin decir nada para después bajar mi cabeza y ver hacia otro lado- Alice, vamos, todo esto se va a solucionar.

-En estos momentos no sabes cómo me gustaría tener tu entusiasmo- no lo mire mientras hablaba- pero algo me dice que esto apenas empieza, mi cabeza le ha dado tantas vueltas a este asunto que… me estoy desesperando…

-¿Todo esto es por la discusión que tuviste con Rosalie?, nunca antes te había visto gritarle de esa forma.

Reí al escucharlo y mi mirada se encontró con la suya- ¿Crees que me pase?

-No, ambos sabemos cómo es tu hermana y creo que lo que le dijiste va ayudar a que no esté de impertinente en estos momentos. Además fue divertido ver a una Alice enojada.

-Eres un tonto- le dije golpeando su pecho y él lo aprovecho para abrazarme- sabes, tengo miedo por mi mamá, la veo tan destrozada y me siento mal al no saber cómo actuar o que decirle.

-Es bastante difícil por lo que está pasando, el saber que Bella consume drogas fue un golpe demasiado fuerte.

-Dímelo a mí- hice una pausa para separarme de él y volverme a recargar en la pared donde minutos antes había estado- Nunca imagine que ella estaría en este estado, tal vez ustedes no lo comprendan porque desde que la conocen siempre ha actuado de manera fría, distante y completamente rebelde pero ella no era así, mi hermana era una joven dulce, cariñosa, divertida, tenía un ángel que… que podía hacer sonreír a cualquier persona que estuviera a su lado, no sé dónde quedó esa Bella, cambió completamente.

-Las personas cambian cuando crecen

-Lo sé Edward, lo sé, pero no lo hacen de esa manera, me refiero a que hubo una Bella antes y después del maldito divorcio de mis padres, fue como si a mi mamá le empezara a guardar rencor por todo lo que paso cuando ella era la menos culpable, muchas veces trate de hacerla ver que estaba mal pero siempre acabábamos discutiendo hasta que finalmente nos terminamos por alejar- subí mi mano para quitarme las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por mi rostro mientras la mirada de Edward seguía fija en mi- Lo peor de esta situación es que estoy segura de que mi mamá se está culpando por lo que le pasa a Bella.

-Sé que esto es difícil Alice, Esme es una gran mujer y a mí tampoco me gusta verla sufrir pero no debes de culpar a tu hermana por eso…

-Edward no, no me malentiendas- le corté tomando su mano y negándole con mi cabeza- mira, hasta cierto punto comprendo las palabras de Rosalie, a ella le preocupa tanto el estado de nuestra madre como a mí pero ella simplemente se le hace fácil culpar a la persona más próxima, tú sabes que la relación entre ambas no ha sido la mejor en estos años; pero yo conozco a Bella y a pesar de que no somos tan unidas como antes no creo que solamente tomara la decisión de drogarse solo por diversión, algo debió de pacerle para decidiera eso.

-Yo también lo creo y Esme ha de pensar igual que tú.

Edward tenía las intenciones de continuar hablando pero se quedó callado cuando mi vista se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo, giró para ver a quien observaba.

-Alice- dijo mi nombre Leah mientras se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Leah, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-No, después de lo de la cafetería subimos a ver a Jake.

-Leah en verdad siento mucho lo que paso con Rosalie- me disculpe con la chica que mantenía sus brazos cruzados mientras hablábamos.

-No te preocupes, recuerdo muy bien como es tu hermana- hizo una pausa en la que miro a Edward y después regreso su vista a mí- fui a ver como estaba Bella y Emily me contó lo que sucedió, lo… lo siento.

-Sí, supongo que se alteró al despertar y no saber donde estaba- de nuevo un silencio se apoderó en nosotros sin que supiéramos bien que decir, me di cuenta de la incomodidad de Edward y Leah por las constantes miradas entre ellos y hasta que note como él metía distraídamente sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones hablé- ¿Y cómo esta Jacob?

-Eh…él, Jake, bien- me dijo trabándose un poco ante mi sorpresiva pregunta- estábamos hace unos momentos con él.

-¿Estaban?

-Sí, ya sabes, me refiero a los chicos, siguen ahí con él, el señor Black nos pidió que nos quedáramos a cuidarlo por lo que había pasado.

Leah me comenzó a explicar sin que le pudiera comprender bien y Edward se mantenía al margen sin entender si quiera de quién estábamos hablando- Jacob es el amigo de Bella.

-¿Con el qué venía en el auto?- asentí antes su pregunta.

-Pero por qué Billy les pidió que lo cuidaran, dijiste que ya estaba bien, ¿no?- le volvía a preguntar, ella resoplo antes de contestarme.

-Supongo que recordarás como es Jacob de impulsivo.

Reí al recordarlo-sí

-Ese idiota quiso ir a ver a Bella cuando despertó sin importarle lo que los doctores le habían dicho, se les escapo a las enfermeras y si no fuera porque Embry y yo estábamos en uno de los pasillos cuando paso quien sabe que hubiera hecho.

-Está preocupado por mi hermana, siempre han sido muy buenos amigos- le comente a Edward que miraba algo sorprendido a Leah- ¿Se hizo daño?

-No mucho, se lastimo un poco al quitarse el suero y se abrió de nuevo una herida en la pierna que tiene pero ya lo volvieron a curar y ahorita está siendo custodiado por los chicos- reí contagiando a Leah y al girar mi vista a Edward pude ver cómo me sonreía- Ahorita iba hacia su cuarto, ¿quieres venir?, estoy segura que se alegrara de verte.

Dude un poco antes su proposición pero al final acepte y comencé a caminar junto a la chica, me detuve al notar que Edward caminaba hacia otra dirección- ¿A dónde vas?

-Con los demás- me dijo al voltearse.

-Edward, acompáñame- le pedí y de inmediato volteé a ver a Leah- No hay problema en que nos acompañe o si, te juro que sabe portarse bien.

La chica le sonrió a mi hermanastro y le hizo una seña animándolo para que nos acompañara- Nosotros tampoco mordemos.

Leah y yo continuamos hablando durante el trayecto recordando algunas cosas de nuestra infancia, noté que en ningún momento me menciono a Bella y a Rosalie, realmente le agradecía que no me recordará nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con mi familia me hacía sentir mejor aunque aquel gusto solo duró los pocos minutos que nos encontramos recorriendo los pasillos, ya que antes de que ella nos dijera en que habitación estaba reconocí los gritos de Jacob.

-No trates de arreglar las cosas Quil, ya dijiste lo suficiente para que entendiera y te juro que cuando agarre a ese imbécil ahora si lo mato.

-Jake ni siquiera sabes si fue él…

-Entonces dime como diablos las consiguió…

-Jared no la ha visto desde hace muchos meses, apenas fue ayer cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

-No me vengas con eso, bien pudieron encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar sin que nadie lo supiera, no sería la primera vez.

-Ella pudo conseguirla en cualquier otro lado…

-Chicos ¿qué pasa?- Leah se nos había adelantado y sin siquiera tocar antes abrió la puerta cortando por completo la conversación de ellos, antes de entrar le dirigí una mirada a Edward que mantenía fija su vista en la espalda de la chica- ¿Por qué los gritos?

-Tú sabes perfectamente por qué- escuche el tono molesto de Jacob mientras me acercaba a la entrada- ¿Dónde está Jared? Más vale que….- no completo lo que iba a decir, calló al verme en la entrada de su habitación a solo unos pasos detrás de Leah- … ¿Alice?- le sonreí en forma de respuesta- ¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Wuaow, pensé que te daría un poco mas de gusto verme- le dije divertida al ver su expresión y acercándome más hacia la cama en donde él estaba.

-Perdón, yo no, no imagine verte así de pronto es que…- se detuvo y sus cejas algo pobladas se juntaron- ¿Esme también está aquí?

-Sí, mi papá nos habló en la madrugada para decirnos del accidente y tomamos el primer vuelo- se quedó callado y después de unos minutos de observarme pasó su vista a Edward que se había quedado parado junto al marco de la puerta, estire mi mano para decirle que se acercara y después de unos segundo en dudarlo lo hizo- Jake, él es mi nuevo hermano, Edward este loco de aquí es el mejor amigo de Bella.

-Hola- lo saludo Edward ofreciéndole su mano, Jacob solamente alzó su cabeza en forma de saludo mostrándole su brazo derecho cubierto por una férula.

-Me gustaría saludarte pero en estos momentos estoy imposibilitado.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Yo también lo espero, créeme, odio tener que estar postrado en esta maldita cama sin saber que está pasando- le dijo a Edward pero su vista claramente se dirigió a los otros chicos.

Observé como Leah y los otros dos chicos intercambiaban miradas como si le quisieran explicar a la chica lo que había sucedido pero la voz de Jake hizo que de nuevo todos le prestáramos atención- ¿Y cómo esta Bella?, ¿sabes algo de ella?

-Qué está bien, fuera de peligro, así que no se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo- su ronca risa se escucho por toda la habitación mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor en el respaldo de su cama.

-Veo que les fueron con el chisme.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano las tonterías que haces siempre llegan a mis oídos, siempre ha sido así.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al escucharme- Te hachaba de menos enana.

-¡Hey!- me hice la ofendida tras el apodo que muchas veces había salido por sus labios- vuelves a decirme así y te juro que te parto el otro brazo.

-Uyy!!- la exclamación de sus amigos nos hizo reír a todos incluido Edward que se había alejado un poco de donde yo estaba.

-Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo Black.

-Tranquila Alice, que ahora no tengo quien me defienda- su sonrisa se borro tras decir eso, su mirada se desvió la mía y pude notar como con la mano en donde se encontraba puesto el suero cerraba su puño- ¿también Rosalie vino?- me preguntó después de unos instantes permanecer en silencio y fijar su vista en los otros dos chicos que de inmediato esquivaron su mirada.

-Sí, toda la familia- le dije volteando a ver a la dirección en donde él veía.

-¿Y tu mamá como está?

Dude al contestarle su pregunta, el ceño en sus ojos se había calmado al preguntarme por ella- Mas o menos, está preocupada.

-Supongo que eso de que te llamen en la madrugada para informarte que tu hija tuvo un accidente no causa gracia- nadie dijo nada tras lo que él dijo así que continuó- fue tan raro, primero estaba platicando con Bella y después las luces nos cegaron y … ¡Plaf!... todo negro.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- todos giramos hacia Edward quien era el que le había preguntado.

-No, solo que todo se puso negro y después desperté aquí escuchando que todas la enfermeras me decían que había tenido mucho suerte por solo haber tenido estos cuantos golpes, como ellas no son las que están aquí en esta cama- refunfuño.

-Cállate- le reprendió Leah- deberías de dar gracias a que solo te paso eso, deberías de ver como quedo el auto.

Seguimos hablando unos minutos más sobre el accidente, solo hasta que vi el mensaje que me había mandado Jasper después de que mi celular sonara me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí con Edward hacia donde nuestra familia se encontraba.

-¿Crees qué le haya pasado algo?- le pregunte mientras apretaba mas el paso para poder llegar lo más pronto.

-Jasper te dijo que no te preocuparas así que no debe ser nada grave- me dijo haciendo que caminara más lento- Alice- volteé a verlo cuando me llamó-¿Sabes quién es Jared?- me pregunto con un semblante serio.

-¿Jared? –le pregunté primero sin entender pero de inmediato la conversación de Jacob con sus amigos llego a mi mente- Me suena el nombre pero en estos momentos no puedo recordar de donde- le dije casi deteniéndome- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Nada más, se me hizo familiar el nombre- comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido pero antes de que llegáramos hacia donde los demás estaban lo tome del brazo.

-¿Crees que lo que escuchamos tenga algo que ver con Bella?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque te conozco y tú no solo preguntas por preguntar, pensaste en eso ¿verdad?

-Alice, solo se me hizo conocido el nombre, solo eso- me dijo sonriéndome pero claramente sus ojos me decían que mentía.

-No te creo, pero dejaremos esta charla para después.

Me acerqué a él y le susurre al darme cuenta que Emmett y Jasper habían aparecido por el pasillo y nos observaban, caminamos hacia donde sus hermanos se encontraban y aunque note una mirada sospechosa de Jasper en mí y en Edward ambos seguimos caminando hasta la sala de espera. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que me había ido, Rosalie seguía sentada en el mismo lugar y mi madre y Carlisle junto a ella.

Mi mamá me vio acercarme hacia donde estaba y a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban su tristeza trato de sonreírme, me acerque a ella y me puse en cunclillas para verla- ¿Paso algo?- le pregunté siendo precavida.

-No amor- me dijo ella acariciando mi rostro- le pedí a Jasper que te llamara para que se fueran al hotel.

-¿Al hotel?- le pregunté y me gire a ver a Carlisle que me asentía- No, yo no quiero dejarte aquí…

-No intentes convencerla, yo ya lo intenté y no quiere- la voz de Rosalie sonó aún lado mío, sus ojos azules veían directamente a nuestra madre que negaba.

-Hijas, por favor, ustedes están cansadas, ha sido un día muy largo y es mejor que vayan a descansar, ya está por oscurecer.

-Yo me quedara con su madre, no se preocupen- nos dijo Carlisle.

Trate de replicarle varias veces pero al final terminé por darme por vencida ante su continua negativa, antes de irme me despedí de mi padre quien me abrazó por unos cuantos segundos y sin esperar que Rosalie se despidiera de él se perdió entre los pasillos, no le dije nada a mi hermana y junto con los chicos salimos del hospital y abordamos el primer taxi que encontramos rumbo al hotel donde habíamos reservado.

BELLA POV

Un ligero olor comenzó a penetrar por mi nariz mientras un punzante dolor en mi costado izquierdo hacia pesada mi respiración y el sonido de diferentes cosas que no reconocía se hacía cada vez más audible con forme los segundos pasaban. Me sentía un poco aturdida y el peso en mis párpados no dejaba que abriera mis ojos, así que solamente me quede quieta tratando de recordar lo que me había pasado, diversas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos en la playa con los chicos, Jacob y yo platicando en mi auto, unas luces impactando nuestro rostro y después, nada.

Me inquiete mientras comprendía lo que había sucedido, estaba segura de que había despertado antes y que la imagen de Emily tratando de tranquilizarme era verdadera al igual que la de unas enfermeras que trataban de agarrarme para que no siguiera lastimándome, pero ¿aquellos ojos color miel que había visto eran reales?, su expresión asustada junto a la preocupación en la cara de mi padre aparecieron de repente y mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

El cuarto donde estaba permanecía un poco oscuro por lo que mis ojos no tardaron en adaptarse y a pesar de la poca luz que supuse que entraba por la ventana pude ver algunas cosas que habían ahí, empecé a mover lentamente mi cuello, lo que me era posible gracias al collarín que tenía. Vi algunos aparatos que estaban a un lado de la cama, una bolsa sujetada con un líquido incoloro que iba directamente a mi mano derecha y por último mi vista se fijo en la persona que se encontraba dándome la espalda y viendo tras la ventana del cuarto.

Su complexión era delgada y un poco alta, su cabello oscuro caía por su espalda, era claro que se trataba de una mujer pero solo hasta que giró su rostro dejándome verla de perfil supe de quien se trataba.

-¿Emily?- susurre y aunque al principio pensé que no iba a poder escucharme se volteó completamente.

-Bella despertaste- me dijo en voz baja acercándose a la cama donde estaba.

Se acerco lo suficiente para que pudiera verla con la poca luz que había, su semblante preocupado y asustado hicieron que me sintiera mal al verla en ese estado por mi culpa- Te prometo que esta vez no me asustare- le sonreí después de decirle eso, noté que su mirada se cristalizaba mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Me tenías muy asustada.

-Perdóname- le pedí- te juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa, puedes preguntarle a Jake- solo me vasto decir su nombre para alterarme nuevamente, su rostro preocupado antes de que el auto impactara con nosotros vino a mi mente- ¿Dónde está Jacob?, Él está bien ¿verdad?...

-Por favor tranquilízate, él está bien- me dijo de inmediato sentándose en mi cama y tomando mi brazo derecho- Solamente tiene algunas heridas

-¿Segura?- el tono de mi voz sonó inseguro- Necesito verlo- le dije mientras me movía intentando sentarme.

-Bella, Jacob está bien, él despertó desde hace muchas horas, confía en mí- me dijo firmemente impidiendo que me levantara- En cuanto le den permiso le diré que venga a verte para que estés tranquila.

No intenté más, moría de ganas de verlo por mi misma para saber que estaba bien pero no me sentía tan fuerte siquiera para poder dar unos cuantos pasos, regresé a la posición en donde estaba sin oponer alguna fuerza a Emily y viendo que ya no intentaba hacer nada se levantó y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte nerviosa, no quería quedarme sola.

-Voy a avisarle a tú doctor para que te venga a revisar.

-No, espera, aún no por favor- le suplique y notando el tono de mi voz volvió acercase a mí.

-Bella necesitas que te revisen.

-Sólo dime que paso- le pedí tomando su mano que mantenía cerca de la mía- recuerdo el accidente y que desperté hace un rato…

-Eso fue hace muchas horas, tuviste un ataque de pánico y te volvieron a sedar, dormiste durante bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ya casi es media noche

Me sorprendí al escucharla- Pase todo un día dormida- ella asintió.

-La verdad pensé que estarías más tiempo inconsciente pero me alegra saber que me equivoque.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos al hospital?

-Veníamos atrás de ustedes, vimos el accidente- su vista se fijo a otro punto tratando de esconder la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla- fue horrible, no sabíamos si sacarlos del auto y llevarlos nosotros mismos, Leah marcó al hospital y gracias a dios llegaron pronto y pudieron contener tú…

-¿Contener qué?- le pregunte al ver que había parado- por favor continua.

-Te estabas desangrando Bella, perdiste mucha sangre en el trayecto aquí- las lágrimas de mi amiga bajaban continuamente por su rostro, quise subir mi mano y limpiarlas pero el dolor que sentí al mover mi brazo izquierdo hizo que desistiera, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de la férula que cubría mi brazo imposibilitándolo para que se moviera, Emily acarició mi mano y después mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte de esa forma- me sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Olvídalo, no tuviste la culpa, lo único bueno es que estás bien

-¿Me hicieron una transfusión?- le pregunté después de unos minutos, sabía que el tipo de sangre que tenía era bastante rara y la única que tenía ese tipo en mi familia era una de mis hermanas, giré mi rostro fuera del alcance de Emily al recordar eso- ¿Quién fue el qué…

-Nadie- me corto antes de que a completara mi pregunta- en la ambulancia les dije tu tipo de sangre y de inmediato llamaron al hospital para que la consiguieran, fue un milagro que la tuvieran.

Suspire después de oírla pero de inmediato recordé a mi madre- ¿Ellas están aquí?-pregunté aún sin verla.

-Después de que le avisamos a tú papá, él por supuesto le aviso a Esme- hizo una pausa en la que estaba segura que quería que dijera algo, solo escuche un resoplido por su parte y después continuo- Llegaron en la madrugada, tú mamá estaba completamente desesperada, aún lo sigue.

-Le debieron de decir que me encontraba bien- hasta para mí el tono de mi voz fue demasiado frío.

-¿Cómo querías que se sintiera cuando…- me habló fuerte pero de repente calló, giré mi rostro para ver el por qué de su acto pero solo me encontré con la espalda de ella- Tú madre está sufriendo, no has visto la cantidad de lágrimas que ha llorado por ti.

-Cambiemos el tema, no me siento bien como para discutir sobre ella.

-Bella, amor, despertaste!!- su voz sonó un poco lejana para mí, ni siquiera podía ver bien en qué lugar se encontraba pero tan pronto como pudo llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, su inconfundible olor llego a mi nariz mientras sentía sus lagrimas en mi cuello, me quedé estática sin respirar siquiera.

Poco a poco se fue separando mí, aquella cara que yo recordaba seguía siendo la misma pero a pesar de la oscuridad que nos envolvía comprobé lo que Emily había dicho, sus ojos completamente rojos y sumidos por unas ojeras marcadas me dieron a entender que no se había alejado de mí, también pude notar un brillo de alegría en su mirada al separarse, era una lástima que yo no sintiera esa misma sentimiento al verla, así que lo único que hice fue desviar mi mirada de ella y enfocarla en mi padre que estaba unos pasos atrás y a él fue al único que le sonreí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Les gusto?? Como que cada capítulo se pone mejor y créanme que los siguientes lo serán aún más… pero que creen que pase ahora con Bella y Esme?? Le dirán lo de las drogas?? Y que pasara cuando Bella vea a Edward??... les dejo el avance…**_

-Bella- comenzó a decir mi papá pero no dejé que continuara.

-A pesar de los años no se les quita lo exagerados, si en los estudios que me realizaron resultó que tenia eso qué más da.

------

-Al parecer no señorita Swan- la voz del doctor me sobresaltó, había olvidado que estaba ahí- A ningún padre le gusta que su hijo este enfermo.

-A ningún hijo le gusta que sus padres lo dejen solo- le dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que decía.

_**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia al igual que a las nuevas chicas que la están leyendo, espero que esta vez superemos los 100 Reviews, así que no sean malas y háganme saber si les esta gustando…**_

_**Nos leemos pronto =) **_


	8. Despertando sin expectativas

_**Writting on the walls **_

_** sin expectativas**_

BELLA POV

Poco a poco se fue separando mí, aquella cara que yo recordaba seguía siendo la misma pero a pesar de la oscuridad que nos envolvía comprobé lo que Emily había dicho, sus ojos completamente rojos y sumidos por unas ojeras marcadas me dieron a entender que no se había alejado de mí, también pude notar un brillo de alegría en su mirada al separarse, era una lástima que yo no sintiera esa misma sentimiento al verla, así que lo único que hice fue desviar mi mirada de ella y enfocarla en mi padre que estaba unos pasos atrás y a él fue al único que le sonreí.

-Bells- me dijo él como me decía de niña- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó al acercarse a mí.

-Me duele la cabeza y mi cuerpo- dije sin siquiera prestarle atención a mi madre- Pero tan siquiera no morí.

Por supuesto que nadie dijo algo acerca del comentario que había dicho, solo vi fruncir el seño a Emily y después de algunos instantes en los que mi padre se quedo parado se acercó a mí y me abrazo de la misma manera que antes mi madre lo había hecho, la única diferencia fue que a él con mi brazo derecho lo abrace.

-Me alegra tanto verte despierta mi niña, no tienes idea el susto que me llevé cuando me entere del accidente.

-Te juro que esta vez yo no tuve la culpa- repetí lo mismo que le había dicho a Emily pero mi padre solo se empezó a reír- No te rías, es enserio.

-Pequeña, lo sé- me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y después besaba mi frente- Todo eso ya quedo arreglado, gracias a dios no les paso nada a ti o a Jacob.

-Emily me dijo que él está bien.

-Créele, no lo he visto pero Billy me dijo que estaba solamente en observación- suspire al escuchar que mi amigo estaba bien- Si hubieras despertado antes estoy seguro que tus hermanas estarían felices de entrar a verte.

-¿También vinieron?- le pregunte a pesar de ya saber la respuesta, giré lo que pude mi rostro hacia mi madre que me observaba con tristeza, ella solo asintió- No sé para qué, no le veo ningún caso.

-Bella- me llamó mi padre un poco más serio- tus hermanas estaban muy preocupadas por ti, se hubieran quedado a pasar la noche pero estaban muy cansadas.

-Tú también lo estas, ¿no?- me dirigí a mi madre sin hacerle caso a Charlie- te hubieras ido con ellas.

-No hubiera podido, no quiero separarme de ti- dijo ella acercándose más a mí y acariciando mi mano, no la quite pero tampoco me quede observándola.

-Tú mamá ha estado todo el tiempo contigo, no se ha separado de ti- mi padre puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre y les sonreí.

-Qué raro- dije desviando mi mirada como si estuviera pensando y después la volví a dirigir a ellos- las dos veces que desperté era Emily la que estaba conmigo.

-Porque Esme me pidió que te cuidara cuando salía hablar con el doctor o con tus hermanas- se apresuro a decir mi amiga en un tono de reproche que conocía muy bien.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que solo me dedique a acomodarme mejor en mi cama. Sentía las tres miradas de las personas que estaban puestas en mí pero no les hice caso hasta que escuche nuevamente su voz.

-Tenemos que llamar al doctor para que la venga a revisar.

-Estoy bien- dije cortante sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Tú madre tiene razón- me dijo mi padre de inmediato, se separo de mí pero antes de que se alejara por completo tome su brazo, el se giro para verme.

-No vayas, quédate aquí por favor- le pedí y volteé a ver a mi madre, quería que entendiera la indirecta que había lanzado pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa Emily habló.

-No se preocupen, yo voy por el doctor Cambell- giré a verla y antes de que saliera por la puerta note lo que ya se estaba siendo una costumbre entre nosotras, su mirada de reproche.

En cuanto salió solté a mi padre y me acosté de nuevo, sentía sus miradas aún en mí y desee que ambos se marcharan y me dejaran sola, no me apetecía tenerlos a los dos ahí como si realmente les preocupara, bueno, tal vez a mi padre sí pero a ella en realidad no deseaba verla.

Cerré mis ojos y pocos instantes después sentí una caricia en mi rostro, y a pesar de años de no sentirla sobre mí recordé aquel roce con aquellas delicadas y suaves manos, giré mi cuello lo que pude por el collarín que llevaba pero dejándole muy claro que no quería que me tocara, ella entendió de inmediato porque aquel contacto que sentía desapareció, solo pude escuchar algunos pasos que me hicieron entender que se había alejado.

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio, por momentos pensé que alguno de los dos hablaría preguntándome algunas cosas del accidente pero no fue así, simplemente dejaron que el tiempo pasara hasta que la puerta nuevamente se abrió y poco después encendieron las luces.

Giré bruscamente al otro lado para evitar que me diera de llenó - ¿Te molesta la luz?- escuche una voz que nunca antes había escuchado preguntarme.

-Un poco.

-Es normal- no supe si se dirigió a mí, solo sentí como se acercaba mientras que trataba de abrir mis ojos y acostumbrarme a aquella luz- ¿Cómo te sientes?- volvió a preguntar.

Mi vista poco a poco fue enfocando al hombre que tenía enfrente, su cabello y ojos oscuros hacían verlo tal vez mayor de lo que era, me veía seriamente, analizando cada parte de mi rostro- ¿Cómo debería sentirme después de ese accidente?

No fue como si realmente le estuviera formulando una pregunta, traté de voltearme pero antes de que lo hiciera sostuvo mi cara y apunto con una lámpara a mis ojos, estuvo así por unos cuantos segundos y después de que metió aquel artefacto en la bolsa de su camisa hablé- ¿Puedo quitarme esto?- señalé el collarín- me siento muy incómoda con el.

-A pesar que no sufriste alguna lesión en las vertebras lo mejor es que lo sigas llevando por unos días.

-Si me está diciendo que no sufrí una lesión yo no le veo el caso de traerlo, solo está aumentando mi dolor de cabeza.

-Bella, no discutas con el doctor- miré a mi padre frunciendo mi seño- y más te vale no tratar de quitártelo- me dijo completamente serio.

-¿Cómo la ve doctor?- le preguntó mi madre acercándose a mí.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- le dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, escuche el suspiro de tranquilidad de ella- El que le duela la cabeza y el cuerpo es normal, si sigue molestándole podemos aplicar unos calmantes o sedantes.

-Supongo que voy a permanecer un tiempo aquí- me dije a mi misma tratando de resignarme- ¿y esto tampoco me lo puedo quitar?- le pregunté alzando lo que podía mi brazo para mostrarle la férula.

Me observó durante algunos segundos y después negó- Si quieres que los puntos no se abran nuevamente, yo no lo recomendaría. Las lesión en tú brazo puede ser peligrosa si no se cuida debidamente- hizo una pausa en la que vio a mis padres y continuó- Y de la misma manera le sucederá a tus costillas si no sigues las indicaciones.

-¿Mis costillas?-

-Amor tienes rota dos costillas- me dijo mi madre sentándose aún lado mío, ahora entendía porque sentía aquella opresión cuando había despertado y tratado de moverme.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que debiera saber sobre lo que tengo?- les pregunté pasando mi vista por cada una de las personas que estaban en la habitación, la detuve en mi padre quien cambió por completo aquel semblante serio por uno de tristeza- Por lo visto si hay algo más.

-En el accidente un vidrio te corto y perdiste mucha sangre- me comenzó a explicar ella pero antes de que siguiera hablé.

-Emily ya me contó- le dije y hasta ese instante en que la busqué me di cuenta que no había entrado- me dijo que me habían hecho una transfusión.

-Sí, nos tardamos en controlar tu hemorragia- me contestó ahora el doctor.

-¿Hemorragia?- le pregunte al notar que aquella palaba sonaba más fuerte, de nuevo busque a mis padres con la mirada, era mi imaginación o había algo en su rostro que no me gustaba y como si mi cerebro estuviera armando cada una de las partes del rompecabezas empecé a comprender y a recordar lo que muy bien ya sabía- Supongo que se debió a algo.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes se esperaba que dijera eso, vi como el doctor miraba a mis padres para saber hasta dónde debía de hablar pero mi madre fue la que lo hizo-Bella, los doctores te hicieron varios estudios para saber que había provocado la hemorragia…

-¿Y tengo?- le pregunté al ver que había callado.

-Amor- me dijo tomando mi cara- tienes anemia.

-Por dios- exclamé desasiéndome de su agarre, mire a todos y después recargue mi espalda contra la cabecera de mi cama para empezar a reír- ¿Por eso tienen esas caras?- les pregunté después de que la risa se hubiera ido- Solo es anemia, no es ni cáncer ni sida, como si fuera yo la única persona que tiene anemia.

-Bella- comenzó a decir mi papá pero no dejé que continuara.

-A pesar de los años no se les quita lo exagerados, si en los estudios que me realizaron resultó que tenia eso qué más da.

Nadie dijo algo porque al acabar de hablar sentí que el lugar que ocupaba mi madre regresaba a la normalidad mientras ella salía de aquella recámara, mi padre me observó por algunos segundos en los que no pude reconocer la forma en que me miraba para después salir.- Creo que no les gusto como tome la noticia.

-Al parecer no señorita Swan- la voz del doctor me sobresaltó, había olvidado que estaba ahí- A ningún padre le gusta que su hijo este enfermo.

-A ningún hijo le gusta que sus padres lo dejen solo- le dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que decía- De todas formas, solamente es una simple anemia, ¿no?- añadí inmediatamente después.

Él no me contestó de inmediato, solamente se dedico a revisar el suero y los aparatos que tenía conectados a mí, hizo algunas anotaciones y posteriormente llamó a una enfermera a la cual le dio indicaciones, antes de salir se dirigió a mí- En unos momentos la enfermera le traerá unas pastillas para que pueda descansar.

-¿Pastillas?

-Sí, al fin de cuentas usted solo tiene una… simple anemia, ¿no?

Salió después de decirme eso, aunque la mirada que me había dado y las palabras que me había dicho hicieron que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, estaba segura que lo que dijo no solamente lo decía por decir y como si mi cerebro quisiera que lo entendiera lo más pronto posible empecé a recordar lo que mi madre me había dicho, _"Bella, los doctores te hicieron varios estudios para saber que había provocado la hemorragia"_, ¿estudios?, lo comprendí en ese instante y a pesar de no saber cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para que aquello se fuera completamente de mi cuerpo sabía que en estos momentos nada me podría ayudar porque hace muy poco las había consumido.

-Lo saben- susurré aterrada.

ALICE POV

Me encontraba acostada en una de las camas individuales de esa habitación, la terraza que daba a la ciudad estaba completamente abierta dejando entrar aquel aire seco que se mezclaba con el de adentro. Habíamos llegado hace unas cuantas horas y yo, a diferencia de mis hermanos que habían querido ir a cenar algo, me había subido de inmediato a la habitación.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, y en realidad me parecía demasiado para que tan solo hubiera pasado un día, me sentía como si llevara algunas semanas en todo esto y sin duda mi cuerpo también lo pensaba. Aunque a lo que más le daba vueltas mi cabeza era a lo que había oído decir o más bien gritar a Jacob, y a pesar de que no había podido hablar acerca de eso con Edward estaba casi convencida que él creía que algo tenía que ver con Bella y lo peor de todo era que yo también lo hacía. Me hubiera gustado entender en esos momentos a mi hermana, así como conocer su vida pero la única realidad era que no conocía nada de ella, suspire.

-¿A qué se debe ese suspiro tan largo?- me pare lo suficiente para ver a Jasper entrar por la puerta que daba a la habitación continua. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de donas y un yogurt así que cuando enfoque mi vista hacia ellos añadió- No es bueno que te quedes sin comer, aunque si no te gusta esto podemos llamar para que te suban algo.

-No tengo hambre- le dije volviendo a acóstame.

-Esme nos dijo que cuidáramos de ustedes- volvió a insistir sentándose aún lado mío- Si sigues discutiendo llamaré a los chicos para que te obliguen.

Reí un poco y me senté en el respaldo de la cama aceptando lo que me había traído- Tan siquiera es de fresa- le dije después de probar el yogurt.

-Se bien cual es tú favorito- ambos nos sonreímos- ahora si me vas a decir a que se debía ese suspiro.

-A nada en particular, supongo que era para que descargar todo lo que ha pasado- Jasper desvió su mirada de la mía -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé, en el trayecto te vi muy callada y constantemente mirabas a Edward, pensé que como ustedes dos desaparecieron buen rato algo había pasado.

-¿Celoso?- le pregunte juguetonamente.

Empezó a reírse y a sonreírme de la manera que a mí tanto me encantaba- No, estoy acostumbrado de que te lleves bien con mi hermano y que pasen horas hablando, sé que al final yo seguiré siendo el favorito.

-Engreído- le solté golpeando su costado- ¿Cómo puedes saber qué eres el favorito?

-Simplemente lo sé.

No dije nada de inmediato, solo nos quedamos observando por un tiempo- Supongo que sí- sonreí tomando su cálida mano entre las mías- al fin de cuentas eres tú del quien Thomas siempre se pone celoso.

-Te he dado permiso para que le digas que soy gay.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Le negué al ver esa sonrisa burlona- simplemente lo sé- le dije mientras alcanzaba mi celular que empezaba a vibrar, abrí el mensaje y tan rápido como lo leí me pegué en la frente.

-¿Paso algo con Bella?

-No, solo….- me giré a verlo- le dije a Thomas que le enviaría un mensaje pero lo olvide.

-Pues contéstale antes de que se desespere- me dijo levantándose de mi cama- pero no le digas que estabas hablando conmigo, creo que ya tiene suficiente de mí.

Lo vi marcharse justo cuando entraba mi hermana, ambos se quedaron observando por unos segundos pero después cada uno siguió su camino. Rosalie fue directo hacia donde estaban las maletas con nuestra ropa y después de sacar algo se metió al baños sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Contesté el mensaje y después de enviarlo me pare para sacar mi pijama, comencé a desvestirme mientras oía el grifo de la regadera abrirse, esperé el tiempo suficiente para que ella entrara a ducharse y después entre al baño para refrescar mi rostro.

El único sonido entre nosotras era el del agua cayendo, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello y así como entre, salí. Tan pronto como pude me encontré debajo de las cobijas de la cama donde había estado tratando de conciliar el sueño pero a pesar de las altas horas de la noche que eran solo me encontré dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir?- escuche la voz de Rosalie preguntarme.

-No, siento que el ruido que hago al girar sobre la cama no te deje dormir- le dije con un tono ácido. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y desde hace ya varios minutos mi hermana se había acostado.

Alcancé a escuchar un suave murmullo que no comprendí y de inmediato sin pensar en mi acción tome la almohada y se la lance- ¡Qué diablos te pasa!

-Ten el valor de decirme las cosas a la cara- le grité viendo como se incorporaba y a pesar de que el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras podía sentir la mirada que me lanzaba.

-Lo único que dije es que eras una tonta…

-¿Tonta?

-Sí, una grandísima T-O-N-T-A- me dijo recalcando las últimas palabras- pero claro, se me olvidaba que tú eras la señorita perfección y que yo solamente soy una idiota e inmadura- acabó por decir lanzándome la almohada pero no como yo lo había hecho- Supongo que tú si tienes permitido reaccionar de esa forma.

-Lo siento, no debí de hacerlo- me disculpe después de haber pensado en sus palabras, las dos seguíamos sentadas, una enfrente de la otra pero ya no nos observábamos directamente, nuevamente la habitación quedó en silencio.

-Yo también lo siento- giré al escucharla pero Rosalie seguía ahí sentada viendo lo que parecía ser el piso- tuviste razón en decirme todo eso en el hospital, hice mal en culpar a todo el mundo de lo que pasaba y creo que no me medí en lo que dije.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Pero tampoco es para que me dijeras que a mí no me importaba Bella, por dios Alice, claro que me importa es nuestra hermana…- mientras lo decía busco mi mirada- pero todo lo que paso, lo que escuche, ver a mamá tan destrozada… nunca imaginé lo que iba a pasar o más bien lo que está pasando, Alice, estamos hablando de Bella…

-Lo sé, aún no puedo creer que ella se haya...

-¿Drogado?- asentí débilmente- yo tampoco lo creo- hizo una pausa en la que aproveche para sentarme a su lado pero viendo mis intenciones se subió a la cama y se recargo en el respaldo, hice lo mismo- ¿sabes?, cuando mamá se caso con Carlisle pensé que podríamos ser la familia que éramos, que Bella aceptaría irse a vivir con nosotros pero fue todo lo contrario, me dolió mucho verla separarse, ver como mamá casi le suplicaba para que fuera tan solo unos días y que ella simplemente le dijera que no.

-Bella la paso muy mal con el divorcio…

-Nosotras también lo hicimos pero no nos comportamos como ella.

No le dije nada de inmediato, pensé en mis palabras y cuando por fin me anime a hablar gire a verla- ¿le guardas rencor a Bella por culpa de papá?- sus ojos azules me miraron, aquellos zafiros se veían completamente a pesar de la oscuridad y sin apartar su mirada me asintió.

-A Charlie no lo he perdonado y dudo que algún día lo haga- hizo una pausa en que rompí el contacto visual con ella- Y con Bella pues, me molesta ver cómo trata a mamá cuando el único que arruino nuestra vida fue Charlie…

-Sabes que Bella desconoce eso.

-Si te preocupa que se lo llegue a decir, no te preocupes, hay suficientes problemas como para aumentar uno más.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Vas a controlarte cuando estés en el hospital?- la vi fruncir el ceño y añadí- Mamá ya está sufriendo demasiado por Bella, necesita que estemos con ella para apoyarla, y estoy convencida que nuestra hermana tendrá suficiente con lo que estará pasando en el hospital.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- no le contesté solo fijé mi vista en los muebles que tenía enfrente- ¿te has puesto a pensar qué va a pasar cuando le digan que sabemos que consumió drogas?, ni siquiera sabemos que es lo piensan hacer con ese problema.

-Pase lo que pase sé que Bella nos necesitara y esta vez no voy a dejar que se deshaga de mí tan fácilmente.

En realidad no espere a que Rosalie me contestara con algo igual a lo que le había dicho, entendía que le estaba costando abrirse conmigo y tener esa charla, la cual le agradecía, pero a pesar de que no me lo dijo sabía que a pesar de todos las peleas y roces que Bella y ella habían tenido los últimos años en donde terminaron por alejarse, Rosalie quería que nuestra hermana se encontrara bien.

EDWARD POV

-¿Creen que debamos de intervenir?- nos preguntó Emmett que se encontraba a lado de la puerta escuchando.

-Ya no se escuchan gritos- le dije a Jasper que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que deba a la terraza- al parecer solo están hablando.

-Necesitaban hablar entre ellas, después de lo de la cafetería…

-Ni que lo digas, no me gustaría ver a Alice enojada de esa manera conmigo, aún no puedo creer que le haya gritado de esa forma a Rosalie- dijo Emmet mientras se acostaba en la otra cama que estaba desocupada- Pero esa fresita se lo merece, uno que estaba tratando de ayudarla y ya ven como calló, haber quien la vuelve a consolar después.

-Rosalie tampoco la está pasando bien- le dijo Jasper enfocando de nuevo su atención en el libro que tenía en sus manos- No ha de ser fácil todo lo que están viviendo.

-Aparte Emmett, los tres conocemos como es Rosalie, ese carácter tan fuerte solamente es su coraza para que no lastimen.

-Wuaow!!!, pensé que el psicólogo de la familia era Jasper y no tú.

-Qué tú seas el menos perceptivo de la familia es diferente…

-Tal vez lo sea pero de los tres soy el más guapo, atlético, divertido, inteligente…

-Emmett ya sabemos todas tus cualidades- le dije un poco más fuerte de lo debido para que callara.

-Por lo visto también tú estás medio cabreado-me giré a verlo enojado y él como siempre lo tomó a broma- ya sé lo que pasa, como no has tenido tiempo de estar con Tanya como tú quisieras pues…

No acabo de decir lo que quería, uno de mis tennis que acababa de quitarme fue a dar directamente a su cuerpo y mientras lo escuchaba quejarse y la risa de Jasper mi celular empezó a vibrar. Fui directamente hacia el buro donde lo había dejado cargándose y al ver el nombre de mi padre en él le contesté.

-¿Pasa algo papá?

_-Nada malo hijo_- me dijo al notar la preocupación en mi voz, mis hermanos callaron y solo se giraron a verme cuando entendieron que hablaba con nuestro padre.

-¿Cómo sigue Esme?

-_Está mejor, más tranquila al ver a Bella por fin despierta._

-¿Despertó?- no pude evitar poner una tonta sonrisa al escucharlo- ¿Cómo está?, ¿Hubo alguna complicación o algo?

-_No, todo bien, solamente les llamaba para avisarles_- hizo una pausa y después siguió- _no sabía si las chicas estaban ya dormidas, así que por eso les hable a ustedes._

-¿Quieres que regresemos al hospital?

-_Quiero que descansen, ahorita no hay nada que puedan hacer, ya mañana podrán venir a visitarla_.

-Ok, entonces mañana nos vemos- dije por último y colgué, mis hermanos me veían ansiosos, esperando que les contara.

-¿Bella despertó?- asentí-¿Cómo esta?

-Papá no me dijo mucho, solamente eso, supongo que mañana nos enteraremos como esta todo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chicas (os) como están??, que dicen del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y cada vez estén más intrigados con la historia y me sigan dejando sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pues solo díganme y con mucho gusto se las aclarare… y como hubo duda con Alice y Jasper pues aclaro que ella tiene novio y que solo son amigos, aunque creo que este capitulo pudo haber aclarado sus dudas, me gustaría decirles más pero sería como adelantarles la historia así que tendrán que esperar a leerlo… les dejo el avance del próximo capitulo…**

-Emily, tú solamente eres su amiga, yo soy la que debió de haber estado ahí cuando ella me necesitaba pero está claro que no he sido buena madre.

-Es buena madre- nuestra vista se encontró y a pesar de que me dirigía una sincera sonrisa le negué.

-En estos momentos no me siento así, ni siquiera reconozco a mi propia hija.

--------

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté al verlo acercarse a mí.

-Esa pregunta se está haciendo costumbre en nosotros, ¿no?

-Y lo seguirá siendo si sigues apareciendo en los lugares que menos espero.

**Quien creen que sean estos dos últimos??, solo les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo pasara lo que muchas de ustedes habían estado esperando… ya saben, denle abajo y comenten… bye…**


	9. Relación fraternal

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**9. Relación fraternal**_

ESME POV

-¿Por qué no vamos al hotel para qué descanses? Estoy seguro que con un regaderazo te sentirás mucho mejor.

-En verdad, estoy bien- le dije a Carslisle después de beber del café que me había traído.

-Llevas más de un día sin dormir.

-Estuve durmiendo por ratos en el cuarto de Bella- le explique mientras acariciaba su suave rostro, sus ojos lucían cansados y las ojeras empezaban a marcarse debajo de ellos- Tú deberías ir a descansar.

-No me pienso mover de aquí sin ti- me dijo antes de besar delicadamente mis labios.

Estábamos a unos cuantos minutos de que fueran las diez de la mañana y gracias a la insistencia de mí amado esposo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del hospital, me había ordenado un desayuno bastante ligero pero a pesar de que solamente había fruta, un poco de pan y café, el comerlo me estaba costando más trabajo del que había pensado.

-Sabes que no te voy a dejar levantar hasta que comas un poco más- me dijo divertido al ver la cara que tenía al ver mi plato- Necesitas comer, créeme que en estos momentos no sería conveniente que te enfermeras.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo nada de hambre- esos penetrantes zafiros me observaron hasta que mi vista se fijo nuevamente en las rebanadas de fruta.

-Amor- me llamó tomándome la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa- ¿pasa algo?- no alcé mi cara para verlo, mi vista se mantenía fija en aquella fruta – has estado muy callada desde que Bella despertó, ¿ella te dijo algo?

-No- le negué de inmediato- solo que… ella no- no encontré palabras para decirle lo que paso anoche, y es que, después de que ella había despertado y se comportara de una forma tan fría y seca conmigo, encontré insoportable el nudo en mi garganta cuando la vi actuar de una forma completamente diferente con su padre que llegue a suplicar por un poco de aquel cariño que le demostraba para mí, aunque lo peor de ayer, fue haberla escuchado reírse de su enfermedad como si no le importara que pesara con ella.

-Esme- escuche la voz de Carlisle- sabes que estoy aquí- le asentí tratando de sonreírle.

-Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le dije apretando su mano- pero no debes de preocuparte, Bella solo actuó como había pensado que lo haría y es normal, yo me aleje de ella por varios años y Charlie estuvo ahí, era lógico pensar que con él se sentiría mejor.

-Bella pudo haber estado aún confundida- trató de animarme- acababa de despertar.

Suspire-Lo sé, por eso no te debes de preocupar por mí.

-¿Bella sigue dormida?- le negué.

-Despertó hace unas horas y Charlie se quedó con ella-le dije mientras tomaba otro trozo de fruta y comía- ¿Crees que los chicos tarden mucho en llegar?

-No creo, Alice quería venir de inmediato para ver a Bella, sonaba demasiado ansiosa cuando hablamos.

-Espero que verlas le haga sentir mejor- le comenté tomando otro bocado, nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos pero a pesar de que no veía directamente a los ojos a Carlisle sabía que él me observaba detenidamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sólo me preguntaba si hablaste con Charlie- hizo una pausa- acerca de lo de…

-No hemos hablado mucho- le corté al comprender- él se siente demasiado culpable, no tiene ni idea del por qué o desde cuando las consume.

-Supongo que no le han dicho nada

-No, lo único que le contamos fue sobre la anemia… -calle por unos instantes al recordar lo sucedido - reacciono de una forma que no imaginaba- mordí mi labio inconscientemente hasta que de nuevo escuche su voz.

-¿Qué les dijo el doctor Cambell?

-Dijo que habláramos con ella pero sin decirle que lo sabemos, el que ella nos cuente y acepte que las consume puede ser un gran comienzo- vi como pensaba en mis palabras y después de algunos segundos le pregunté- ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Pues que puede resultar…

-¿Puede?

-Esme, sabes que Bella es muy lista, tantear el terreno con ella puede no ser como lo esperan.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunté bajando mi vista nuevamente- No se me ocurre como hablar de ese tema con ella ni tengo la menor idea de cómo puede reaccionar- reí secamente- Se supone que es mi hija Carlisle, que la debería de conocer pero creo que hasta Emily la conoce mejor que yo.

-¿Emily?¿su amiga?- asentí- porque no hablas con ella- me gire a observarlo sin entender- Me has contado que ellas dos se llevan muy bien, que Bella le tiene gran aprecio- volví a asentir- tal vez Emily sepa algo.

-Sí, puede que sí.

No tardamos en regresar al piso donde estaba mi hija, Carlisle bajó en cuanto nuestros hijos llamaron para avisar que estaban por llegar mientras tanto yo me dirigía al cuarto de Bella. No necesite tocar la puerta, estaba entre abierta así que pase; los rayos del sol pasaban entre las persianas de la ventana y dejaban un ambiente agradable en aquel cuarto, lo que llamó mi atención fue ver a la persona con la que quería hablar delante de mi hija.

-Señora- se giró sobresaltada al notar mi presencia.

-Perdona Emily, no quería asustarte.

-No, perdone, yo… el señor Swan tuve que contestar una llamada y salió, me pidió que me quedara y…

-No necesitas explicarme nada- le sonreí a aquella muchacha de tez morena- ¿Tiene rato que se volvió a dormir?

-No mucho, vinieron a traerle un poco de comida pero casi no comió- me explico mientras señalaba una bandeja a lado de ella, parecía que los platos que tenían gelatina y fruta estaba intactos- solo tomó el agua que le trajeron.

-¿Su padre no le dije nada?- le pregunté preocupándome y a la misma vez enojándome con Charlie.

-Sí, discutieron, pero bueno, usted sabe cómo es Bella-calló unos instantes y después volvió hablar- le dijo que comería cuando tuviera hambre, qué lo único que quería era dormir.

-Pensé que se llevaba bien con Charlie- dije en un susurro para mí misma pero claramente fue escuchado por Emily que se volteó de inmediato cuando nuestra mirada se encontró- ¿Cómo se llevan ellos?

-No creo que sea la indicada para decirle eso- me dijo la chica después de algunos segundos en silencio.

-Emily, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque eres la que conoce perfectamente a Bella…

-No, se equivoca- me dijo sin pensar en sus palabras, en un tono triste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Su vista se cruzo con la mía pero después me dio la espalda y cruzo sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana- Señora yo, yo no conozco a Bella, pensé que lo hacía, pero con esto me doy cuenta que no.

-Debo de asumir que no sabías nada de la droga- por unos instantes pensé que me voltearía a ver pero solo se limitó a negarme con la cabeza- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo…?- no acabe de formular mi pregunta porque en realidad no sabía a qué referirme, ¿cómo paso?, ¿cómo la consiguió?, ¿por qué lo hizo?- necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa a mi hija, sé que tal vez yo sea la principal culpable de todo esto, me aleje de ella y apenas ahora veo la consecuencia de mis actos, no sé nada de la vida de Bella…

-Usted no es culpable- su voz sonó a penas a muy poca distancia ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su acercamiento- en verdad me gustaría decirle más pero no hay que decir, pensé que la conocía pero ahora no sé qué pensar, desde hace algunos meses hemos estado alejadas, ella en la universidad saliendo con sus amigos y yo en el trabajo, creía que todo iba bien pero por lo visto no era así.

-¿Y Jacob?, él es su mejor amigo.

-Jacob estuvo de viaje por algunos meses, acaba de regresar- me explico y después de unos instantes de verme de nuevo se giro- Perdone.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté sin entender.

-Usted me encargo varias veces a Bella, cuando llamaba yo le decía que ella estaba bien.

-Emily, tú solamente eres su amiga, yo soy quien debió de haber estado ahí cuando ella me necesitaba pero está claro que no he sido buena madre.

-Es buena madre- nuestra vista se encontró y a pesar de que me dirigía una sincera sonrisa le negué.

-En estos momentos no me siento así, ni siquiera reconozco a mi propia hija.

-Aunque Bella ha cambiado en estos últimos años, ella sigue siendo la misma niña dulce que usted recuerda, solamente hay que darle tiempo y…

-¿Y?

-No se aleje de ella, Bella necesita de usted más que nunca, de una familia en la que pueda contar y sentirse protegida- hubo una pausa en la que solo me dedique a observar el rostro de la muchacha que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de mí, mientras que ella solo veía con cariño a mi hija- A pesar de que ella trata de comportarse como esa chica fuerte a la que no le importa nada, se sorprendería de su fragilidad.

Me sorprendió con sus últimas palabras pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle acerca de ello una enfermera entró- Perdonen, vine a recoger los platos- nos aviso poniendo mala cara cuando los vio intactos- Su hija debe de comer si quiere recuperarse.

-Lo sé, pero aún está cansada y prefirió dormir, podría traernos nuevamente algo para que comiera en cuanto despierte- le pedí amablemente pero ella no se dignó a contestarme, solo tomo los platos y salió por la puerta por donde entraban mis otras hijas.

-Mamá- exclamó Alice entrando por la habitación dirigiéndose hacia mí, la recibí en un abrazo mientras veía como Rosalie entraba con calma y le dirigía una mala mirada a Emily- Carlisle nos dijo que estabas aquí, los chicos se quedaron con él en la sala- me explico volteándose para ver a su hermana- ¿Cómo sigue?

-Pensé que ya había despertado- habló Rose antes de que le contestara a Alice.

-Sí, hace un rato volvió a dormirse, está bien pero aún sigue cansada- le respondí a ambas que mantenían la vista en su hermana.

-Quería hablar con ella- el susurro de Alice fue triste.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir- anunció Emily después de un rato en silencio, su vista buscó la mí y le asentí- ¿Puedo venir en la noche a verla?

-No tienes porque pedirme permiso Emily, puedes venir cuando quieras- ambas nos sonreímos y antes de que se fuera le volví hablar, se giró estando en la puerta- Gracias.

Ligeramente me asintió y salió de la habitación, volví a fijar la atención en mis dos hijas, Alice me observaba detenidamente mientras que Rosalie seguía viendo a Bella, fue ella quien habló- No sé para que le agradeces.

-No empieces- le dijo de inmediato Alice, pensé que enseguida Rose le contestaría algo pero solo giró a ver a su hermana y bufó.

No hubo necesidad en que interviniera, Rosalie nos dio la espalda y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Alice y yo nos quedamos cerca de la cama de Bella, sentadas en un pequeño sillón que había acercado en la madrugada para no estar tan lejos de ella.

Los minutos pasaron en silenció, el único sonido entre nosotras era del celular de Rose que había sacado inmediatamente después de haberse sentado. Por unos momentos me sentí cansada, por fin mi cuerpo me estaba cobrando la factura por los dos últimos días en lo que no había descansado y el bostezo que lancé atrajo la atención de mis dos hijas.

-Deberías ir a descansar al hotel.

-Estoy bien- le dije Alice.

-La cara que tienes no dice lo mismo, en verdad luces cansada- volvió a insistir.

Le negué sonriéndole pero sin decir otra cosa. Pase mi vista de nuevo a Bella y me concentré en la tranquilidad de su rostro.

-Porque no vas al hotel, te bañas, duermes unas horas y regresas- gire a ver a Rosalie y también le sonreí al ver sus preocupados ojos.

-En verdad estoy bien.

-Y luego te quejas de porqué somos tan testarudas.

-No me quiero alejar de su hermana.

-Mamá, Bella no va a ir a ninguna parte- me dijo pero antes de que yo le discutiera volvió a hablar- Alice y yo no nos vamos a mover de aquí y dudo que los chicos lo hagan, además, Charlie anda por aquí, si pasa algo te avisamos para que vuelvas.

-Rosalie tiene razón- la apoyó Alice- tú y Carlisle vayan a descansar un poco al hotel y regresan en la tarde, nosotros nos quedamos con Bella.

Dude al principio pero después recordé las palabras y el rostro cansado de mi esposo, tal vez sí me hacía falta un poco de descanso para afrontar lo que se vendría después. Giré a ver a Bella que seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin que le preocupara nuestras voces, sonreí al recordar el sueño tan pesado que desde niña había tenido y después miré a mis otras hijas, deteniéndome en Rose.

Sus comprensivos ojos me miraron entendiendo la pregunta que se formulaba en mi cabeza, rió un poco para después contestarme- Si te preocupa que le diga algo o que moleste a tú pequeña, no te preocupes no lo haré.

-Y yo te prometo que cuidaré perfectamente que no lo haga- me dijo Alice mirando con una sonrisa a Rosalie.

BELLA POV

Me sentía cansada y el dolor en uno de mis costados de nuevo empezaba a fastidiarme, moví mi mano derecha para poder tallarme mis ojos pero enseguida grité cuando sentí que se encajaba algo en ella.

-Hey, tranquila, no te muevas- abrí mis ojos de inmediato al escuchar tan familiar voz aunque no fue tan acertado, la luz del cuarto me dio de lleno haciendo que volviera a cerrar mis ojos y parpadeara varias veces para poderme acostumbrarme, escuche una risa seguida del contacto de unas cálidas manos en donde me había lastimando.

-No es gracioso- trate de decir al escuchar aún esa risa tan cantarina.

-Para mí lo es- me dijo sobando mi mano.

Poco a poco fui enfocando su rostro que estaba a penas alejado del mío, aquella cara a pesar de no haberla visto durante algún tiempo seguía conservando la alegría con la que la recordaba, sus ojos claros como los de nuestra madre eran adornados por unas largas pestañas, su nariz y su pequeña boca que delineaba una sonrisa seguían siendo muy parecidas a las mías, lo único que cambiaba a lo que yo recordaba era su oscuro cabello.

-Te lo cortaste- le dije y ella solo volvió a reír.

-Sí- me dijo pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello, Alice solía tenerlo largo, parecido al mío pero ahora lo tenía hasta sus hombros enmarcando aún más su hermoso rostro-Me cansé de traerlo largo así que me lo corté, no tiene mucho que lo hice.

-Te queda bien- de nuevo volví a escuchar su risa, fruncí mi ceño- ¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, es que estuve pensando en lo que dirías cuando me vieras aquí y lo que menos pensé es que hablaríamos sobre mi nuevo corte de cabello- no pude evitar reír pero cuando acabé me preguntó-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me estoy cansando de que todo el mundo me pregunté eso- dije de una manera brusca.

-Normalmente cuando alguien está en el hospital se le pregunta eso.

Nos observamos por un tiempo y luego le contesté- Me duele todo, la cabeza no me deja tranquila y ya estoy empezando a odiar este maldito collarín.

-¿Nada más?- alce una ceja ante su pregunta- Pensé que estarías peor, después de ese accidente que tuviste… debí de haberte enseñado mejor a manejar…

-Yo no tuve la culpa- me defendí de inmediato- fue el idiota ese que choco conmigo, aparte, tú no me enseñaste a manejar…

-Hubiera sido mejor maestra que Rose.

-Las dos eran un asco como maestras, si no fuera por Jake jamás habría aprendido.

-Pues creo que no aprendiste muy bien.

-Cállate- le dije siguiéndole el juego pero después aquella sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y sus brazos me rodearon.

-No sabes lo asustada que estaba, me da tanto gusto verte bien- la rodeé como pude pero sin decirle nada, comencé a sentir que el camisón que tenía puesto se empezaba a mojar ligeramente y de un momento a otro Alice se separó de mí- Lo siento- se disculpo aún con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

La observé, en ese momento olvidé todo lo que me pasaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí sinceramente, solo estaba con mi hermana en aquella habitación – No llores por mí, veme, estoy bien, de una sola pieza- le dije tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, ella asintió- En verdad te extrañe- le susurre en un impulso que ni siquiera había pensado.

-¿Crees que yo no?- me preguntó sonriendo- eres mi hermanita, no es divertido hacer travesuras sin ti- volvió a abrazarme y en aquel contactó sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero antes de que Alice me viera limpié aquel rastro- Bueno, ya basta de esto- se levanto de improviso, limpiando el resto de lágrimas en sus ojos- nada de llorar, lo importante es que estás bien, así que mejor vamos a comer- me dijo levantándose de mi cama donde estaba sentada y trayendo una bandeja con comida, la miré mal y ella se dio cuenta- Ni pienses que no vas a comer.

-Alice no tengo hambre, siento náuseas.

-Hace rato no comiste nada y le prometí a mamá que en cuanto despertaras te daría de comer sin importar lo que pasara.

-¿Le prometiste?

Ella asintió para después contarme- Mamá estaba cansada, no ha dormido en todo un día, así que Rose y yo la mandamos al hotel para que descansara y prometimos que mientras te cuidaríamos.

-¿Rosalie también está aquí?

Volvió a asentir- Fue con los chicos a comer algo a la cafetería.

-¿Los chicos?¿Cuáles chicos?- le pregunté completamente extrañada pero peor quedé al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que tan bien conocía.

-Nosotros- volteé de inmediato a pesar de traer el collarín, él estaba ahí y como siempre me sonreía de esa manera tan arrogante, llevaba tan solo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera "x" pero a pesar de eso seguía luciendo tan arrebatadoramente bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté al verlo acercarse a mí.

-Esa pregunta se está haciendo costumbre en nosotros, ¿no?

-Y lo seguirá siendo si sigues apareciendo en los lugares que menos espero- volvió a sonreírme presumiendo su perfecta sonrisa- Deja de sonreír.

-Uyy, parece que alguien se despertó de malas…

-Edward- lo llamó Alice, ellos se miraron por unos momentos en los que no solo yo noté como ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ok, se me olvida que está enferma y que no debo de molestarla.

-Vete al diablo- le espeté.

-Bella- ahora fue mi turno de sentir esa mirada- No pueden estar tranquilos en una habitación por lo menos una vez en su vida.

-Te sorprendería lo bien que podemos pasarla- lo escuche murmurar clavando su mirada en la mía, Alice le iba a decir algo pero él se le adelantó- Olvídalo, solo venía por ti para que vayas a comer algo.

-Comeré después, ahorita estoy intentando que Bella como algo- le dijo mostrándole la bandeja que había acercado hacia mí.

-Por mí puedes ir, puedo comer sola.

-¿Piensas que voy a caer en esa?- me preguntó ella claramente sabiendo lo que me proponía hacer- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que comas y me vale si empiezas a gritar, patalear o lo que se te ocurra hacer- su voz claramente sonó amenazadora.

-Alice no has comido nada desde ayer- dijo de repente Edward.

-Tú tampoco has comido y me estás obligando a mí a comer- le dije mirándola.

-Yo no soy la que está acostada en la cama de un hospital.

-Pero estás siendo igual de testaruda que ella- Alice volvió a mirar de mala manera a Edward en cuanto habló y después a mí al oírme reír.

-Edward, si no me vas ayudar es mejor que vayas con los chicos

-Les dije que no me iría de aquí sin ti- dijo acercándose aún más hacia donde estábamos- por qué no vas a la cafetería a comer algo y yo me quedo con Bella hasta que Rosalie o tú regresen.

-Claro, dejarlos a ustedes dos solos es una excelente idea, siempre se han llevado tan bien- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo más énfasis en su sarcasmo.

-Si te preocupa que le pegue o hasta que intente matarlo no te preocupes, no puedo- hablé mostrándole mi férula.

-Siempre tan graciosa- me susurro él- Alice, en serio ve a comer, casi no has probado bocado en estos días- mi hermana paso de nuevo su mirada entre nosotros- dale un poco de confianza a Bella, estoy seguro que ella puede comer sin que alguien la esté obligando.

-No la conoces- dijo ella de inmediato volteándome a ver.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, viendo la preocupación de Alice en sus ojos y recapacitando en lo que Edward había dicho- Alice, ve a comer algo, te prometo que cuando regreses habrá menos comida en los platos.

Ella me observó entendiendo lo que le decía- Me lo prometes- asentí- tan siquiera trata de comerte algo de sopa- me dijo por último sabiendo que no dejaría limpios los platos como ella quería pero que haría un esfuerzo por comer algo.

Ella salió, dejándome a solas con Edward que se había sentado donde estaba segura lo había hecho mi madre durante la noche. Sus verdes ojos no abandonaron mi rostro en ningún instante y a pesar de que no quería prestarle ningún tipo de atención mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando al recordarme lo que había pasado entre nosotros hace algunas noches.

-Parece tan lejano lo que pasó en Nueva York pero solamente han pasado pocos días de eso- lo miré sorprendida de que me dijera justamente en lo que estaba pensando- Por lo visto no te descubrieron.

-Si lo hubieran hecho no estaría aquí- enarcó sus cejas al no entenderme- Charlie me hubiera castigado, por lo tanto no habría ido a la fiesta y el tal accidente no sucedería.

-Estoy completamente seguro que hubieras encontrado la manera de ir.

No le conteste de inmediato, solo me gire y tome la cuchara que había sobre la bandeja- Tal vez, aún así hubiera tenido que llegar temprano a casa para que no se diera cuenta, así que el accidente seguiría sin ocurrir- le dije antes de meter aquella desagradable comida a mi boca.

-Siempre analizas la situación- no fue ninguna pregunta pero aún así le contesté.

-No me gustan que me sorprendan, prefiero ser yo la que maneje la situación.

-Por lo visto esta "situación" salió de tus manos- nuestras miradas se volvieron a buscar en cuanto escuche la forma en que me lo decía- Supongo que la princesita de hielo no puede controlar con su dinero a los borrachos que conducen a altas horas de la noche- sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro al oírlo burlarse de mí, gire nuevamente para que él no se diera cuenta y por algunos minutos solamente me dedique a comer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté claramente enojada.

-Venimos acompañar a tú mamá y a tus hermanas.

Edward me miró extrañado al escuchar mi risa- Ya entiendo, todos ustedes tenían que aparentar la gran familia que son, Carlisle, el gran esposo que se preocupa por lo que le pase a su amada esposa que por fin recordó que tiene una hija y ustedes tenían que comportarse como los hermanos que se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

-No- me dijo secamente- lo único que queríamos era saber cómo estabas…

-No, tú lo acabas de decir, Carlisle, tus hermanos y tú, solo vinieron a acompañar a mi madre y a mis hermanas, ellas vinieron para que no les remordiera la conciencia por si me llegaba a morir…

-Que te parece si cuando venga Alice le dices eso mismo en su cara- se paró claramente enojado después de decirme eso dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero antes de salir giró nuevamente encontrando sus ojos con los míos- Para ti va a ser fácil, no creo que te importe si vez a Alice llorar mientas se lo dices, al fin y al cabo nunca te ha importado herir o mentir a las personas que te rodean.

Aquellas esmeraldas me observaron por el largo tiempo en que solo me dedique a verlo, miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza para decirle pero por alguna extraña razón mis labios no emitieron sonido alguno, me sentí cobarde al no poder aguantar más su inquietante mirada y lo único que hice fue seguir comiendo. Pensé que él se iría y me dejaría sola pero Edward hizo todo lo contrario, se fue a sentar nuevamente a un lado mío y nadie habló hasta que trate de retirar la bandeja con los platos.

-Yo lo hago- me susurro quitando la bandeja y llevándola a la mesa. Lo observe mientras lo hacía- No sé si me creas o no, pero me alegró saber que estabas bien.

-Gracias- le dije casi de inmediato pero para cuando hablé él se había volteado a verme sin embargo desvié mi mirada, no sabía el por qué de esta actitud mía, estaba segura que con otra persona le habría gritado y corrido de inmediato de mi habitación, tal vez aún estaba sorprendida por qué no se hubiera ido y cumpliera la promesa que le hizo a Alice.

Muchas dudas saltaron a mi cabeza en esos momentos, quería preguntarle varias cosas y una de ellas era que quería saber por qué no había dicho nada de nuestro encuentro en Nueva York, porque era claro que él no lo había hecho. Volví a mirarlo cuando se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y antes de soltar mi pregunta dejé que se acomodara en aquél sillón - ¿Por qué no les contaste lo de Nueva York?- solté por fin.

Él no se inmuto al oirme- ¿Por qué piensas que no lo hice?- me regreso la pregunta, parecía tranquilo pero aún así había algo en sus ojos que me hizo pensar que algo le inquietaba, pero al notar mi silencio me contestó-La verdad, no lo sé.

Me dijo solo eso, lo único que hice fue mantenerme en silencio y esperar nuevamente a que el cansancio que seguía teniendo me hiciera ceder ante el sueño.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola!!! Que tal les pareció el capítulo??? Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan comentando sobre la historia para que me animen a escribir más rápido… y a todas las que se preguntan que fue lo que hizo Charlie, pues en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un poco mas de él y de Esme, y muchas mas sorpresas que no se esperan… las dejo con el avance…**

-Estoy igual que tú, soy el único culpable de esta situación, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido contigo no estaríamos hoy aquí…Debí de haberte valorado…

-Charlie- le llamé para que se detuviera- no hablemos de eso, hace tiempo que dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir.

-----

-Y A TI QUÉ MAS TE DA QUE LO HAYA HECHO!!!, TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, SI QUIERO EMBORRACHARME O DROGARME ES COSA MÍA Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA VENIRME A RECLAMAR….

**Tan… tan… tan… emocionante?? Quien creen que esté hablando con Bella?? Solo les digo que falta poco para que la bomba explote…**

**Nos leemos pronto… **


	10. Palabras dolorosas

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**10. Palabras dolorosas**_

BELLA POV

Habían pasado dos días desde que desperté y a pesar de que aún no me sentía tan bien como me gustaría logre que me quitaran el mugroso collarín, lamentablemente seguían suministrándome suero y algunas otras medicinas para la anemia. En todo ese tiempo muchas personas pasaron para ver cómo me encontraba, pero la mayoría de esa compañía no la deseaba y se los dejaba más que claro. Para ser sincera solo era una persona a la que quería ver pero en todo ese tiempo no se había parado si quiera a verme, cosa que realmente me extrañaba pero que aún así trataba de entender los motivos por los que no había venido.

Siempre que despertaba alguien de mi familia se encontraba conmigo, la mayor parte del tiempo era mi madre la que estaba conmigo y en algunas ocasiones Charlie. Alice era la que siempre acompañaba a Esme o se quedaba conmigo cuando esta tenía que salir y aunque con ella era con la que aquel silencio no se volvía tan incómodo no me encontraba realmente a gusto.

Cada hora que pasaba en el hospital era realmente una tortura, solo me limitaba a hablar y a comer lo que yo creía conveniente a pesar de los continuos regaños que recibía de mis padres, y es que no solo era yo la que hacía que esa habitación fuera insoportable, la tensión se podía sentir cada vez que alguien de mi familia entraba, en especial Rosalie, ambas parecíamos completamente unas extrañas y apenas cruzábamos palabra la una con la otra, hasta podía asegurar que había hablado más con Carlisle y sus hijos las pocas veces que entraron.

Apenas eran las dos de la tarde cuando la nueva familia de mi madre entró, Alice estaba sentada en mi cama y enfrente mío se encontraba Esme y Carlisle, como siempre Rosalie se había mantenido alejada pero esta vez era Edward y Jasper los que le hacían compañía.

-Realmente espero que te recuperes pronto, te vez muy mal en esa cama.

-Emmett!!- regañó Carlisle a su hijo mayor que estaba sentado al otro lado de mi cama, por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía ese chico era con quien mejor me llevaba de esa familia, creo que era por aquel sentido de humor y despreocupación por la vida que lo hacía y que prácticamente ninguno de su familia compartía.

-¿Qué?, estoy siendo sincero- le contestó a su padre y nuevamente posó su vista en mí- No es que luzcas mal pero digamos que esa ropa y accesorios no te va- insistió señalándome la férula que aún mantenía mi brazo cubierto.

-Pienso igual que tú- dije- pero creo que debo hacerme a la idea de llevarlo por un largo tiempo.

-Oye, te vas a recuperar pronto, no seas pesimista- me regañó Alice golpeando ligeramente mi brazo.

-Bella, en verdad espero que te recuperes pronto- me sonrió Carlisle al cual le hice un gesto para indicarle que no me importaba- y cuando lo estés espero que puedas ir a pasar unos días con nosotros a Seattle.

-Gracias pero no soy muy fan de la humedad- le dije después de ver como mi madre le sonreía, su sonrisa se borro al oírme y claramente pude escuchar alguno bufidos de las otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

-No puedo creer que prefieras este desierto- me dijo Emmett sin comprender lo que había dicho- Ni siquiera hay lugares de diversión, todo es tan aburrido.

-Qué no sepas buscar es diferente- aquel chico soltó una estridente risa ante lo que le dije.

-Mira a quién le dices eso- me dijo Alice- tan solo con que hubiera estado otros dos días más y podría haber diseñado un mapa con todos los clubes, antros y centros nocturnos de la ciudad.

-Si querías conocer lugares divertidos hubiera bastado con que me preguntaras.

-Me gusta como suena, así que para la otra que venga lo tomaré en cuenta y me mostraras que tal te diviertes.

-Si me puedes seguir el paso adelante.

-Dios, me gusta esta chica, Alice debes de aprender más de Bella porque Rosalie es un caso perdido…

No puse más atención a lo que seguía diciendo Emmett, en lo único que me concentré fue en las miradas y expresiones de los demás, en especial la de mi madre que no pudo evitar girarse y caminar unos pasos hacia las ventanas después de haberme escuchado decir eso.

-Emmett, por qué no dejas de hablar, vas a hacer que a Bella le duela la cabeza- reaccioné al escuchar la voz de Edward y me di cuenta que había observado a mi madre más de lo que había creído y Carlisle me miraba como si intentara descifrar lo que pensaba.

-¿Te estoy mareando Bella?- me preguntó Emmett haciendo que me girara a verlo.

Negué con mi cabeza- Me diviertes.

-Ven, ella sí reconoce a las personas divertidas y sabe lo que es diversión.

-Que te haya agarrado como bufón es diferente.

-Rose!!- la voz de mi mamá nos sobresalto un poco a todos al escuchar su tono y aquellas risas que se empezaban a asomar por el rostro de Edward y Jasper solo se dibujaron en sus labios.

-Déjala Esme, ya sabemos lo amargada que es…

-Emmett!!- ahora fue el turno de Carlisle de regañarlo aunque su tono no había sido tan enérgico como el de mi madre. Rosalie solamente se dedico a mirarlo de la misma forma que yo recordaba que lo hacía, reí al ver que se volteaba en otra dirección mientras Emmett le sacaba la lengua.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- escuche el susurro de Alice, entendí que se refería a esa mirada tan típica de mi hermana cuando se molestaba con alguien.

-A mejorado pero le sigue haciendo falta-dije pero por la cara de ella sabía que no había entendido a lo que me refería así que negué levemente para que le restara importancia. Aquella mirada altanera y fría se podría decir que era una marca en la familia Swan, muchas veces y últimamente más seguido la había visto en Charlie, y estaba segura que hasta Alice que era la más dulce de las tres la tenía.

-Emmett ya es hora de irnos- anunció Carlisle después de algunos minutos.

-Bien, el trabajo me llama- dijo él levantándose de su lugar- espero que esta vez no pase tanto tiempo sin vernos y que la próxima vez te vea en dos piernas- me dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello.

-La próxima vez que vengas a Phoenix haré que te diviertas.

-Espero que eso sea una promesa- beso mi mejilla y se separo para dejar que su padre se acercara.

-Bella, cuídate- me dijo también acercándose y besando mi mejilla- que todo salga bien- susurro apenas alejado de mí, nuestra vista se encontró y a pesar de que él me sonreía amistosamente sus palabras me inquietaron- Trata de seguir todo lo que te dice tú doctor para que te recuperes pronto.

-Gracias, y ojalá que no haya muerto nadie en tu ausencia.

-Yo también espero lo mismo- rió después para darme un pequeño apretón en mi hombro y alejarse hacia la salida donde Emmett se despedía de sus hermanos- ¿No los van a acompañar?- le pregunté a Alice en cuanto la vi tomar asiento de nuevo a mi lado.

-Nos despedimos de ellos hace rato- me contó.

-Pórtense bien- nos dijo mi madre desde la puerta, al parecer era la única que los acompañaría.

-¿Y ustedes no tienen cosas que hacer en Seattle?- les pregunté después de haber visto como la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.

-Tanta urgencia para que nos vayamos.

Mi mirada se poso en Rosalie que se encontraba leyendo una revista sin prestarme atención- No creo que sea tan divertido estar en un hospital en vacaciones.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo ahora Edward quien de inmediato se llevo una mirada de reproche de parte de Alice.

-La puerta es bastante ancha, nadie les está pidiendo que se queden…

-Créeme que no lo hacemos por ti…

-Entonces lárgate- le espeté a Rosalie que seguía concentrada en su lectura volteándome violentamente para verla- ¡¡Dios!!- exclame al sentir un tirón en mi costado izquierdo y de inmediato posé mi mano en mis costillas.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó asustada Alice, yo solo asentí recargándome mejor en el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor?- escuche la voz de Jasper preguntarme, solamente le negué mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de respirar despacio para que se pasara ese dolor.

-Deja de reírte idiota- le dije a Edward completamente enojada cuando abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reír.

-Edward, ya- lo regaño Jasper antes de que Alice lo hiciera- ¿en verdad estas bien?- me volvió a preguntar acercándose hacia mí.

-Solo fue un pequeño dolor.

-Debes de evitar los movimientos bruscos- me dijo Alice acariciando mi mano.

Estaba tentada a contestarle pero unos golpes llamando a la puerta hicieron que todos prestáramos atención, la puerta se abrió apareciendo tras ella Leah y Emily, una sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro al verlas y sin siquiera prestarle atención a los demás la chica de tez morena y ojos almendrados corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Dónde diablos andabas?- le pregunté cuando se separo de mí.

-Siempre que venía estabas dormida, no es mi culpa- me dijo Leah sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunté a Emily que se había parado enfrente mío.

-Te dije que tenía que ir a trabajar- me contestó inmediatamente Emily a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, los dos últimos días ella había venido en la noche a pasar un rato conmigo- Hoy me dejaron salir temprano y como Sam me entregó algunas cosas tuyas que estaban en tu carro pues pensé en traértelas y alegrarte el día. -Emily me mostró una pequeña mochila que llevaba en una mano.

-¿Sam?

-El se encargo del asunto de tu auto.

-¿Mi auto?, ¿se salvo?- le pregunté acordándome por primera vez de el, pero supe la respuesta inmediatamente después de que Leah se rió- supongo que eso es un no.

-Todo el motor está destrozado, así que vete olvidando de él.

-Amaba ese carro- murmure pero al parecer todos me escucharon.

-Con que le digas a tu papi que te compre otro, tendrás uno igual.

-Edward!!

-Él tiene razón Jasper, estoy segura que Charlie no le dirá que no, nunca le ha negado nada.

-En buena onda, por qué no se largan de aquí- le dije tanto a mi hermana como a Edward.

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz de mi madre hizo que giráramos a verla cuando entro, al parecer había escuchado lo que había dicho porque su mirada fue directamente a Rosalie que volvió centrar su vista hacia su revista restándole importancia a lo que había pasado- Emily, Leah, que bueno que vinieron- les dijo para después saludar a cada una.

-Vinimos a traerle algunas cosas a Bella- le contó Emily con una sonrisa.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?- le preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

Emily puso la mochila en la cama para poder sacar las cosas de su interior, lo primero que saco fue un libro de carátula negra y me lo paso- Supongo que ahora si lo terminarás de leer.

-¿El psicoanalista?- me preguntó Jasper al verlo- No sabía que te gustaba esa tipo de libros.

-Leo de todo- le dije sin mirarlo- Ni siquiera recordaba que lo llevaba en el carro.

-Las cosas que llevabas en tu cajuela se salvaron- me contó Emily sacando ahora dos libretas- así que no tendrás que pedir apuntes- y después me pasó otra que estaba forrada de piel negra, la tome de inmediato para que Alice no la tomara como había hecho con las anteriores y la deje en mis piernas.

-¿Qué es?- me preguntó mi madre al ver mi acción.

-Cosas personales- le dije sin verla- ¿Nada más había eso?- le pregunté a Emily antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa.

-No, lo más importante lo trae Emily en su pantalón- me dijo Leah.

La mire sin comprender de inmediato pero cuando mi amiga me lo mostro de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro-¿Se salvo?

-No preguntes como- me dijo al pasarme mi celular- Cuando Sam revisó el auto lo encontró debajo de los asientos, lo apagamos para que no se descargara toda la batería.

-También porque te estuvieron hable y hable.

-¿Quién?- le pregunte extrañada a Leah.

-¿Quién crees?... Heidi, Demetri…

-¿Les contestaron?- Ambas me negaron.

-Pero estuvieron insistiendo mucho- me contó Leah mientras prendía el aparato.

La pantalla de inmediato se iluminó dejándome ver la pantalla de inicio y poco después aparecieron varios mensajes de llamadas perdidas, correo de voz y de texto, la mayoría de ellos eran de las personas que mis amigas me habían dicho pero también había de otros dos chicos que conocía muy bien.

-No bromeaste cuando le dijiste que estuvieron insistiendo- volteé un poco al escuchar a Alice tan cerca de mí, ella estaba agachada a mi lado para poder observar la pantalla- ¿Quién es A.V.? Tienes treinta llamadas perdidas de ese número- me pregunto curiosa.

-Todos son amigos de la universidad, supongo que se enteraron de mi "trágico accidente"…

-Billy les tuvo que contar cuando tú papá no se presentó a la junta que tenían y lo más seguro es que su padre les haya contado.

-En fin, ¿podrías traerme el cargador?- le pregunté a Emily después de que me contara aquello, ella solo asintió mientras que volvía a apagar aquel aparato.

-¿Tú papá los conoces?- escuche a mi madre preguntarme.

Me tardé en contestarle y hasta que acomodé las cosas que me había dado Emily de nuevo en la mochila que me ofreció lo hice- Él padre de mi compañera de habitación en la universidad es el nuevo inversionista de la compañía.

-Creía que te quedabas en casa.

-Depende de lo que haga- le dije aún sin verla.

No volvió a decirme algo en el tiempo que estuvo ahí al igual que mis hermanas o mis queridos "hermanastros" solo se dedicaron a prestar atención a lo que hablaba con Emily y Leah. Al poco rato los cinco bajaron a comer y para sorpresa mía dejaron que me quedara en compañía de mis amigas, no pude dejar de notar aquella incomodidad en la mirada de Emily a pesar de que ella trataba de que no me diera cuenta, algo en mi interior creía saber el por qué de esa actitud, sin embargo nunca espere que confirmara mis sospechas en cuanto vi entrar a Jacob.

ESME POV

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-No sé si se le puede considerar a eso precisamente hablar, sus respuestas son vagas y a penas muestra interés hacia a mí, es como si no existiera.

Charlie acarició mis manos que estaban entrelazadas arriba de la mesa, tenía poco que ambos acabábamos de sentarnos ahí, al bajar con los chicos hacia la cafetería del hospital para comer algo nos encontramos mientras él planeaba subir a ver a nuestra hija, no hubo falta que dijéremos algo, ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos hablar.

-Ella sigue confundida por el accidente…

-¿Cuántos días más estará confundida?- le pregunté con cierto enojo y frustración mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en ambas manos- No soy tonta Charlie, esa actitud es de hace ya bastante tiempo…

Nadie dijo más durante algunos minutos, solo me limite a revolver y a beber el café que tenía enfrente- Me duele su actitud- le dije apenas subiendo poco mi voz- en estos últimos años mi relación con ella ha sido demasiado difícil y ahora que es el momento en que debo de estar con Bella simplemente no sé como acercarme.

-Estoy igual que tú, soy el único culpable de esta situación, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido contigo no estaríamos hoy aquí…Debí de haberte valorado…

-Charlie- le llamé para que se detuviera- no hablemos de eso, hace tiempo que dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir.

Asintió desviando su mirada de la mía- Lo sé pero me siento tan culpable, tú dejaste a Bella conmigo y simplemente no pude ser un buen padre, tal vez nunca lo fui, tan solo hay que ver el odio con el que me mira Rosalie…

-Ella no te odia, solo está… dolida- bajé mi mirada en la última frase pero la levanté cuando de nuevo sentí su tacto.

-¿Tú lo estás?

-No, desde hace mucho tiempo ya no lo estoy- le dije casi de inmediato, vi como en los oscuros ojos de él aparecía el sentimiento de tristeza ante mis palabras.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan irse?- me preguntó de repente volviendo a prestar atención a su bebida.

-Hasta que Bella se recupere- dije sin dudar- no sé si Alice o Rose piensen quedarse más tiempo pero yo no planeo separarme de ella, aunque tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le digamos que sabemos lo de la droga.

-¿Crees que sería conveniente que aceptáramos la propuesta del doctor Cambell?

-¿La de internarla?- Charlie asintió y después de pensarlo comencé a negarle- sería como alejarla y no pienso cometer de nuevo el mismo error, de todas formas lo mejor sería hablar con ella, decirle que lo sabemos y escucharla.

-Solo espero que esto salga bien.

-¿Ya acabaron?- ambos nos volteamos al escuchar la voz de Alice cerca de nosotros, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado a la mesa- Nosotros ya, pensábamos subir al cuarto de Bella y estar un rato más con ella antes de regresar al hotel.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó Charlie levantándose de su lugar y ofreciéndome su mano.

La tome pero de inmediato la solté cuando me puse de pie, los chicos nos esperaban en la entrada de la cafetería y no me paso por desapercibido la forma en que Rosalie veía a su padre que al darse cuenta que yo la observaba se limitó a rodar sus ojos y caminar junto a Edward que venía hasta atrás.

Permanecimos en silencio durante el trayecto a la habitación de Bella, iba sumida en mis pensamientos recordando lo que había hablado con Charlie pero al girar en el último pasillo que daba a la habitación de mi hija pude escuchar claramente su voz.

-Y A TI QUÉ MAS TE DA QUE LO HAYA HECHO!!!, TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, SI QUIERO EMBORRACHARME O DROGARME ES COSA MÍA Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA VENIRME A RECLAMAR….

-ENTONCES DEBO DE QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS CUANDO VEO COMO HECHAS A PERDER TU VIDA!!! MALDITA SEA, COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE CUANDO ME DOY CUENTA QUE NOS HAS MENTIDO, PENSÉ QUE CON TODO EL PROBLEMA DE JARED HABÍAS APRENDIDO, NOS PROMETISTE NO VOLVERLAS A CONSUMIR Y AHORA, QUE VEO, QUE TÚ Y ESE IMBÉCILE NOS HAN VISTO LA CARA.

Me quedé helada al escuchar aquellos gritos, al entender las palabras de mi hija y de aquel hombre que estaba con ella, Charlie reaccionó poco tiempo después y antes de que diera unos pasos lo detuvo con una mano, me miró sin entender lo que hacía pero al ver lo que me proponía se detuvo…

BELLA POV

-Jake- dije su nombre sonriendo al verlo entrar por la puerta, me sorprendió un poco al notar que venía en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Embry, este último me sonreía mientras dejaba a mi amigo aún lado de mi cama.

En estos días había pensado en cómo sería cuando viera a Jacob, muchas veces me encontré ansiosa por verlo, quería ver por mí misma que él estaba bien y que el accidente solo había sido una mala experiencia para los dos. Pero ahora, al tenerlo enfrente y ver que ni siquiera había alzado su mirada para verme no pude evitar sentir una opresión en mi pecho, aquella seriedad por parte suya hizo que la habitación tomara un ambiente completamente distinto.

Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ya que en un buen rato no se escucho sonido alguno, giré mi rostro hacia Leah que observaba detenidamente a Jacob como si temiera lo que él pudiera decir, después mire a Emily que al sentir mi mirada me la sostuvo pero después de algunos segundos se giró y camino hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- volteé a ver a Jacob cuando escuche su voz pero a pesar de que me hablaba su vista seguía fija en sus manos.

-Bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

-Sólo pequeños golpes.

-Jake, ¿pasa… pasa algo?- me atrevía a preguntarle por fin- creí que estarías más feliz al verme…

-A veces se creen muchas cosas…- sus vista se clavo en la mía por primera vez al decirme eso pero la voz de Emily hizo que ambos giráramos a verla.

-Jacob

-Prometiste que ibas a estar tranquilo- le dijo ahora Embry poniéndose un poco tenso- que solo la querías ver.

-¿A caso he hecho otra cosa?- le preguntó él enfadado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté ahora yo, sin embargo nadie me contestó, solo la mirada de Jacob y la mía se encontraron. En esos ojos oscuros se asomaba la tristeza y la decepción al verme pero después de unos segundos la forma en la que me veía cambió por completo.

-Cometí un error en haber venido- me dijo molesto bajando sus manos a las ruedas de la silla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida al verlo actuar de esa forma- si estás enojado por algo dímelo- le pedí pero al ver que no me contestaba y que estaba dispuesto a irse alcé mi voz- si estás enojado por el accidente lo siento, no vi ese estúpido carro…

-Deja de decir idioteces quieres, tú sabes perfectamente el por qué estoy enojado- me gritó centrando por completo la atención en mí.

-No crees que si lo supiera no te estaría pidiendo que me lo dijeras…

-¡¡¡Los dos, basta!!!- la voz de Emily sonó en todo la habitación- por si no lo recuerdan estamos en un hospital, Jacob, si necesitas hablar con ella será en otro momento…

-¡¡¿Y cuándo va a ser ese maldito momento Emily?!!, ¿cuando esté muerta?... porque así como va ya no falta mucho tiempo…

-Jacob!!

-Deja de solaparla Emily

-¡¡¿Me puedes decir de qué rayos estás hablando?!!- le dije enojada por todo lo que estaba diciendo a la vez que trataba de incorporarme.

-No te hagas la tonta Isabella, ¿creías que ibas a poder seguir jugando sin que nos diéramos cuenta?, pues adivina qué, tú teatrito se acaba de caer y todo el mundo ya sabe de las estupideces que has hecho.

Sus palabras fueron como una daga en mi corazón al igual que la furia con la que me veía, giré mi rostro de él y lo fui pasando por cada una de las personas que se encontraban en esa habitación mientras me repetía una y otra vez que lo sabían, terminé por bajar mi rostro y ver como mi mano derecha se aferraba a las sábanas con la impotencia que tenía al saber que esta vez no me iba a librar de sus reclamos.

-¿Por qué bajas tú mirada? ¿A caso esta vez no piensas defenderte?, anda, voltéame a ver y sígueme mintiendo, dime que a pesar de que existen estudios que lo comprueban tú no has consumido nada, que los viernes solo salías a bailar y no a emborracharte o drogarte…

-Lárgate de mi cuarto- solté por fin después de haberlo escuchado pero escapando de su mirada.

-¿No soportas que te diga la verdad?

-Lárgate de mi cuarto- le volví a decir subiendo el tono de mi voz.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te duele?, saber que no vas a poder seguir mintiéndonos o que ahora hasta tus padres lo saben- hizo una pausa para luego reír cínicamente, fue esa risa la que logró que por fin lo viera, su cara a pesar de que reía estaba completamente tensa y la mirada con la que me veía era completamente oscura- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿le vas a decir a Charlie que solamente querías saber que se siente?, no, mejor aún, vas a decirle que en alguna de tus fiestas alguien te metió la droga, estoy seguro que alguno de tus amiguitos va apoyarte como lo han hecho, al fin y al cabo son con ellos con los que te has drogado este tiempo…

-Y A TI QUÉ MAS TE DA QUE LO HAYA HECHO!!!, TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, SI QUIERO EMBORRACHARME O DROGARME ES COSA MÍA Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA VENIRME A RECLAMAR….

-ENTONCES DEBO DE QUEDARME CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS CUANDO VEO COMO HECHAS A PERDER TU VIDA!!! MALDITA SEA, COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE CUANDO ME DOY CUENTA QUE NOS HAS MENTIDO, PENSÉ QUE CON TODO EL PROBLEMA DE JARED HABÍAS APRENDIDO, NOS PROMETISTE NO VOLVERLAS A CONSUMIR Y AHORA, QUE VEO, QUE TÚ Y ESE IMBÉCILE NOS HAN VISTO LA CARA.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Jared?- le pregunte aún enojada pero sin entender el por qué lo mencionaba.

-Perdón, se me olvido que siempre lo terminas defendiendo y que él nunca hace nada…

-A Jared no lo había visto desde que pasó lo de nosotros.

-No vas a seguir viéndome la cara, esta vez no voy a parar hasta romperle la …

-Ya te dije que él no tiene nada que ver- la respiración de ambos era agitada, apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para tomar aire pero parecía que la tensión entre nosotros iba aumentando-Si Jared las sigue consumiendo no lo sé, no lo metas a él en esto porque no tiene nada que ver.

-Cómo creerte si me has mentido en todos estos años.

-Ya no me importa si me crees o no, lo único que te digo es que no eres nada mío para venir a gritarme y reclamarme por lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones.

Hubo un instante en el que estaba segura que sus gritos de nuevo empezarían, sin embargo ocurrió lo contrario, se dedico a mirarme realmente dolido por lo que había dicho y después giro su silla y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba emparejada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres así será, solo espero que no te arrepientas de las decisiones que estas tomando.

Me dijo por último, en esos momentos ya no lo veía, lo único que estaba tratando era de controlar el dolor que sentía al haberle dicho eso después de haber escuchado sus palabras; simplemente no quería que me vieran débil por algo que realmente no merecía la pena, hace tiempo me había jurado a mí misma no demostrarme de esa manera ante los demás.

Sé que fue poco el tiempo en que me adentre en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera había levantada la mirada nuevamente para ver como Jacob y Embry se iban, lo que llamó mi atención fue el exclamo que hizo Leah. Me incorporé nuevamente para solo bufar al verlos parados delante de mí con una expresión entre preocupada y sería, no se tenía que ser muy genio para saber por sus rostros que algo de la conversación con Jacob habían escuchado, ¿Hasta cuándo acabaría este día?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**De nuevo por aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen por haberme tardado pero ustedes saben cómo es de agobiante la escuela y en época de exámenes ni hablar….**

**Pero que les pareció el capítulo???... se esperaban lo que pasaría con Bella??? Espero que me sigan comentando y gracias por los reviews que dejaron, así que síganlo haciendo y coméntenme sus dudas o sugerencias… las dejo con el adelanto de próximo capitulo…**

-----------

-¿Sabías que se drogaba?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- noté que me lo preguntaba molesto.

-Yo…yo- empecé a decirle sin saber bien que contestarle- no, no sé, no estaba seguro de lo que se estaba tomando.

---------

-No los logro entender, primero me dicen que sea sincera con ustedes y ahora que les estoy diciendo la verdad, se molestan- les dije mirando ambos con un claro tono de burla en mi voz.

**¿Quiénes creen que sean?... supongo que tienen en mente algunas ideas de lo que pasara, así que solo denle en las letras verdes… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Besos…**


	11. ¿Rencor?

_**Writting on the walls **_

_**11. ¿Rencor?**_

EDWARD POV

Parecía que aún estábamos en shock a pesar de haber pasado ya unos minutos, mi corazón seguía palpitando y mi cabeza seguía torturándome al recordar la palabras que había escuchado, y lo peor era que no lograba entender el por qué me estaba afectando. Tal vez era por el sufrimiento tanto de Esme como de Alice o quizás simplemente por no entender como alguien tan joven quería echar a perder su vida de esa manera, y si era por eso, ¿por qué demonios no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios?.

-Maldita sea Alice, ¿qué diablos quieres que piense? Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo, deja ya de dar excusas.

-No estoy dando excusas, solo quiero que entiendas…

-Yo ya entendí, ahora tú hazlo y abre de una vez los ojos.

-¡¡¡Pueden tranquilizarse!!!, no ven que su madre está destrozada y lo que menos quiere es otro problema entre ustedes- la voz de Jasper no sobresaltó a todos, ambas hermanas que habían estado discutiendo sin que me diera cuenta se giraron hacia mi hermano que se notaba molesto.

Duramos de nuevo un largo rato sin decir nada después de su discusión, estábamos en la sala de espera más cercana a petición de Esme, cada uno estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos; Jasper, sentado a mi lado recargando su pierna en la otra, enfrente de nosotros estaban ellas completamente separadas la una de la otra, Rosalie estaba sentada mirando cómodamente sus uñas como si nada le importar mientras que Alice estaba encorvada guardando su cara entre sus manos, claramente sabíamos que aquellos ojos color avellana estaban cristalizados.

Nadie preguntó o hizo algo cuando vimos a Rose pararse y desaparecer por los pasillos sin decir nada, al poco tiempo Alice también se paro y dirigió su mirada a nosotros.

-Necesito un poco de aire

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó de inmediato mi hermano.

Ella negó lentamente y después dio un largo suspiro- necesito estar sola- y tras decirlo tomo el rumbo contrario a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, Ali va a estar bien- le dije a Jasper al ver como su mirada seguía a mi pequeña amiga.

-Para ninguna debió de ser fácil escuchar hablar así a Bella- me dijo él regresando a la posición de antes.

-¿A ti te sorprende?- le pregunté.

Sus ojos azules se giraron a verme analizando mi pregunta- Una cosa fue que los doctores nos dijeran que consumía drogas y otra oírlo de su propia voz.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

-Nunca imagine que Bella consumiera ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos que lo admitiera sin que le importara- hizo una pausa para cambiar de posición y quedar un poco más cerca de mí- A pesar de que ella no ha convivido mucho con nosotros siempre me dejé llevar porque lo que Esme y Alice me contaban de ella.

-¿Te dejaste llevar? Jasper, ella siempre se mostraba tan cortante y fría cuando estaba con nosotros, apenas y hablaba.

-Edward, ella apenas pasaba poco días con nosotros, no se puede conocer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, además era lógico que se comportara así, estaba dolida por el divorcio de sus padres y después por la boda de nuestros padres…

-¿Entonces crees que eso la orilló a que tomara ese camino?- le pregunte un poco molesto- porque déjame decirte que eso es una estupidez…

-No puedo ni siquiera suponer por qué lo hizo porque no la conozco, hay miles de posibilidades, tú mismo conoces a varias personas que lo hacen solo por diversión.

-¿Diversión? Claro, se estaba divirtiendo tanto en Nueva York esa noche- solté sin verlo con un poco de sarcasmo al recordar cómo había encontrado a Bella en esa fiesta, ella lo que menos parecía aquel día era estarse divirtiendo.

-¿Nueva York?- la voz de mi hermano preguntándome por ese lugar hizo que me girara a verlo, sus cejas bajaron enmarcando aún más sus ojos que miraban analizándome- ¿A qué noche en Nueva York te estás refiriendo?

Sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al sentir que su mirada me penetraba aun más; no le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas noches entre Bella y yo, de hecho, le admití que no sabía porque no había contado nada de nuestro encuentro, y esa pregunta del por qué no lo hice regresó de nuevo a mi cabeza.

-Edward- me llamó mi hermano.

Giré mi rostro para escapar de él y di un gran suspiro, mi relación con Jasper siempre había sido un poco más unida que con Emmett, era a él al que le contaba los problemas que tenía u otra cosa que me incomodaba, nunca había dudado en decirle lo que me preocupaba pero ahora, lo dudaba, no quería echar más leña al fuego y por un extraño motivo no quería perjudicar más a Bella.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Asentí un poco rendido- Solo promete que esto no va a salir de nosotros dos- le pedí, al principio dudó pero no se que vio en mi cara que accedió - ¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que me invitó Tyler, en Nueva York?- asintió- pues esa noche me encontré a Bella en la fiesta…

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó de inmediato.

-Me la encontré afuera, en uno de los balcones del lugar, sola- conforme hablaba empecé a bajar el volumen de mi voz y fui reviviendo las imágenes en mi cabeza- cuando llegué a ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, parecía metida en su mundo y apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor así que me quede un buen rato viéndola- paré al recordar de nuevo aquel cosquilleo que sentí cuando la vi- no sé cuantos minutos pasaron, ella tenía una bebida en su mano y en la otra mantenía sujeto algo, de un momento a otro vi que veía con determinación lo que tenía sujeto y en un segundo lo había puesto en su boca para pasárselo con su bebida, le hablé antes de que se lo pasara y escupió todo el contenido para verme sorprendida.

-¿Sabías que se drogaba?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- noté que me lo preguntaba molesto.

-Yo…yo- empecé a decirle sin saber bien que contestarle- no, no sé, no estaba seguro de lo que se estaba tomando.

-Aún así, debiste de habérselo dicho a Esme…

-Tal vez- admití- pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ahora ella lo sabe y no le veo mucho caso decirle sobre lo que vi, además Bella está metida en varios problemas y sus padres ya saben lo esencial como para que yo añada otro más- me quede observando a Jasper esperando alguna reacción de su parte- Recuerda que me lo prometiste.

Bufó- Nunca imagine que fuera algo así- dijo apartando su vista de mí y de igual manera yo lo hice- sabes- volvió a decirme después de algunos minutos en silencio- no creo que solamente haya pasado eso, estoy seguro que hubo algo más.

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo cuando escuche sus palabras–No tienes porque preocuparte, lo demás no fue importante.

ALICE POV

Me senté en una de las bancas que había en el jardín del hospital, la fresca brisa del atardecer acariciaba mi cabello mientras dejaba un pequeño cosquilleo por el camino que recorrían mis lágrimas. Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarme una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado hace unos cuantos minutos y las palabras de Rosalie seguían torturándome.

Me sentía dolida y a la vez decepcionada con Bella a pesar de que sabía que no debía de juzgarla, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo alejadas que a penas y la reconocía, tal vez algo en su vida la había llevado por aquel rumbo. Di un largo suspiro después de sacar el celular de mi bolsillo y de un momento a otro lo pegué a mi oreja para escuchar el tono.

-_Pequeña hola_- la dulce voz de Thomas me contestó del otro lado y sin dar tiempo a que hablara continuó- _No sabes cómo te he extrañado, me haces tanta falta Alice…_

-En estos momentos a mí también me haces mucha falta- le dije sin dejar escapar un pequeño sollozo.

-_Ali, ¿Qué pasa?¿estás bien?¿pasó algo con tu hermana?._

-No- le dije de inmediato-bueno, ella, ella está bien…- hice una pausa para tomar aire y luego le agregue- solamente quería hablar, es un poco difícil estar aquí con todo lo que paso.

-_Pequeña, todo va estar bien, se que tu hermana se va a recuperar y todo va a volver hacer como antes._

-Sí, como antes…-susurre.

-_¿Dijiste algo amor?_

-No, nada importante.

-_Bueno, de todos modos me da mucho gusto que me hayas hablado, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites._

-Y te lo agradezco mucho Thomas- le dije sinceramente.

-_¿Ya sabes para cuando regresan?_

-Aún no, mi mamá quiere estar cerca de mi hermana y… yo también.

-_Pero, ¿eso qué quiere decir?- _hizo una pausa pero antes de que le preguntara, continuó-_ ¿También se va a quedar con ustedes Carlisle y los chicos?_

-No, él se regreso hoy a Seattle, tenía asuntos que resolver en el hospital, y Emmett va a empezar lo de su trabajo.

-_Entonces solo están con Edward y Jasper-_ no era una pregunta, pero noté como el último nombre lo decía con cierto enfado.

-Sí, ellos se quedaron- le afirme con un tono duro en mi voz, esté día ya me habían pasado varias cosas desagradables y lo menos quería era otro problema por los celos tontos de mi novio, no quería enfadarme pero lo siguiente que dijo hizo que lo hiciera.

-_¿Por qué?, digo, ellos no tienen nada que hacer ahí… sí Carlisle se fue, Jasper se debió de haber ido con él…_

-¡Thomas, ya basta!-mi grito consiguió que ambos guardáramos silencio por algunos minutos pero no por eso mi enojo disminuyo- esta situación cada vez me está hartando más, dios, no comprendo porque te pones así, en estos momentos es cuando más necesito de tú apoyo y me sales con esos celos absurdos hacia Jasper, por si no lo recuerdas él y yo somos hermanastros y los único que nos une es una linda amistad, nada más.

Hubo silencio de su parte cuando acabe de decirle aquello, su respiración era el único sonido que me hacía saber que aún se encontraba del otro lado.

-_Yo… lo siento, es que yo…perdón, no quería que te enojaras- _me dijo trabándose en sus palabras.

-Lo sé- le dije aún con cierto recelo en mi voz- te tengo que colgar, Rosalie me está hablando- le mentí- te llamó cuando vaya a regresar a Seattle, adiós.

Y sin dejar que él se despidiera corte la llamada. Lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron mi rostro nuevamente, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea hablarle a pesar de que quería que alguien me escuchara y me consolara. Mis sollozos empezaron a aumentar conforme el tiempo pasaba y de un momento a otro sentí como alguien pasaba delicadamente un brazo por mi espalda, no hubo necesidad que volteara a reconocer a esa persona, aquel aroma dulce que llego a mi nariz era el mismo que conocía desde que había nacido.

Cuando me volteé hacia ella pude notar como esos ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban rojos, no aguante más y mi tiré a sus brazos mientras que Rose me envolvía con los suyos abrazándome tan fuerte como si temiera que de algún momento a otro me pudiera ir.

BELLA POV

La mirada de ambos seguía puesta en mí después haberle pedio a Leah que nos dejara solos. Los dos se encontraban enfrente mío con una expresión que no podía descifrar aún, Charlie parecía el más enfadado de los dos pero por más que él mismo intentaba que su mirada fuera fría y sería podía notar tristeza en ella, y Esme, varias lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y me miraba sin creer lo que veía.

El pecho me dolió por algunos instantes en los que esquive sus miradas pero ninguno dijo algo, el silencio de la habitación duro varios minutos mientras que los tres aclarábamos nuestros pensamientos, pero aún así, aunque estaba intentando adelantarme a lo que se venía, no tenía idea alguna de cómo reaccionarían. Desde que el doctor me había comentado sobre los estudios que me habían realizado la duda creció en mí, era consciente de que era demasiado probable que ellos ya lo supieran y que solo estuvieran esperando para hablar conmigo en un "mejor momento"; pero lo que acababa de suceder era completamente diferente, no sabía hasta donde habían escuchado pero lo que sí sabía era que no era nada fácil haberme escuchado admitir que las consumía sin ningún remordimiento y peor aún, que ya llevaba varios años haciéndolo y que les había mentido a todos los que ellos creían mis amigos.

-¿Vas a decirnos algo?- me preguntó de repente Charlie alzando su voz más de lo normal.

Levanté mi rostro en dirección a él y lo mire lo más calmada y seria que pude, pero no dije nada.

-No piensas hablar, ¿eh?

-Charlie- lo llamó mi madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- por favor, tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquilo, lo único que quiero es que ella hablé, que nos diga que está sucediendo- le contesto completamente desesperado, regreso su vista hacia mí y camino unos pasos- habla- me exigió- y dinos de una maldita vez que está sucediendo, tú no eras así, ¿por qué este cambio?, ¿por qué esta actitud?, ¿por qué?

Su respiración era fuerte y rápida, esa vena que saltaba cada vez que se enojaba palpitaba continuamente pero sus facciones, a pesar de ser de tono de voz, eran de dolor. Baje de nuevo mi vista y cuando la subí trate de sonar lo más fría que podía, solo me interesaba que esta charla acabara de una vez por todas y me dejaran continuar con mi patética vida.

-¿En verdad quieres que te conteste?- le dije clavando mi fría mirada en la suya, sin embargo, él no dijo nada y continué- creo que ustedes me acaban de escuchar, y no voy a decir nada para contradecirme o para que ustedes se sientan mejor, si van a castigarme, adelante, no me importa.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- me dijo Charlie acercándose más hacia mí completamente enojado-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Parece como si esto para ti fuera un simple juego y disfrutaras viendo como nos preocupamos por ti…- hizo una pausa en la que solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada- pensé que tal vez, al entrar y al hablar contigo nos dirías…

Reí antes de acabara de hablar y así, viendo a cada uno de mis padres les pregunte- ¿Qué pensaron?, ¿Qué diría algo para que ustedes se sintieran mejor?, ¿qué caso tiene?- Esme volteó su rostro y tapo con su mano un sollozo antes de que saliera de su boca- no veo ningún caso que lo haga- la miré unos segundos y después comencé a negar con mi cabeza lentamente- la verdad no sé por qué se ponen así, ustedes ya lo sabían y ahora la única diferencia es que lo están escuchando por mí.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-Papá no soy tonta, me dijeron que me habían hecho exámenes, ¿no?, era lógico que saliera en ellos.

-Te escucho hablar así y no te reconozco…

-Te avergüenza tener una hija drogadicta- le afirme con un tono seguro y al ver de nuevo la mirada de mi madre puesta en mí seguí- que les puedo decir, siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia, perdonen por no ser tan perfecta como Alice o Rosalie…

-BASTA!!! Me oíste, basta de estar haciéndote la víctima de todo esto- me sorprendió el grito de Esme- Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar así, de tú comportamiento, de la frialdad con la que nos miras cuando lo único que hacemos es preocuparnos por ti…

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?- le grité- Tú eres la que por fin ha recordado que tiene otra hija…

-Isabella!!!- me gritó Charlie- no voy a permitir que le hables así a tú madre.

-Pues yo tampoco voy a permitir que me griten!!!...

-Charlie, Isabella, basta!!- nos llamó Esme a los dos.

Su voz sonó demandante por lo que ambos callamos, mi padre se volvió a alejar de mí y me dio la espalda, mientras que ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar observándome, me giré para toparme con esos ojos enrojecidos, no sé cuanto tiempo duramos viéndonos de aquella manera, pensé que alguna de nosotros simplemente se terminaría por voltear, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?- me preguntó calmada.

Entendí a su pregunta sin necesidad de que me explicara más- Tres, dos años y medio.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste?- preguntó ahora Charlie sin darle tiempo a Esme de seguir preguntándome-¿Te las dieron los chicos? Embry, Quil… Jake…

-No metas a los chicos en esto- le dije de inmediato- ellos no tienen nada que ver, ni siquiera sabían que me drogaba.

-Jacob dijo que las habías consumido antes, que les habías mentido- dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente.

Calle algunos segundos pero que caso tenía esconder esa parte de mi vida si estaba casi segura que ellos irían a pedirle alguna explicación a Jacob después- Ellos me descubrieron fumando…

-Y les prometiste que ya no lo harías- le asentí a mí madre- supongo que también les dijiste que no nos dijeran nada.

-Creo que eso es obvio, ¿no?, si no desde hace mucho ustedes se hubieran enterado.

Parecía que Charlie iba a decirme algo por la forma en que les conteste pero Esme no dejo que lo hiciera y con un apretón en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Ellos también se preocuparon por ti, y tampoco te importo mentirles, sigo sin entender el por qué- hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro- No lo entiendo, tienes todo, no te hace falta nada, ¿Por qué te haces daño de esa manera?

Volví a reír ante sus palabras- ¿Lo tengo todo?- le pregunté- ¿qué es todo para ti?, el tener el auto que yo quiero, la lap que deseo, toda la ropa que quiera comprar sin que me importe el precio, una mansión llena de lujos… una familia.

Terminé por decirles, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo algo, simplemente se me quedaron observando mientras que yo los recriminaba con mi mirada, sentía que estaba perdiendo la calma al sentir como mi respiración se agitaba, así que aleje mi vista de ambos.

-Seguimos siendo tú familia- escuche susurrar a Charlie.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en mi rostro y sin verlo le dije- Hace mucho que nosotros dejamos de ser una familia, a penas y somos unos conocidos.

-Hija- susurro mi madre acercándose a mí, se sentó aún lado mío y buscó mi mirada- lo siento, sé que he cometido muchos errores pero acaso no ves el daño que te estás haciendo, hablas como si nada de lo que está pasando… es como si quisieras…

-¿Morir?- le pregunte acabando la frase por ella.

Esme no me dijo nada, sus ojos hablaron por si solos – La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos los entiendo- dije sin apartar mi vista- pero en especial a ti.

-Bella- me llamó mi padre pero ni siquiera le preste atención.

-Regresas a Phoenix después de años de haberme abandonado aquí, finges que te preocupo y tratas de hablar conmigo como si en realidad supieras algo de mí, pero la única verdad es que no tienes idea alguna de lo que me pasa… así que te pido que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Me dirigió una última mirada antes de pararse y darme la espalda- ¿Cuál es tú afán de hacer sentir mal a tu madre?.

La pregunta de Charlie me hizo voltear a verlo, su mirada me reprochaba lo que había hecho pero en su rostro ya no existía el enojo con el que entró a la habitación, se notaba frustrado, decepcionado.

-¿Te molesta que diga la verdad?- pregunté- pero ¿sabes qué?, no me importa lo que me respondas o lo que pienses, hace mucho que eso me dejó de importar.

-Lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada- su voz sonó segura y demandante, regresando a la actitud que yo recordaba de él- sigues viviendo en mi casa, así que harás lo que yo diga.

-Ya no soy menor de edad, no puedes obligarme a nada.

-En eso te equivocas, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que saliendo del hospital iras a un centro de rehabilitación y no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?... no voy a ir a ningún lado

-No, al parecer la que no me escucho fuiste tú, a mí me vale que ya seas mayor de edad, vas a obedecerme, y si tengo que obligarte a hacerlo no me importa….

-No Charlie- los dos volteamos a ver a mi madre cuando la escuchamos pero aún seguía dándonos la espalda- ella no va a ir a un centro de rehabilitación.

-Esme, ¿qué dices?, es lo mejor para Isabella, ahí van a poder tratarla…- le comenzó a decir él sin dar crédito a las palabras que decía mi madre.

-No va a servir de nada si la obligamos a hacer eso- ella se volteó para ver a mi padre- no vamos a ganar nada haciéndolo y yo ya no quiero cometer más errores.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que la castigue, qué la encierre en su cuarto como cuando era una chiquilla?

Vi como negaba lentamente con la cabeza y de un momento a otro me volteó a ver- Al único lugar donde ira nuestra hija será a Seattle, conmigo.

_**Hola!!... se que muchas de ustedes me van a querer matar pero les juro que no tuve tiempo de escribir en estos meses, estuve muy ocupada por la escuela pero quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar la historia, tardaran los capitulo pero tengan por seguro que terminaran de leer esto.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios…. Les dejo el siguiente capi:**_

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

-Aún no lo sé, pero he cometido tantos errores con ella que ahora quiero estar cerca… estoy segura que me necesita, que necesita a su familia.

-Entonces nosotros también te apoyaremos.

-------------------

-Sigo sin poder olvidarlo, dudo que algún día lo haga… por más que quiera esos recuerdos siempre estarán presente…

-A caso no ves que necesitas ayuda, si tan solo te animaras a hablar las cosas serían muy diferente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo hare, a ellos no les interesa… Y recuerda que tú me lo prometiste….


End file.
